


It's A Hustle

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Brothels, Character Death, Child Neglect, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trigger Warnings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: The life of a prostitute is a lonely one, something Frisk has learned all too well. It also is a dangerous profession. Full of risks and dangerous clients, one of which has just become her regular. But he's not like the others. This strange monster, what could he possibly want with a broken whore like her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains non consensual elements as well as rape and abuse. Please be aware and I will be sure to mark down the chapters that contain these sorts of scenes to give you as much warning as possible, this is also a work in progress that I'm working on in between everything else. Thank you so much!

I rolled over and sighed as my latest client pulled up his pants, reaching into my bag and grabbing a cigarette, tapping the tobacco on my wrist before lighting it. “Leave the money on the table baby.” I took a drag, letting the smoke curl up out of my parted lips, hearing the guy, one of my regulars shrugging on his coat and putting the cash on the small table inside a little bowl.

 

I didn’t even look up as I heard him close the door behind him, giving my first taste of freedom of the night. Flopping onto the messed-up bed I stared up at the ceiling, glaring at the random patterns of stucco and willing myself to be somewhere else. “Just one more tonight. One more. I can…” I trailed off and took another drag of my cigarette, feeling a little sore from the recent excursion with my last John.

  
Turning my head, I saw the numbers of the clock reading 2:30 in the morning and groaned. Just then I heard a knock on my door before someone walked in. “Come on my child. Get up. You still got one more to go through tonight in order to reach your quota for the month. He’s a new John so you gotta be at your best.” The elegant Madame Toriel admonished, grabbing my things off the floor and tossing them at me before taking her cut from the bowl, tucking the bills into her ample cleavage. I took another drag and started putting my clothes back on.

               

“You’ll take him in the red room.” I looked over at her, her white fur sleek and always in place as she started gathering the linens off the bed in her arms. “A high roller?” I asked as I went to the mirror and tried to fix my hair, putting my bag on the dresser and searching for my brush as I put my cigarette onto the ashtray. “One of the highest. Works for Gaster.” I nearly dropped my brush as Madame Toriel started remaking the bed with the practiced ease of someone who’d been doing this sort of thing for years.

 

“The mobster? As in the monster who runs one of the biggest criminal enterprises this side of town?” I felt a chill run down my spine. Gaster was not someone who you wanted to mess with and his crew wasn’t much better. There were plenty of people sleeping wearing concrete shoes in the river who’d crossed them that would tell you just that. Madame Toriel didn’t glance over at me as she fluffed the pillows with a hint of agitation.

 

“The very same. So I left you a special outfit in the room. Cigarettes, champagne, the works. So you better show him a good time or we will all have hell to pay.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a long pull on my cigarette to calm my nerves. “Yes momma.” I responded as she gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder and handing my bag to me as I headed out into the elegant hallway, going towards the High Roller section.

 

My nerves were on high alert as I passed a couple of the other girls, some human, most monsters who like me had had it rough. Plus, clients tended to lean towards the unique monsters and would pay more to spend the night with one as opposed to regular human girls. Of course, the opposite could be true of monster clients and their tastes towards us human girls. I came to the red room and saw one of the resident body guards leaning back on her chair, yellow eye locking onto me instantly.

               

“Hey Undyne. I’m glad to see you on duty tonight.” I smiled as the fish warrior stood to greet me, her grin equally parts comforting and terrifying as her sharp teeth glinted in the low light. “Don’t worry about a thing kid. You call and I come running no matter who the John thinks he is. Do you know who you’ve got tonight?” She asked curiously fixing her crimson ponytail and her eye patch.

 

“One of Gaster’s crew.” Undyne stopped and I saw her face fall for a second, looking at me with concern. “Holy shit…What is Madame thinking? Those guys are bad news kid. Really bad.” I sighed and put out my cigarette on the bottom of my shoe, adjusting the strap of my bag over my shoulder. It was silent a moment before Undyne cleared her throat, standing tall and protective.

 

“At the first hint of danger you let me know and I’ll kick his ass. Got it? You remember those moves I taught you right?” I nodded and reached for the door handle, trying to keep myself from shaking with nerves. “Good. Be careful kid.” I said goodnight and walked into the red room. The walls were covered in deep burgundy damask printed wallpaper, a large four poster bed with black sheer curtains that matched the black silky sheets.

 

The room had several pieces of furniture for a multitude of potential positions, the black dressers holding various sex toys as well as extra linens and towels in case things got too messy. This was one of the only rooms that also had a bathroom with a shower and a large tub big enough for two. The Madame had spared no expense on the high roller rooms, this one being the most elaborate of the four.

               

I took a calming breath and put my things into the dresser, seeing the skimpy outfit that the Madame had picked out for me and undressing. I pulled on the sheer thigh high stockings, attaching them expertly to the buckles that ran up over my thighs and connected with the thin underwear. Next was the deep navy blue bra that was more straps than actual fabric as I headed into the bathroom to fix my makeup to match the color, going for a smoky eye look and my signature crimson red lips.

 

When it was done I took my position on the bed, getting comfortable as I took out another cigarette, letting the smoke flow from my mouth lazily, staring at the curling tendrils in an attempt to calm my nerves. Outside I could hear a set of footsteps coming towards the door and I put out my cigarette, doing another check that everything was in place before hearing the knock, beginning the time with my last client of the night.

 

“Chara is our best girl. She’ll be sure to make all your fantasies come true. Enjoy your night.” I heard Madame Toriel say as she opened the door, revealing a rather large skeleton monster wearing a thick winter coat to ward off the chill of winter outside. “Thanks. I got th’ room for the night right?” She nodded, the deep baritone of his voice catching me off guard so much so that I didn’t register what Madame Toriel had said about pulling an all nighter.

 

“Great.” He walked in and Madame closed the door behind him, locking it from the outside for the night for privacy. I got up off the bed and walked towards him, reaching out to take his coat off of him. “Hello. I’m Chara. What do you want me to call you tonight?” I took his coat and hung it on one of the hooks on the wall just for that purpose. “Sans. Is Chara your real name?” He asked as he took a lap around the room, looking for something but I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what he could be looking for as I leaned up against one of the posts on the bed.

               

I smiled and played with my hair as I watched him carefully, the skeleton monster opening and closing the drawers, picking up a couple of lamps and turning them over. “Of course that’s my name.” It wasn’t but I had to keep my real name secret. It wasn’t a good idea in case a John got a little too friendly to share anything personal with any of them especially your name. Sans turned towards me, hands in his pockets as he leaned up against a dresser, a smirk on his skeletal face.

 

“Sure it is. All you working girls got fake names. So how long you been doin’ this fer?” He asked as he pulled out a cigar, cutting the end and lighting it, taking a pull as he eyed me carefully. “A while. So tell me,” I gave my most seductive smile as I walked towards him with a sway in my hips, “what exactly is it that you want tonight? What turns a guy like you on?” I asked, placing my hand on his chest and fingering the expensive fabric of his shirt, feeling like it was probably silk. He grabbed my hand and moved it away much to my surprise as he took his shoes off and flopped onto the bed, still puffing on the cigar.

 

“Not tonight doll face. Just gonna take a nap.” He stared up at the ceiling looking much like I had earlier. “But you’ve got me all night.” I could hear the confusion in my voice as he tapped the ash off his cigar in an ash tray, sitting up and taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in a white undershirt and a pair of pin striped boxers. “Yeah. I know. Now ya comin’ ta bed or what?” He pat the side of the bed, pulling back the covers invitingly as he put out his cigar and yawned.

 

“D-do you want me to turn off the lights then?” I asked, and he nodded as he got under the blankets, putting his hands behind his head. I turned out the lights, leaving only the soft lights that were placed under the bed for midnight wandering on. I slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled under the covers, feeling him lift them up over my body before curling up on his side and getting comfortable himself. “Night.” He yawned as I looked over at him in the darkness, thoroughly confused. “Good night.”

               

It took me a good long while to get comfortable enough to go to sleep but after a while my weariness got the best of me and the peaceful breathing of the skeleton monster lulling me into sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a warm up...

Next thing I knew it was morning and a soft alarm of a cell phone went off, waking me up. I stretched, momentarily confused as to where I was before it all came back to me. I looked over at the skeleton monster who was starting to stir in his sleep, reaching over and grabbing his phone from his pants and hitting talk.

 

“Yo.” He yawned as he sat up, reaching over to the cigar he’d put out the night before and lighting it as he listened to the other person. “Nah. I’m good. I’m with a dame. Ya mind?” I got up out of the bed and stretched, feeling more rested than I had in days. “Yeah. I’ll catch ya later bro.” He hung up and I went to grab my things from the drawer. “Mornin’ doll.” He smirked and I smiled back a little shyly as I brushed my hair.

 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” I asked politely, unsure what to make of him as he stood and cracked his back. “Damn fine. Best sleep I had in years. You?” He asked as he started getting dressed. “Pretty good. Thank you.” I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, that first hit of the morning making me give a soft sigh of contentment. He nodded and pulled on his pants. I leaned up against the dresser and tried to get a read on the guy but it seemed impossible.

 

“You workin’ tonight?” He asked as he put his shirt on, tucking it into his pants. “Yeah. I’m on tonight. One of our girls is out sick so I’m picking up a couple of extra clients.” He seemed to think about it for a second before nodding to himself and tapping the ash off his cigar. “Ya mind addin’ me to ya regulars?” I smiled politely and nodded as he reached for his coat.

 

“See ya t’night doll.” He shrugged on his coat and walked over to me, handing me a wad of cash as payment, and walking to the door, knocking on it so he could leave. Undyne unlocked the door and stepped aside eyeing him carefully. “Have a good day.” I waved as he left, Undyne walking and shutting the door behind her.

 

“You good? It was real quiet in here. I got worried something happened to you.” I started getting undressed out of the skimpy outfit and put on my change of clothes for my off time. “Yeah. It was weird because we didn’t even do anything. Just crawled into bed and went to sleep. No sex, nothing.” I put on my clothes and finished my cigarette, seeing the confused look on Undyne’s face that matched my own.

               

“Really? I would’ve thought a guy like that would be all about letting off some steam considering what they do for a living.” I shrugged and put my bag over my shoulder, checking my phone for messages, not surprised when there wasn’t any save for one from Madame reminding me to drop off her cut before I left for the day. “You going to head home?” I nodded and made sure to count out Madame’s cut, handing it to Undyne.

 

“Yeah. I got to get something to eat, shower and do some laundry. But I’ll be back tonight. I’ve got to pick up a client or two for Cynthia since she’s still recovering from her operation. I might stop by and see her.” Undyne sighed as she pocketed the cash to give to Madame, taking the bed linens off and piling them on the end of the bed for someone to pick up later. “Alright. Well I’ll see you later then. Be safe going home.” I waved as I left the room, seeing the girls that normally stayed in the brothel walking around, most of them wearing long robes with their hair messy.

 

I said good morning to a few of them but I was more than ready to get back to my own home. I blinked as I walked outside, the bright sun reflecting off the snow on the ground as I pulled my coat around my frame and took a deep breath of fresh air. The street was pretty relatively quiet during the day time as the other brothels that lined this section of the city were busiest at night for obvious reasons.

 

There was one of the cops sitting on his usual corner nursing a coffee we all knew was laced with booze, him giving me a friendly nod as I passed on by. He came by the brothel every couple of weeks whenever his wife was out visiting her folks. I returned the nod and proceeded down the street to my favorite place for breakfast. I walked in the front door, waving to a couple of girls I knew and going up to the counter where the owner smiled pleasantly at me.

               

“Good morning Frisk. Busy night?” The spider monster smiled as she started making me my typical coffee order. “Yeah. It’s been a long night. I cannot wait to get home. Momma made me work overtime.” I yawned as I looked up at the chalkboard menu above her and tried to decide on something to eat. The spider nodded sympathetically as she put the lid on my coffee. “Anything I can make for you dearie?” She asked and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen to take my order.

 

“Just a bacon scramble. And can you make the usual omelet for my brother? I can’t imagine he’s up yet but you know…” I drifted off as she wrote it down, nodding in understanding before walking to back letting me know that it’d be right up. I moved over to the other end of the counter, taking a sip of my coffee as I waited. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my social media, wasting time before shooting off a message to my brother letting him know I was on my way over with breakfast.

 

“Here you go love. That’ll be ten.” I handed over the money and dropped in a bit of change into the tip jar, grabbing the bag of hot food. “Thanks Muffet. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I waved good bye and headed back out the door, going down the three blocks to my apartment building. I punched in the code as I walked up to the four story brick building, one that dated back to the more Victorian era of home styles.

 

I nodded to the clerk and headed up to the fourth floor to my apartment, stopping by the one across the hall and knocking loudly. A moment later the door opened to reveal Madame Toriel’s son, Asriel a goat monster like his parents standing there scratching the fur on his chest with a yawn. “Hey sis. Ma have you working late last night?” He asked as he stepped aside to let me in, his cozy little studio inviting.

 

I walked up to the kitchen counter and set everything on the top while Asriel poured himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. “Yeah. A client asked for an overnighter. Strange guy. Just wanted to sleep, no strings attached.” I set out his food as he passed out the silverware and took a seat across from me.

 

“Hm. Guess everyone gets off on something. Thanks for the grub. You working tonight too?” He asked as he took a couple bites and I stirred my scramble up a bit, nodding as I finally took a bite. “Yeah. I may or may not be pulling another all-nighter, I think the guy is going to be coming back tonight.” I said in between bites as he continued eating.

 

“Well you just be careful. I’d hate to lose my kid sister to some dick head John.” I gave a slight chuckle as I finished my breakfast, wiping my mouth and taking a sip of my coffee. “It’s a good thing that my big strong bro is here to keep me safe.” I winked as I took another sip. “You got me and dad for sure. Plus the rest of the gang at the ring. Plus I can’t imagine that Ma would let something bad happen to you if she can help it.” Asriel grabbed the trash and the silverware, running a hand through his white fur, his muscles rippling underneath with each movement.

 

I got up and grabbed my keys, turning towards the door to head over to my apartment. “I’m going to go do a bit of laundry, you need me to wash anything for you while I’m at it?” I asked, opening the door as he shook his head and stretched. “Nah. Just did mine last night before bed. Thanks though. I’ll be heading back to the gym here in a few. I’ve got a big match coming up this weekend. You gonna try and make it? I could ask Ma to give you the night off?” I nodded with a smile, telling him goodbye as I walked across the hall to my apartment, opening the door and stepping inside, making sure to lock the door behind me as I dropped my things on the table next to the door.

 

It was so nice to be home finally, the bright colors of my décor soothing me. I headed into my bedroom, stripping down and walking into my bathroom to get a nice shower going. After getting a shower in, going down in the basement to wash and dry my clothes and getting into some clean clothes I headed out to grab some groceries from the store only a block away. I walked into the store and grabbed a cart and heading down the aisles, grabbing some of the necessities for my apartment.

 

I spent a good portion of my day just chilling at home, keeping myself busy by doing some yoga. It was strange to be up during the day especially since I mostly spent my nights working myself to the bone so I would normally just spend most of the day sleeping. As it was I decided to head to work earlier than usual since I ran out of things to do to keep me busy. “Why hello darling!” A familiar voice greeted me as I walked past one of the rooms occupied by the ones who lived here at the brothel pretty much full time.

 

“Oh hey Mettaton. I didn’t think you’d be up this early.” I smiled as the enchanting and flamboyant robot ushered me inside his lavishly decorated room. I took a seat on one of his plush pink chairs while he went to grab me a drink. “Haven’t been to bed yet darling, been pretty busy. What are you doing in so early? You switching to day shift?” I shook my head as I accepted the drink while Mettaton lay on his bed elegantly, every single movement oozing with seduction and grace. He was one of the best and pretty much the only one who trained all of the escorts, male and female. Including myself.

 

“Not a chance. I just didn’t have anything else better to do so I decided to come in a little early.” Mettaton gave a soft sigh and shook his head. “Oh honey. That is just depressing.” He got up and knelt in front of me, placing a hand on my thigh. “You should be out living life. Having fun. You’re young, so full of life. You don’t belong here, especially when the sun is still up. It’s just depressing.” I snorted, finishing my drink and looking down at him. “So what does that say about you? You’re here all the time. You even live here.”

 

Mettaton chuckled and finished his drink, setting it aside as he moved between my legs, even on his knees he was still taller than me as he looked down at me through thick lashes, seduction practically dripping off of him. “I love what I do darling. I couldn’t imagine doing anything else. But you, you have potential to do something better with your life than this.” Mettaton whispered as he leaned down, our foreheads touching as his long fingered hands sliding over my thighs to move under my shirt, splaying over my stomach.

 

“Now, you want to show teacher just how much you’ve learned? Or do I need to give you a refresher course in the art of sex?” Mettaton purred as his fingers traveled up my stomach, brushing over my breasts over my thin bra. With a sultry grin I leaned into him. “I think you’d be real surprised by what I’ve learned. How about I teach you a thing or two.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rough morning...

“OH YEEES!” Mettaton cried out as he finished, pulling out of me and flopping down on the bed next to me as I tried to catch my breath. “How’s that for a warm up huh?” I laughed as I looked over at the grinning robot who looked on the verge of passing out. “Darling, you learned from the best and it shows. Let me know when you want to do that again. I’d be more than happy to oblige in the indulgence.”

 

I giggled softly as I got up and started getting dressed, the robot making himself comfortable on his bed and covering up under the blankets. “Sure thing Mettaton. But duty calls so I’ll catch you later ok?” Mettaton hummed as he already started drifting off to sleep, me walking out of the room and heading towards my room for the night. “Did you cum? I bet you did.” The client panted as he got off of me and I put on my work persona.

 

“Oh baby you know how to make a girl feel good. Now don’t forget to leave the cash on the night stand when you leave. I’m going to freshen up.” I rolled out of the bed and grabbed a cigarette from my bag, putting on a sheer robe and heading towards the bathroom to clean up. When I came back out the guy was gone and there was some cash on the night stand, giving me the time to drop my work persona for a moment as I sighed.

 

“That’s an hour of my life I’m never going to get back.” I mumbled to myself as I pocketed the money and headed towards Madame’s office. “Looks like you’ve bagged us a regular. You two will be using 14 for your appointments from now on.” She handed me a key to one of the nicer rooms that wasn’t nearly as extravagant as the red room that was used for overnight clients mostly.

 

“See you in the morning my child.” Toriel smiled pleasantly as I said goodnight and headed towards the room, walking inside and making myself comfortable on the bed having changed into some lacy underwear and wearing my sheer robe over my slender frame. It was several minutes later before the door opened to reveal the skeleton monster who winked at me in greeting.

 

“Hey doll face.” He greeted and I put out my cigarette in the ash tray beside me. “Hi.” I smiled seductively at him. He went around the room picking things up like he’d done the night before. Watching him I sat on the bed curious as to why he did it in the first place. “What’re you looking for?” I asked finally and he turned around after closing the drawers in the night stand. “Just a precaution. You never know what to expect.” Sans walked over and took off his shirt and shoes, coming over to the other side of the bed before taking his pants off before laying on the bed next to me.

 

He leaned back, propping himself up on the headboard with his hands clasped behind his head as he glanced over at me. “So how come you won’t tell me your real name?” He asked which caught me off guard a bit. “Safety. This isn’t exactly a business where I’d like someone being able to track me down using any personal information.” I explained and he nodded sympathetically as I played with my hair idly, unsure exactly of where to go from this point.

 

“Yeah, I know the feelin’.” He sighed as he looked at his watch before getting under the covers, holding them up for me to get into which I did. He turned down the lights and rolled away from me, making me just as confused as before. “Good night kid.” He yawned and I replied in kind, curling up under the covers as I tried to get to sleep, hearing Sans’s breathing even in sleep. The next morning I woke up before him, leaning over my side of the bed and grabbing a cigarette, wasting time for him to wake up while I watched the smoke curling lazily through the air above me.

 

I was mostly though my cigarette when I heard him stirring beside me lazily. Glancing over Sans cleared his throat and stretched out, one hand resting against my back lightly. “Good mornin’.” He breathed, looking up at me through heavy lidded eyes. “Morning. You still have me for a couple hours. Do you…?” I asked suggestively, looking down to his crotch hidden under the covers which was glowing a faint aqua under the fabric.

 

Sans didn’t seem to know what I was talking about until he followed my gaze. “It’s fine baby doll. You don’t have to do that.” He yawned as he tried to hide it from my view. I placed a hand on his leg, making him look up at me curiously. “If you want me to take care of you I will. I’m pretty good at what I do.” I looked up at him through my thick lashes, using the seduction skills I’d learned over the years, my hand creeping up towards the top of the covers, fingertips grazing the side of his erection under the fabric making him inhale sharply.

 

“Sensitive?” I grinned, moving between his legs and used my other hand to rub over his erection, making his breath hitch in his throat. “Shit…baby doll…Not today…Thanks for the offer though.” He grabbed my hand, placing it back on the blankets, moving away from me and taking a calming breath. “A-alright.” I frowned in confusion. I really didn’t get this guy. If he just wanted to sleep then why would he spend the money to sleep in a whore house? Didn’t he have a place to go to get a good night’s sleep?

I ran my fingers through my hair, working slowly through the tangles while Sans reached over and grabbed a cigar, lighting it and taking a puff. I watched him for a moment before reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing a cigarette from my bag. It was quiet among us for a moment, the smoke swirling around in lazy circles above our heads. The silence was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off.

 

He answered it as I sat at the bottom edge of the bed, smoking my cigarette. “Yo.” He answered and I listened in quietly, curious as always whenever a client took a call. “Yeah. I’ll be over in about thirty minutes or so.” He answered the person on the other line as he started putting on his pants. “Nah. I’m not at home right now. Why?” He asked taking a puff on his cigar as the person on the other line spoke quietly. “I don’t need to tell you where I am. But if you must know I’m in the red district. No. There’s a nice little place I like to go sometimes but I’m on my way bro. Geeze. Laters.” He hung up and I felt a familiar twang in my chest as I yet again realized that this wasn’t exactly a place someone would be proud of hanging around.

 

A brothel was a place of secrets, from our clients to ourselves we were all full of secrets. Sans put his shirt on and tapped the end of his cigar on the ashtray as I turned to face him. “Hate to leave it like this baby doll, but I gotta get going. I’ll be back tomorrow though so try not to miss me too much.” He winked and I gave a polite smile in response.

 

“I’ll do my best.” I watched him take a bit of money out of his wallet and placed it on the end table. “Oh and if you don’t mind…” I shook my head and raised my hand already knowing what he was going to say. “No need. You were never here. Your old lady won’t even know you were here. We live for confidentiality here.” He flushed a little bit and rubbed the back of his skull, shifting his gaze from me. “Yeah. Thanks. Later Chara.”

 

I watched him go and finished my cigarette as I gave a soft sigh, looking over at my bag and running a hand through my hair. “Another day. Another dollar.” It was a strange feeling creeping up in my chest as I got cleaned up and ready to head on out for the day. Maybe it was what Mettaton had said about my life being depressing. I brushed my hair quickly and grabbed the money, pocketing it in my bag as I left the room.

 

I saw a couple girls crowding a room and I decided to check it out. “Hey what’s going on?” I asked and a raven-haired girl turned to me with a sad look on her face. “It’s Angela. She got roughed up last night.” I sighed and pushed through the girls to see my mother talking with a distraught red headed girl in a soothing tone. “Alright guys just get on out of here. There’s nothing to see so go about your business.” I waved the other girls off and closed the door behind me.

 

“Hello my child. I know you pulled an all-night shift but I can’t leave here right now would you mind taking Angela into the doctors? You can use the car.” I nodded and came over to a crying Angela, wrapping her up in my arms avoiding the bruises already forming on her skin. “Hey sweetie. Don’t you worry, we’ll get you all sorted out ok? Is there anything you need to make sure we bring with us?” I asked softly at the silently sobbing woman, making me feel even more sorry for her.

 

She was so young. Just turned eighteen two months ago. Angela shook her head as Madame Toriel handed me her things and the key to her car. “Alright. Let’s go honey. I’ll stay with you while we get things sorted out.” I soothed as I helped her out to the car, ignoring the whispers along the way. “Don’t listen Angela. Let’s get out of here. Want to get some lunch when we get out of there?” Angela didn’t respond but we made it to the car and headed to the hospital, pulling into the parking lot I led her inside.

 

I signed her up and waited with her inside the room before the doctor came in. “Do you want to talk about it?” I asked as I sat next to her on the bed, one arm around her shoulder comfortingly. “It just came out of nowhere. He was so strong.” She sniffled and I nodded slowly. “That happens sometimes. But mom will be sure to ban him. She doesn’t put up with this sort of thing for even a second.” I tried to soothe her but she looked up at me, hurt and tearful.

 

“I don’t think I can do this Frisk. Has this ever happened to you before?” She asked and I nodded slowly, looking at my feet hanging off of the edge of the hospital bed. “Yes. It happens every so often. Most aren’t so bad. I try not to think about it too much though. But you know you don’t have to do this Angela. You can go find a new job, all you have to do is talk to mom and she’ll help you out as best she can. All of us will pitch in to help you on your feet so you don’t have to worry about it too much. Ok?” She leaned into me and cried.

 

I stayed with her all through the appointment and drove her home after picking up something for us both to eat. “You call me if you need anything ok? I put your number in my phone so just take care of yourself today ok?” I gave her a hug and headed back towards the brothel to give mom her car back. Walking into her office I dropped her keys and let her know everything that the doctor said.

 

“Poor child. If she really doesn’t want to do this then we will help find her a new place to go. I’ll start putting in some applications for her online and see what pops up. Thank you Frisk. I really appreciate it my child.” I nodded and gave her a hug feeling a little numb to the whole experience. It wasn’t uncommon for something like this to happen every couple of weeks or so and more often than not I was the one who took the girls home and reported back to my mother who wasn’t really able to leave most of the time.

 

“No problem. But I’m pretty worn out and I am missing my bed something fierce. I’ll text you when I get home.” Toriel wrapped me up in her arms and kissed the top of my head just like she used to when Asriel and I were kids. “Be safe.” She smiled lovingly as I left, walking past Mettaton’s bedroom where I could hear him singing softly to himself. I sighed and left the building, heading towards the apartment I lived in.

 

I pulled my coat around my shoulders as a chill blew through the city street. I nodded at a few people I recognized from the business, each of them nodding back at me in kind as we went our separate ways. Hurridly I made my way inside the apartment building, stopping to check my mail by the front desk where there was a man leaning back in his chair watching the monitors carefully. “Morning Frisk. A long night?” He asked as I went through my mail, trying to hide the yawn forming on my lips.

 

“Long morning really. Is my brother home?” I asked as I locked up my mailbox and the man nodded. “Yeah. Came home late last night. When’s his next match? Was thinking the boys and I might come and see him.” I smiled politely and thought a moment. “I think he’s got one this Friday. He’s been pretty excited about it. Against some guy who calls himself the Jackhammer or something like that. I looked at his stats and it looks like a sure win for our side. I’ll ask dad to keep some seats open for you and the boys just in case.” The man beamed happily at me, glancing back at the monitors and reaching for his wallet.

 

“That’s great! Thank you. They will be so happy, they love boxing. How much?” I shook my head and waved away his money. “First show’s on me. You do such a good job at keeping away the creeps so consider this as my way of thanking you.” The man blushed a little, puffing out his chest. “That’s my job Frisk. But thank you. I owe you one.” I said good bye and headed upstairs to my apartment, hearing Asriel up and about in his, probably getting ready to spend the day at the ring with my dad as I went into my own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make it hurt just a little less...

I moved through the motions of my normal routine, doing a little cleaning, taking a shower and taking a nap. It was late afternoon before I woke up again and got dressed for the night. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and I cringed at the sight. It wasn’t like I looked hideous or anything, I was just sad looking, depressed.

 

I took a deep breath and quickly left my apartment. I rushed out of the apartment and made my way to the brothel, shoes crunching in the snow. I didn’t want to think about the feeling that was bubbling up under the surface. I didn’t want to think about my degree gathering dust while I sold myself to make ends meet, or the possibility of ending up the way Angela and many other girls did. I made my way through the streets and up the steps of the brothel, walking through the doors and letting myself turn into this whole other person almost automatically.

 

I let the routine of the night take my thoughts away, my body moving away from those dangerous thoughts. “Don’t look at me you whore.” One of the clients grit through his teeth as he finished, pulling out and zipping his pants before I even had a chance to respond. I heard the money hit the table and the door close behind me as I cleaned myself up.

 

I took a moment to bring myself to get off the bed and ignore the words of the clients that were swirling around my head. Finally I gathered myself and my things before walking to the overnight room. I got changed into the sexy clothes and sent a text off to my father about letting my door man and his boys getting a seat for the match tomorrow night while smoking a cigarette and lounging on the bed.

 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door, opening up to reveal Sans who gave me a quick greeting, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes while heavy cigar smoke curled around his skull. “Ya don’ look so good doll. Havin a rough day?” He asked as he lay on the bed next to her and she feigned a smile, tapping her cigarette in the ash tray and shook her head.

 

“No. Of course not. I just missed you.” I smiled and Sans lifted a brow at me. “Sure ya did doll. Look we got all night, you can either lie to me or you can tell me what’s on yer mind.” I blinked, turning away from him to hide my surprise. “Ya don’t have to lie to me. Whatever ya say here stays here.” He moved back on the bed behind me as I turned to look at him. I looked at him quietly for a moment, contemplating what he said before letting the façade slip and I relaxed.

 

“It’s been a long day. Had to take a girl in who got roughed up last night into the hospital.” I sighed, taking a drag off my cigarette as I lay on my stomach facing him on the bed. “She’s going to be fine but she just got me thinking is all.” Sans watched me through half lidded gaze, his cigar trailing smoke to the ceiling. “Thinkin’ about movin’ on out of here?” He asked and I gave a soft sad laugh, turning on my back and staring at the ceiling, watching the smoke curling above us.

 

“I’ve been here for years. I have no other job experience and on top of that I’ve serviced quite a few familiar faces around here and there is no way in hell any of them would hire me even if I did have the experience. No, I’m stuck here, sleeping all day and letting strangers play me like a fiddle, hoping that I don’t turn up missing one morning. Or dead.” I took a long drag off my cigarette, thinking of all the times I’d had a run in with a client that was too rough, a little too friendly, a little too creepy.

 

“You could always move. Start over in a whole new town.” Sans spoke calmly as I looked over at him with a soft smile. “My whole family is here. Mom runs this place and there’s no way that my dad or brother would leave their careers here.” Sans’s eyes flashed open as he looked at me, almost choking on his cigar smoke in his surprise.

 

“Whoa, wait. You’re tellin me that your mother is the Madam? That’s some messed up shit.” I chuckled, sitting up and putting out my cigarette in the ashtray, running my hands through my hair. “Don’t get it twisted. She did her best to keep me away from here, sending me off to college and everything. But one day I came by to visit, she wasn’t around and I found Metta. After that it was pretty much history.” I shrugged, Sans tapping out his cigar.

“Metta? What’s that?” He asked raising a brow in question. “Oh he’s kind of the resident trainer around here. Every girl and guy who want to work here has to get hands on training through him. He’s one of the best in the business and he’s got a great singing voice.” I explained, watching Sans’s face for a reaction.

 

He cleared his throat, averting his eyes as I came to sit next to him. “Gotcha. So was he your first?” He asked, a little bit of a blush on his cheeks that made me smirk. “Yes. He was nice about it and then over the next week or so he brought me into the fold with all the other techniques that a working girl needs to know. Why? You jealous?” I teased, seeing Sans chuckle and relax against the headboard covering a yawn.

 

“Was just curious is all. Ya ready for bed?” He asked and pulled the blanket back for me to crawl under, getting under them himself. “Do you not want to do anything before bed?” I asked and Sans shook his head, hiding another yawn as he turned down the lights, getting comfortable in bed.

 

“Nah. I’m bone tired. Night doll.” He rolled over away from me and ended the conversation as I rolled over on my side and tried to get some sleep. By morning I was yet again awake before him, hearing the now familiar buzzing of his phone. “Fer fuck sake…” Sans growled looking at the screen before ignoring the call and sending a text message instead as he stretched.

 

“G’mornin’ doll face.” He mumbled through a yawn and sitting up while I stretched beside him. “You know you can answer that if you need to. It’s all secrets here.” I nodded towards the phone as it buzzed again on the end table but Sans waved it off. “It’s just my brother. He’s a worry wart. As if I don’t see him the rest of the day. It’s fine. Mind if I see ya tonight?” He asked as he started getting dressed and I shook my head.

 

“Actually, I’m off tonight. I’ve got a thing to do. So I won’t be back until Sunday since I also get Saturday off this week.” Sans nodded, putting on his coat and handing me the money with a relaxed smile. “See ya round then doll.” He winked, leaving me to get dressed and ready to leave the brothel.

 

“Frisk? Mind coming in here a moment child?” My mother asked as I walked past her office door. I nodded and followed her inside, giving her a smile. “Hey mom, what’s up?” I asked and I could tell the news wasn’t good. “It’s Cynthia. She took a turn for the worse last night. She got an infection and it left her weakened. She didn’t make it.” I blinked back tears that sprang to my eyes and took a step back shaking my head.

 

“But the doctor said the D&C was good. They said she would be alright.” Toriel looked at me with pity and opened her arms for me. “I know child. Sometimes it happens. It’s ok.” I shook my head and gave her a hug. “I didn’t get to say good bye. I kept meaning to go and I never did.” I cried as she soothed me, rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head.

 

“I know. The funeral is going to be next week, and you and I are going to go say our good byes then alright? If you need to take a day or two then I understand.” I nodded and gathered my composure, wiping away the tears and clearing my throat. “I’m going to head out. I think I’ll head over to the gym and spend some time with the guys.” I gave my mom one last tight hug and fixed myself back up as mom smiled softly at me, watching me go sadly.

 

I closed the door behind me and turned towards Mettaton’s room, knocking on his door and hearing him grant me entrance. “Oh, hey darling. I guess you heard about what happened.” He looked at me with a sad smile, tilting his head to the side from his spot on the bed. I nodded and cleared my throat to keep myself from crying again.

 

“You want to come home with me? I’ll take you to the match tonight, my treat.” I asked, seeing Mettaton get up and grab a bag off the dresser, putting in some clothes and his essentials. “I can never say no to a cute face baby. Let’s go.” He grabbed his car keys and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to his side comfortingly and going out the back to a hot pink sports car, a gift from one of Mettaton’s clients.

 

We got into the car and he drove us the short distance to my apartment in relative silence, Mettaton looking over at me occasionally with concern out of the corner of his eyes. “You going to be alright darling?” He asked as I opened the door to my apartment, locking it behind me and nodding my head slowly. “Want me to help take the pain away for a bit?” He reached up and cupped my cheek, one hand snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

 

“Please. Just for a bit?” I whispered and that was all he needed as he bent down to kiss me, my body responding to him in desperation. I just wanted to forget for a moment, to forget the guilt for not going to see her, to forget about the pain. And for a moment as Mettaton brought me to the brink over and over again I was able to forget.

 

When we were spent he ran a bath, sitting behind me and washing my hair for me as I fought the tears that threatened to fall. “You know it’s alright to cry love. She was your friend.” He spoke softly. “She was so young. I kept putting it off saying that she’d be out in no time. She was so scared to go in. I promised that I’d go and see her and I didn’t.” I leaned into him, curling my legs up to my chest as the tears began to fall.

 

“I’m the worst kind of friend. I should’ve been there for her.” I cried softly, Mettaton holding me close and letting me cry. “You can’t always be there for everyone honey. You had no idea, none of us did that this would happen. You are one of the nicest people I know and I’m sure Cynthia knew that. You go above and beyond for so many of us at the house.” He kissed the top of my head and let me sit there, crying into his chest, his hands rubbing comforting circles into my back.

 

It was a while before I was able to collect myself and finish getting cleaned off. “Thanks by the way. I really appreciate it.” I smiled over at Mettaton as he went about drying off, staring at me through the mirror with a soft smile. “I know you do darling. Now, why don’t we go hang out on the couch and watch some movies until it’s time to go see that gorgeous brother of yours beat the crap out of some poor soul?”

 

The two of us did just that, ordering in from his favorite Chinese place and passing the time watching really crappy movies until I started to feel more like myself. “Here I think you’d look amazing in this!” Mettaton went through my closet and pulled out a dress that he’d bought me but I’d as yet had a chance to wear. “We are going to boxing ring Mets. Not a club.” I smiled at the pouting robot as he put it back, making sure I heard that it wouldn’t kill me to live a little more. So instead I grabbed a nice blouse and a pair of jeans that hugged my curves but was still comfortable.

 

“At least let me do your makeup? Please!? You’re so pretty in makeup and you never wear it when you’re not working!” With a sigh I agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could do my makeup. “See? Gorgeous darling.” He kissed my cheek and held up a mirror for me to see.

 

I did look nice, subtle which was what I preferred when going out. “Thanks. You ready to go then?” He nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist and walking us back to the car. “So is your brother still single?” He asked as we headed towards the ring, me leaning back into the passenger seat getting comfortable.

 

“Let it go Metts. He’s just not that into you.” He pouted as he drove. “Aww way to dash away my hopes and dreams. Oh well, maybe I’ll be able to give him a nice soothing back massage after the fight. I’m sure I could change his mind. I have the magic touch.” He waggled his eye brows at me and I couldn’t help the giggle that came out of me as we pulled up into the parking lot where several cars had already started to pull in to the gym.

 

“Looks like you’ve got quite a little crowd going on tonight.” Mettaton looked over the growing crowd of cars and people walking into the building. “Yeah Asriel is starting to get a real following now. Plus he’s going up against a guy who calls himself the Jackhammer who seems to be pretty popular too.” I stepped in through the door he held open for me, heading towards the ring with Mettaton in tow.

 

“Frisk! I’m so glad to see you!” I yelped when I was picked up by strong, fur covered arms from behind. “Dad! Hey!” I giggled as Asgore wrapped me up in an embrace, swinging me around once before setting me back down on my feet. The tall muscular goat monster smiled lovingly down at me as I adjusted myself again, Mettaton giving him a fist bump.

 

“You never come and visit me anymore kiddo. You’re not trying to avoid your old man are you?” He eyed me and I gave a nervous little smile, he knew what I did and so sometimes it felt really awkward to be around him, especially since I’d serviced some of his boxing students once or twice. “No, no dad. I’m not. I’ve just been busy lately is all. I promise.” Asgore eyed me carefully as Mettaton wrapped an arm around mine for support, looking fabulous as always.

 

“Mhmm. Well I’m going to need a little bit of your help tonight if that’s alright. It’s going to be a busy one and I need to be going around doing other things. I need you to keep an eye on your brother and make sure everything is going fair and square.” He asked, already looking around at the growing crowd, waving to a couple people.

 

“Yeah I can do that. Go on, take care of what you need to. I’ve got it.” Asgore wrapped me up in his arms again, kissing the top of my head, “Thank you sweetheart. I’ll go check on you before the bell and get your bet from you.” He walked away with a smile, letting me relax for a moment while making our way to the front seats right next to the ring.

 

“You know, I’m totally into dilfs.” Mettaton said as we took a seat, making me roll my eyes at him. “You’re into everything and everyone Metts. But stay away from my dad. Please.” Mettaton winked at me, his sight moving past me. “Well ain’t this a surprise.” I felt my heart drop at the sound of the familiar voice behind me.

 

Slowly I turned around to see Sans standing above me, an even taller skeleton monster behind him, eyeing the crowd. “Fancy meetin’ you here doll.” I put on my best customer smile watching in silent horror as the two skeletons took a seat next to us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking matters into her own hands...

“Thought I wasn’t goin’ to see ya till Sunday.” Sans reached a hand behind my back, resting it on the chair, eye lights watching me as I tried to keep my calm. Why the hell were they here anyways? Didn’t they have anything better to do? “Frisk! You ready to place?” I cringed as my father called out my real name, seeing the smirk crossing Sans’s face. “Yeah dad. 150 on Asriel to win. Here.” I handed him a small wad of cash as he playfully cuffed my cheek, only adding to my embarrassment as I caught the look on Sans’s face.

 

“What about you boys? Care to place a bet on your guy?” Asgore turned towards the skeletons as I tried to shrink into the chair, Mettaton leaning in and whispering in my ear. “What’s the matter? Who is that guy?” He asked and I gave him a look that he instantly understood, nodding as he looked over my shoulder at the taller skeleton who was handing my dad the money for the bet.

 

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll see you afterward.” Asgore smiled, disappearing into the crowd as the first set of fighters came up to the ring with their coaches. “So, Frisk. That’s a cute name.” Sans smirked and I sighed heavily as I leaned back into the chair. I didn’t have to keep up my persona here. I wasn’t on the clock. But I still had to be polite because he was a very high-level client and my mother would bury me if I wasn’t anything but polite.

 

“Look. I’m not working tonight. But when I am working please use my other name. It’s a-“ Sans cut me off shaking his head. “No worries dollface. It’s about safety. I get it. So you think this Asriel kid has a chance?” He asked and now it was my turn to smirk.

 

“Of course, he does. He’s one of the best.” I watched the fight between a couple of newcomers from other gyms, crossing my arms as I felt his hand brushing against my back, Mettaton doing his best to get the attention of the other skeleton who was checking his phone quietly. “Your dad runs a gym; your mom runs the brothel and yet you don’t look a thing like a goat monster to me.” I rolled my eyes, watching my dad walk around the crowd, grabbing cash, napkins and cups for the vendors that were there.

 

I caught sight of my security guard and his kids on the other side, the kids looking so excited as they watched the fight. “Yeah. Because I’m adopted genius.” He chuckled, the sound rumbling low in his chest as he looked at the fight for a moment. When the bell rang, the referee holding up the arm of the victor I got up, leaving Mettaton ogling the skeleton I didn’t know and found my dad who was in the back talking to Asriel while he went through his stretching routine.

 

“Care to explain to me why you’re dealing with Gaster’s crew?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and watching my dad who shrugged. “It’s their fighter. They’re pretty confident that the guy can beat our boy here, they put quite abit of money on him to win. Which means when he loses we can finally have enough money to get a few newer pieces of equipment.” I sighed, rubbing my temple as I tried to collect myself, flinching when my dad asked me just how I knew exactly who they were.

“Oh I am so calling your mother.” He realized, eyes narrowing down at me with a stern look on his face. “No, dad. Stop. I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions. Besides you’re taking money from them too so you don’t have a leg to stand on.” I knew I hit a nerve as both him and Asriel turned to face me and sighed. Me and my big mouth.

 

“We are not sleeping with the guy. We run a legitimate business Frisk. And whether you’re an adult or not you shouldn’t be out there putting yourself at risk like you are. These guys have killed people.” Her father admonished and she shook her head, sighing she threw up her hands.

 

“Well technically I’m not sleeping with him either so whatever. I’m going back out there. Good luck bro.” I waved as I went back out only to find Mettaton had cornered the taller skeleton, using all of his charms and chuckling to myself. I returned to my seat, Sans coming back a moment later, leaving just the two of us to talk.

 

“Is it true that all working gals have daddy issues?” He asked, handing me a bag of popcorn that I don’t recall ever asking for. “I mean some do. But I’m not so sure all of us do. My dad’s pretty great. I’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for him.” I took some popcorn and realized that I hadn’t eaten a whole lot today. “Yeah? How’s that?” He asked and I shook my head. He didn’t need to know my whole life story.

 

The more he knew the more he’d get attached. The more troublesome things could get. “Nope. You don’t get to hear all of that. You know a little too much as it is.” I took a couple more bites of popcorn, glancing over at Mettaton, his hand running over the taller skeleton’s arm.

 

“Looks like my ride found something else to drive.” I chuckled, Sans following my gaze. “That’s my brother actually. What makes you so sure?” He asked and I shrugged. “It’s impossible to turn down Metts when he really wants something.” Seeing Mettaton take a step closer, planting a kiss on the tall skeleton’s cheek.

 

“And there goes my ride home and your brother.” Sans sighed, leaning back against his seat. “Wait. That’s the guy you lost your v-card to isn’t it?” He asked curiously and I nodded, there wasn’t any harm to telling him that at least. “Why? Feelin’ jealous?” I teased, grabbing his drink and taking a swig, feeling bold all of a sudden.

 

Sans watched me carefully, probably trying to get a read on me just as I was trying to get one on him. “Actually, a little bit yeah. If he’s good enough to snag my brother then he’s probably got some skills to be reckoned with. Papyrus doesn’t just give his attention to anyone.” The two of them came and sat next to one another, talking in low whispers amongst themselves, Sans and I having to move down to make room for them.

 

“Well Mettaton doesn’t usually keep interested in someone for this long so he really must be smitten.” My attention was drawn to the ring as my brother came up to his side of the ring, taking his gloves and talking to my dad. I sat on the edge of my seat, sizing up the competition who came up on the other side, something about him making my instincts kick in. “Your man is clean right?” I asked, glancing over at Sans who seemed relaxed, arm behind me.

 

“Course he is. He’s backed by Gaster, he’s wouldn’t pick someone who wasn’t.” He took another sip of his drink and I kept a close eye on the ring as Asriel and the other guy stepped into the ring. The rules were read and the coaches stood on the outside, my father going off to handle something, giving me a nod when he caught my eye. I watched as the bell rang, the referee taking a step back to watch.

 

“How about we make the bet a little more interesting. Your brother wins I take you out to dinner. My guy wins and you take me out to dinner.” Sans leaned forward as Asriel ducked a few punches, landing a couple of his own. “I don’t date my customers. Company policy.” I glanced over at him for a moment before turning back to the fight. The other guy got a good hit in on Asriel’s left side. Something didn’t seem right.

 

“It ain’t a date. It’s a bet. A little side bet.” I frowned. Something was wrong. Asriel looked like he was in pain. Those hits were good but they weren’t that good. “Yeah fine. Whatever you want.” I leaned forward, watching the fight closely, that’s when I saw it. Asriel’s white fur staining a little pink in the places that he’d been hit. “Son of a bitch…”I stood up, jumping up to the side of the ring where the referee stood.

 

“HEY! Get your ass into gear and break this up!” The referee glared over at me, “Listen up lady the fight ain’t over till it’s over. Get off the ring!” He yelled over the crowd. “Oh for fuck sake…Gotta do everything around here.” I cursed under my breath, hoping over the edge of the ring, “As! Duck!” I yelled, launching a kick towards the other fighter’s face, catching him off guard and knocking him back. Asriel slunk over to the side, breathing heavily and spitting out his mouth guard.

 

“Get off me you bitch!” The guy growled as he tried to land a punch on me. But I’d spent quite a bit of time training myself with Asgore and my brother that I was fast enough to dodge it, landing a hit of my own that left my hand stinging but I managed to grab one of his gloves, ripping it off and rolling away from him before he could try and hit me again.

 

“Frisk! What the hell are you doing? Get out of there!” Asgore boomed as I tossed him the glove, turning to glare at the referee. “He’s got blades in his gloves you piece of shit. Didn’t you check him before he came on the mat?” I stormed over to the ref, Sans, Papyrus and Mettaton all surrounding the ring. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down to my level, furious.

 

“Bull! You wanna try telling the truth this time or should I kick your ass all over this mat too?” I hissed through clenched teeth. No one put my family in danger. The referee glared angrily but he’d known me for quite some time and knew the threat wasn’t an idle one.

 

“The coach paid me to turn a blind eye.” He ground out through his teeth and I shoved him back when I heard my father step into the ring. “Hope it was worth it. You get out of here before I kick your ass out myself.” His voice growled with barely controlled anger, the referee making quick work to get out of there as my dad and I turned to help Asriel to his feet, helping him out of the ring and towards the back so we could take a look at his wounds.

 

“I’ll be alright sis.” Asriel responded as I grabbed the medical kit, coming to his side and taking a look at his wounds. There were a couple that were really deep, they were going to need stitches. “Well of course you are, you’re lucky I took those courses of first aid. This is going to hurt.” I went about trying to clean the wounds while my dad paced, trying to calm himself as the doors to the locker room swung open.

 

“Asriel darling are you alright?” Mettaton asked, peeling himself away from Papyrus to come take a look, taking over for me as I went to glare at Sans, hands stained red. “You told me your guy was clean! I don’t care who you think you are but you do not get to come in here and-“ Sans held his hands up defensively a strange gleam in his eye lights as he took a step back from my accusing finger poking into his chest.

 

“Whoa, hold your horses doll. This one wasn’t on us. I swear, we didn’t know he was fighting dirty. So don’t get your panties in a wad, we’ll take care of it from here.” I glared at him, not fully believing that he had no clue but something told me that he and his brother had at least some honor to them as Papyrus shot off several text messages.

 

Both of them sharing a look between one another that I didn’t quite understand. I sighed, trying to calm down before turning towards one of the sinks, washing my hands and wincing as I realized that there were a couple cuts on my knuckles from when I’d hit the cheating bastard in the face.

 

“Remind me never to piss you off doll. Here, let me take a look at that.” Sans reached out to touch my hand, only to have me pull away instinctively. “I’m fine. I must’ve cut my knuckle on one of his teeth or something, nothing serious. I can take care of it just fine.” Sans rolled his eye lights and grabbed my wrist, turning it over in his bony hands.

 

“I’m sure ya can. Just let me take a look at it.” I was about to argue when I glanced over at my dad who was eyeing me carefully. “I’m gonna take your brother in to get looked at. You going to be alright?” Asgore asked and I nodded with a smile, wincing as I felt the antiseptic solution on my open wound. “Yeah I’ll be fine dad. Let me know how it goes and I’ll see you guys later.” He gave me a quick squeeze on my shoulder.

 

“Later sis, thanks for the help. I owe you one.” Asriel nodded as they left, Mettaton putting everything away. “Sweetie, I’d love to stay but I gotta get back before curfew to check in with Tori and then I’ve got a client.” He came over, kissing my cheek and looking over at Papyrus who was on the phone with someone.

 

“Be good Metts. I’ll get home just fine. Let mom know what happened for me will ya?” I smiled and looked over at him as he winked at me, wrapping his arm around Papyrus’s and practically dragging him out into the main part of the gym, leaving me with Sans. “Good thing Paps left me the keys. You hungry? Looks like I owe you some dinner.” He asked, winking at me and I thought carefully about it.

 

It was the middle of winter and I wasn’t really all that close to home that would be comfortable to walk there. Plus it was night time. Not a good place to be for someone like me. “Alright. But only because I’m starving. Let me pick up my winnings really quick and then we can go.” I walked ahead of him, going to one of the bookie, collecting my winnings and double checking with one of the other employees to make sure they locked up I wrapped myself up in my coat and glanced over at Sans who was idly twirling the car keys around his fingers. “Ready?” He asked and I nodded, walking alongside him to the parking lot that was slowly emptying, out to a fancy black sports car


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get updated. I couldn't decide where I wanted things to go so I had a bit of a block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Also a ceasar is sort of like a bloody mary type of drink just as a fyi

“Wow, guess being a gang banger has its perks huh?” I whistled appreciatively, making Sans chuckle as he opened the car door for me which made me blush a little. “It’s got a few. But I imagine you’ve got your own kind of perks at your job.” I got into the nice leather seats, buckling in as Sans got into the driver’s seat, adjusting the seat to his height.

 

“Where are we going to eat?” I asked as he started to pull out of the parking lot, turning on the radio to a station that played some of the more popular songs. “There’s this one place I like to go. It’s not too fancy but they’ve got some damn good food.” He glanced over at me as I shrugged. Not really caring where we went so long as I got something to eat. It was silent between us as he drove to a little bar and grill that I hadn’t been to in ages, the sign read Grillby’s on the front of the building.

 

I watched as he pulled into a parking spot, turning off the car and getting out, me following behind him. Our shoes crunched in the snow, the parking lot relatively full as a dog monster stood out front smoking what looked like a dog treat which was weird but I just took it in stride as Sans held open the door for me. “Thank you.” I muttered, stiffening slightly as he placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me further into the bar towards a booth.

 

“Sans. I was wondering when you were going to show up.” The faint crackling of a warm fire leaned up against his side of the booth, making me look up to see the flame elemental smirking. I felt a faint flush rush to my cheeks as I looked at the handsome monster, his eyes eyeing me with approval. “Who’s your friend?” The flame monster asked, reaching out his hand for me to take. I took it, feeling his warmth seep through my skin as he leaned over and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

 

“Grillby meet Frisk. Frisk meet Grillby, he runs the place.” I smiled politely as Grillby returned my hand, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen from his chest pocket. “Pleasure. What’s a girl like you doing running around with a guy like him?” He asked and I ran a hand through my hair, getting comfortable in the booth. “I lost a bet.” I shrugged throwing a smirk towards Sans who chuckled at me.

 

“Seems about right. Now what can I get you tonight? I already know what you’re having Sans.” Grillby asked, pen poised to take my order as I took a quick glance through the menu. I picked out a chicken dish and drink, a ceaser*, the flame monster giving me a wink and walking off to get the order in as Sans leaned back, arms spread on the back of the booth.

 

“Alright, so are you and the robot like a thing?” He asked, catching me off guard for a moment before I let out a laugh shaking my head. “No, no. No. He’s just a really good friend of mine. I don’t date.” I saw him quirk a brow at me curiously, glancing behind me as Grillby returned with our drinks, placing them in front of us before leaving again. “You ever been on a date before?” Sans asked, confusing me with all of the questions.

 

“I’m not really comfortable with answering that. In fact, let’s just stray away from any personal questions. You’re still my client and I still have a life outside of my job that I would like to live without too much incident.” I took a sip of my drink, a little nervous as he leaned forward towards me. “It was just a question doll. Why don’t you date? Cause of your job?” I sighed, he was getting attached. I knew the signs, had been in the business long enough to realize it. I should’ve just walked home, this was a mistake. How could I be so stupid?

 

“Sorry. Just a little curious is all.” He leaned back and I cleared my throat, taking a long pull on my drink, savoring the flavor and the warmth of the alcohol. “Yeah, well just don’t. I may not be on the clock right now but I don’t know you and I don’t spill my guts to just anyone.” Sans tilted his skull to the side, taking a drink of his whiskey, seeming like he was trying to figure me out.

 

Good luck, I thought. Even my parents didn’t know all my history. It would crush them if they did. “Alright then let’s make a deal doll face. I tell you somethin’ and you tell me somethin’. We’ll keep it simple but ya gotta be honest about it. Can’t stand a liar.” He eyed me and I couldn’t help the laugh that came out of me. “You’re asking me, an escort, to tell the truth about myself? Are you drunk?” I took another drink, the conversation paused as Grillby returned with two plates of food, placing them in front of us. He turned towards me hand on his hip, looking over his thin rimmed glasses with a charming smirk.

 

“How’s your drink?” He asked and I nodded with a smile. “Very good thank you.” He winked and I felt a little chill go down my spine. “On the house for a pretty little thing like you. Enjoy your meal.” He walked past me and Sans gave a little chuckle. “looks like you’ve caught his eye.” He took a bite of his meal, eye lights unreadable as I tried to gauge his expression, shrugging and taking a couple bites of my own food. It was delicious. Some of the best chicken I’d had in fact, a soft sound of joy coming from me without thinking. The sound caught Sans’s attention, eye lights flicking to me in surprise.

 

“Don’t give me that look, this is delicious. I might have to come here more often.” I said in between bites, washing it down with a sip of my drink. “So, what do ya say? A truth for a truth?” He asked, watching me from the other side of the table. I thought for a moment. This was dangerous territory for both of us. He could think there was a relationship, make me lose clients if he wanted to get too involved. Not to mention his own line of business wasn’t something to scoff at. He could make people disappear if he wanted.

 

“I’ll start. I like whiskey. Now you. What’s your favorite color?” The simple question caught me completely off guard. What was he trying to get at? Were you two in grade school or something? He ate while he waited for me to answer. I thought for a moment, considering just lying for the sake of it, it didn’t really matter if he knew what my favorite color was did it? That wasn’t really dangerous, was it? “I’d probably have to say red. What kind of whiskey?” He shrugged taking a drink. “Any kind that’s wet. Red huh? I think blue would look better on you.” I looked at him sharply, sensing a joke I wasn’t aware of somewhere in there before he shook his head.

 

“Just sayin doll. No need to get all worked up about it. When were you adopted?” Now it was my turn to shake my head. There was no way Sans was going to get any personal information out of me. “Sans. My personal life is none of your business. You can’t stay out of it then I’m going to have no choice but to drop you as a client.” There, maybe now he’d get the hint. Sans nodded and shrugged. “Fine fine. I get it doll. Then let’s go to neutral territory. How was your day?” I sighed, shaking my head.

 

“Not great. A friend of mine died. She was a sweetheart and young.” I didn’t catch his eye lights as I picked at my food, taking a drink but his voice seemed softer. “That sucks. I’m sorry. Was she a coworker?” I nodded, taking another couple of bites while he watched from the other side of the table. It was silent between the both of us for a moment as we ate, the sounds of the bar and its patrons all around. “I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose a friend. It sucks.” I nodded and sighed.

 

Of course he would. It wasn’t like either of us worked in very safe environments. The two of us finished our meals and drinks when Grillby came back over with the check and his business card, slipping the card over to me with his phone number on it. “Just in case you feel like coming in for another drink. Could save you a seat right up at the bar next to me.” Grillby winked while Sans handed out some money towards the check. “Thank you. The food was great.” I put on my coat and gave him a smile as Sans followed suit.

 

“Thanks Grillbz. See ya later.” I followed Sans back out into the cold, the skeleton opening my door for me as I got in. He started the car and turned on the radio, sitting for a moment before I turned to him in confusion. “I don’t know where ya live. So?” I blushed. This was the tricky part. I didn’t want him to know where I lived. That was the absolute biggest rule anyone could break. So I decided to guide him to another address that was still close enough to my building that I wouldn’t have to walk too far to get home. Sans pulled out of the parking lot, listening to my instructions quietly.

 

“Ya sure this is yer place?” He asked, looking up at the brick faced building as I started to hurry up and grab my things. “Yep. Thanks. I’ll see you then.” I hopped out of the car before he could say anything and started heading up to the front of the building, turning to see if he’d driven off yet but he hadn’t. He was still sitting there, eye lights watching me carefully with a smirk on his face. I waved and got to the front door, hoping that it would be unlocked, sighing in annoyance when it wasn’t, even more so when Sans rolled down the window and chuckled. “Problems doll?”

 

I cursed under my breath and pulled my coat tighter around me. “Nope. I’m good.” I called out but he still didn’t move. Damnit. “You can go now. I’m fine.” My teeth chattered. “I’ll just go around the back. Later.” I waved and headed down the alley that would lead me to my apartment only to shriek as Sans appeared right in front of me. “I knew this wasn’t your place. You wanna know why?” He asked and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know the answer. “Because I own the place. And I don’t remember seein yer name on the lease.”

 

My face flushed beet red and I started to take a few steps away from him. “It’s alright doll face. Just let me walk ya home to make sure yer safe. This ain’t the best part of town.” He extended his hand to me. I hesitated. But it didn’t really look like I had much of a choice. “Fine. Just…” He chuckled and rolled his eye lights. “I know. Don’t worry. Yer secret’s safe with me. Come on. Its cold.” I nodded, ignoring his hand and walking past him towards my apartment.

 

I did feel a little safer with him by my side as I walked through the alley. He was right that it wasn’t exactly the best place in town for a single girl walking home at, I checked my phone, nearly midnight. Having a big gang boss by my side should be more than enough protection from any low life’s sticking around. “How’d you manage that trick back there?” I asked, glancing at him from the corner of my eyes and he chuckled, hands in his pockets as our feet crunched through the snow. “Magic sweetheart. It’s all in the fingers.” He smirked and I couldn’t help the faint blush that came to my cheeks as I picked up the pace.

 

I saw the parking lot to my building and gave a sigh of relief that I hadn’t realized I’d been holding back. “Thank you for walking me to my apartment.” Sans nodded and chuckled, puffs of hot air rolling out between his nasal cavity. “No problem doll. I’ll see ya on Sunday right?” I nodded, taking out my keys and waving at the security guard in the window, him standing up at the sight of Sans and giving me a look as if asking if I needed his help. I shook my head but he still stayed standing, hand on his hip just in case making me feel a little better.

 

“Yeah. Good night.” I punched in the code and started to head inside. “Good night Frisk.” I heard him say just before he disappeared, quickly making my way upstairs to my apartment and settling in for the night. Why was my heart racing so much? His parting words making my heart pound against my rib cage. This was bad. All kinds of bad…


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning you woke to the sound of someone knocking on your door. Groggily you got up and wrapped a robe around you, peeking through the peep hole before unlocking to let Asriel in. “Hey bro. How do you feel?” I asked and yawned, closing the door behind us as he set up the breakfast on my bar, scooting over some Starbucks coffee my way. “Sore but that’s nothing new. Ended up with only ten stitches last night. We saw Mettaton leaving with that tall skeleton and you weren’t anywhere in sight. How’d you get home?” He eyed me carefully and I rolled my eyes taking a drink of my overly expensive coffee drink.

 

“I caught a ride. Also if you don’t want to know the answer, don’t ask.” Asriel huffed angrily and took a bite of his breakfast shaking his head and scratching idly at his stiches. “Fine. Doesn’t mean I have to like it. You’re an idiot for risking yourself like that. Dad called mom last night and bitched her out about putting you into that situation. She obviously said that you were an adult and that you could’ve backed out if you felt endangered but since you didn’t there wasn’t a problem. I just don’t get it...” I took a few bites of the breakfast he’d bought me and shrugged with a sigh. “You have a degree, you have the ability to go out and get a decent, real job. Why do you keep doing this? You know the risks.” I looked at him, my words coming out colder than I intended. I’d heard this spiel a hundred times before. “Yes I do know. And I don’t expect you to understand why I ended up where I am. And you probably never will. So just back off a bit will ya? I can’t…” I shake my head and sigh.

 

Asriel fixes me with a look of pity that I knew all too well. “One of these day’s you’ll have to tell someone about what happened at college to make you this way. I just care about you is all.” I smiled and nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear. “I know. I just…not right now.” He nodded and playfully punched my shoulder with a soft chuckle. The two of us finished breakfast, just hanging out together and eventually moving to play a couple of video games like we used to when we were kids. “As I swear to god if you don’t stop walking in front of me I will shoot you in the head…” I nudged him with a hint of aggravation as we tried to fight off a zombie hoard. “Well maybe try not shooting me in the head while I kick these zombie asses.” He didn’t take his eyes off the screen even for a second, tongue sticking out in concentration as the two of us tried to work through the level together.

 

It was just nice to hang out together. Not having to put up a face and pretend. We could just be ourselves like we used to before our lives went out the way it did. “Hey I heard about your friend. I’m sorry.” Asriel finally spoke as we were waiting for the loading screen. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” I nudged him again and he nudged back, offering his support silently. “What are you doing today? You want to go out drinking with me and the guys from the gym? We were going to go out last night but obviously I was a little busy.” I thought for a bit, not sure if I should go or if I just wanted to hang out at home. “Can I get a rain check? I think I’m going to just stay home tonight and catch up on some reading or something.” Asriel nodded and got up, stretching with a yawn and an audible pop in his back. “Suit yourself. But you seriously need to get out more and make some more friends. You can’t just stay holed up here and at the brothel all the time.” He ruffled my hair as he passed, scratching again at his stiches and I threw a pillow at him. “Quit scratching at those. Or we’ll have to put you in the cone of shame.” I smirked and he just rolled his eyes, leaving my house to go to his across the hall.

 

Once he was gone it was quiet again. I turned off the television and made myself comfortable on the couch, grabbing my book and just sitting in the sun light reading. It was easier to deal with that than deal with the crushing guilt of not seeing Cynthia while I’d had the chance, the fear of getting too close to Sans, the constant fear of what could happen at my job, because of what I do there’s always danger. Always lurking around the corner. And then there was the possibility of the fact that Sans could actually be my neighbor. With a groan I snapped my book closed and set it aside, running my hands through my hair. Stupid. So stupid. I nearly jumped when my phone rang, expecting it to be my mother only to see Mettaton’s contact picture come up. “Hello darling! Did you get home alright? I have got to tell you all about my night! So me and Papy, that super sexy tall drink of water of a skeleton…” I smiled, putting the phone on speaker next to me as I leaned back to listen to him talk all about the night before. Only barely paying attention, catching little details such as the fact that the tall skeleton brother apparently had a few piercings down below and that he was a total gentleman.

 

It was nice just listening to him talk. He seemed really excited about his time spent with Papyrus as you quickly learned, and that made me both happy and a little jealous. Seemed the two of them had a really good time, able to put aside what they did for a living and actually go on a real date. “Darling? Dearest? Are you doing alright? You’ve barely said a word?” Mettaton finally slowed his roll enough to realize that I hadn’t said anything for the past twenty minutes. “No I’m fine. Just thinking is all. I’m happy you had a good time with him. You going to see him again?” I asked, almost hearing the smile that beamed across his face. “Yes! In the next couple of days he wants to take me out to this wonderful restaurant, you know the really fancy one on the nicer part of town? I can hardly wait!” I nodded, I knew the one. I let him chat for a little longer before checking the time and rolling my eyes. “Hey sorry to cut this short Mets but I have to get going to my other job.” Mettaton sighed and you knew he was shaking his head.

 

“You need to learn how to take a night off darling! I know you’ve got bills and student loans to pay off but you don’t need to work all the time.” I shrugged and told him good night. Getting off the couch and grabbing my bag for tonight, already packed and ready to go. It was actually one of the things I did enjoy doing. Even though I only did it once a week for the little bit extra cash I still loved it. I grabbed a couple things and my coat, and locked up behind me. I waved to the security guy and made my way out into the cold, seeing the car pull up with a young deer monster waving in the front seat. “Get in! I’m freezing my tits off out here!” She called out good naturedly and I smiled, making my way into her front seat, reaching over and giving her a hug before she pulled away from the building.

 

“You ready? We’ve got a big crowd coming in tonight. Should be making hella big money!” The doe gave an excited squeak as she turned up the radio to get us pumped up. “Thank god! I could use an extra couple hundred bucks this month. How you been Tori?” The doe quickly told me about her week as we drove down past the brothel further into the Red district, me doing the same for the most part. She was one of those people you just couldn’t help but pick up on her energy. She was so sweet and bubbly. Plus she really was one hell of a dancer. I smiled when I saw all the cars parked up front of the strip club. Tori did say it was going to be a busy night. “Bachelor parties are the best I swear to god! Hey maybe I can score me some tail for later on tonight huh?” She winked and I rolled my eyes as she parked the car in the back with the other dancer’s. Each of us grabbing our bags and heading inside, linked arm in arm. Even my mother didn’t know that I danced here. She’d probably give me a hard time too about it. Saying she gave me the nights off so I could actually have a night off not spend it working.

 

I said hello to some of the other girls as we walked in, the music pumping through the speakers even in the back where the dressing rooms were. Most of the girls turned to me and gave me quick hugs or pecks on the cheek as we all got ready for tonight. I stripped down and got into my costume, an oversized sweater that hung off my shoulders that was just short of being see through, giving them just enough to tease what was underneath. Pulling on a pair of extremely short shorts that barely covered anything. I took a seat at one of the vanities and started working on my makeup while another girl came up behind me and started messing with my hair. “Hey sweetie! Mind if I help you out a bit with this op of yours?” The blonde asked, one who’s name was Cassie.

 

I nodded and kept working on my makeup while she worked my hair into long luscious curls that fell against my back, adding a bit of glitter hair spray to keep it all in place. “Thanks! I can never get it to look right especially in the back. How’s the kids?” I asked, looking at her in the mirror as she did a double check of my hair to make sure it was all in place. “Well my boy got an A in his biology class this week. And the little one got suspended from day care for biting another kid and then proceeding to eat a glue stick so I think we all know who’s going to go through college at this rate.” She laughed and I smiled at her.

 

“Oh! Here are those heels you wanted honey! I think they’ll go great with that sweater!” She leaned over and grabbed a pair of heels that matched the soft pink of your sweater, the light in my eyes sparkling. “Oh you know I’m a sucker for a good pair of pumps! Thank you!” I squealed and put them on, looking at them in the full length mirror with the rest of my outfit. “They look so cute on you! You know what? Keep ‘em baby. They pinch my toes.” I shook my head and tried to offer to pay her for them but she wouldn’t hear of it. “Think of it as an early Christmas present! Now go out there and make some money sweetie!” She gave me an air kiss and pat me on the rear as my set neared.

 

I listened to the music pumping through the speakers, the sound of the very drunk bachelor party hooting and hollering at the ladies on stage. I took a deep breath, putting myself in the mindset. They weren’t allowed to touch me here. Here I could just do my thing, lose myself to the music, and not have to worry about them touching me if I didn’t want them too. The bouncers were fast, the owner was a decent guy who took care of all of his dancers, both male and female. It wasn’t a bad place to work. Hell one night here helped pay off some of your student loans for a month mostly. I went by my alibi, Chara here too. Just made things easier. So when I heard my cue I slipped into that persona just like any other night and got onto the darkened stage, listening as the men and women in the crowd gave excited yells and hoots.

 

I took a deep breath and started my set. Striking my pose and giving the crowd a seductive wink as the lights turned on. I moved, losing myself to the way the music wrapped around me, my body rolling and gyrating as I teased and played with the crowd. Showing bits of skin as I went, wrapping my body around the pole to the whistles and cat calls. I danced, using all the skills I’d learned from the other girls, even some classes I’d taken over the years to entice. I wrapped my legs tight around the top of the pole, leaning my body back, letting my top simply slide off onto the stage, exposing the cute pink pasties on my breasts, much to the excitement of the people. This was okay. This was fun. I twirled and twisted my body around the pole, showing off everything I had to offer, and they couldn’t touch one little bit of me.

 

Not without my say so. Here, I was in charge. Money littered the stage, I crawled on my hands and knees, not really looking at anyone in particular, the lights were too bright anyways. I rolled over onto my back, slipping off the shorts nice and slow, careful to avoid pulling off my heels, showing off the nice pink thong that matched the pasties. All too soon the song came to an end and my set was over, one of the bouncers grabbed my clothes while another collected the money, handing it to me as I stepped off the stage, gratefully taking a bottle of water from one of the girls. “Good news sweetheart. You’ve been booked for a private dance!” The owner came by as I was putting my cash into my bag backstage, the front of my shorts hanging open still after hastily putting them on after my set.

 

“I do?” I took another couple sips of water, fixing my hair in the mirror as the owner smiled at me pleasantly. “You sure do. He’s in room three when you’re ready. He paid for two hours up front so show him a good time. Remember we’ve got people on the outside if he gets too rough or you’ve had enough. Good show!” The owner gave my shoulder a squeeze, handing me the two hundred dollars in cash before leaving, talking to some of the other dancers as he went with a big grin on his face. He was probably making a killing tonight with how busy it was. I pulled my shirt on again, fixed my makeup and buttoned up my shorts again, looking presentable as I made my way down towards the private rooms, saying hello to the bouncers that stood in the hall as I opened door three. I could smell cigar smoke which wasn’t uncommon in the back rooms. I closed the door behind me and turned to see my client with my patented smile only to have it falter at the sight of who it was sitting on the long deep couch. “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” I groaned.

 

“Well well well…Small world ain’t it doll face?” Sans smirked, taking a puff of his cigar.


	8. Chapter 8

“Seriously? You can’t go to literally any other strip club? Are you stalking me? Because this…this is not cool.” I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him but he only seemed to smirk even more, holding his hands up defensively. “Whoa whoa whoa there sweetheart! I ain’t stalking ya one bit! I was just as surprised as you are that yer here!” I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed angrily.

 

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” I snapped, not moving from my spot by the door, glaring at him as he puffed on his cigar. “I came fer my buddy’s bachelor party. I swear to god. Saw ya go on stage, recognized the name and there ya were. Figured I’d come say hi. Didn’t think I was gonna get the third degree.” I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Not sure if I even believed him at all in the first place. “I brought ya somethin’ to eat? Figured ya might’ve worked up an appetite up there.” He gestured to the small coffee table where I hadn’t noticed the brown paper bags and some sodas sitting when I walked in.

 

I stayed silent for a while, gauging whether I would accept his offer or just walk right out and give him his money back. But I was hungry. I could just use this as my break hour? Sighing I finally relented, taking a seat opposite him on the big couch and taking the soda can he offered me. “See? No big deal. Just a big coincidence is all. I also grabbed some cigarettes for ya if ya want ‘em.” I grabbed the pack, tapping it on the back of my hand and pulling one from inside, leaning forward when Sans offered up his lighter.

 

Once the nicotine hit, my nerves seemed to calm down a bit, at least enough to keep my hands from shaking. “I didn’t know you could dance like that. How long you been doin’ this fer?” Sans asked as he pulled out a couple of hamburgers and some fries from the bag, setting some in front of me, careful not to touch my knee by accident. Something I did take note of, was he being considerate? Keeping the no touch rule of the club even though we knew one another? That would be a first.

 

“A while.” I managed and he chuckled, setting his cigar down in an ash tray before grabbing some ketchup and mustard and pouring it right on the burger as well as on some fries. “That your answer to everything? You been doing this longer than the other one?” He eyed me from the corner of his sockets as he took a big bite of his burger. “Longer yeah. Started off as a way to pay through college and now I just do it for fun. Plus the extra cash doesn’t hurt.” I take a few bites of my food, actually thankful for him grabbing me something to eat, and the cigarettes didn’t hurt either.

 

“You know how stereotypical that sounds right?” He chuckled and I couldn’t help the soft laughter that came out of my mouth too as I took a sip of my soda. “Yeah I know. But still I really did enjoy it. Mom wouldn’t like it, and neither would the rest of my family. I only work like once a week but it’s fun.” I shrugged, feeling comfortable, more comfortable than I’d felt in a long time. I leaned back against the couch, crossing my legs and fluffing out my hair behind me, taking another drag of my cigarette. Sans looked over at me and smirked, shoving in a couple of fries into his mouth.

 

“So why don’t ya do it full time?” He asked and I shrugged, listening to the sultry songs playing through the speakers although a little muted to make conversing easier. “I don’t know. I only really like the Saturday crowds. The rest of the week you get the real sleezeballs and they get even more handsy. If you know what I mean.” I finish my cigarette and put it out in the ash tray, not noticing the way his eye lights followed my motion and how he moved his knee out of my way.

 

“You dance pretty good though. Did ya take classes?” I nodded, not sure why I was talking to him about it. “I took a few when I realized I started to like it. Cynthia took a few classes with me. She was a natural at it.” I smiled softly, remembering the way she used to look dancing at the gym, so carefree and fun. Sans looked at me carefully, picking up his cigar and taking a pull on it, letting the smoke come out of his nasal cavity in slow circles. “What was her favorite flower do you know?” The question caught me off guard and I looked up at him in surprise, a little bit of suspicion in my gaze.

 

“Daffodils why?” He nodded, pulling out his phone from his pocket and putting it into his notes. “I want to send her some flowers. Do you know when the funeral is?” He didn’t look back up at me but I knew he could see the look of confusion on my face as I tried to figure out what his angle was. “Look, I just want to do somethin nice for the poor girl. She deserves to have somethin nice. It’s the least I could do for her.” I blinked at him and gave him the details, feeling that he was actually being sincere, not sensing any ulterior motive behind his words.

 

“Thanks. She’d really like that.  And thank you for the food. I was actually pretty hungry.” Sans nodded and leaned back, putting one of his feet on the couch as he lay back against the arm rest, still leaving plenty of room between the two of us. “No problem on both counts doll. So ya gotta ride home tonight? Yer on my way?” He asked and instantly my guard is brought back up again and I realize that I’d probably given him the wrong impression again. I shake my head.

 

“No thanks. I’ve got a ride. We carpool. It’s fine.” I take my soda and sip at it as he watches me, seeming relaxed still. “How come ya don’t got a car of yer own? Ya make enough money fer it I’m guessin.” He tapped the ash off the end of his cigar and I shrugged. “Don’t need one. I only go to and from work. Plus I borrow my mom’s car when I need it. Or Asriel’s.” I explained, reaching to clean up the mess, putting the trash into the paper bag which I noticed had the Grillby’s logo printed on it.

 

“Ya need to get a life outside o’ work doll face. Not good fer ya livin yer life in the shadows like ya do.” I chuckled at that and stood to stretch out my legs, noticing the way his eyes followed the length of my legs as I stood. “Alright I got a question for you. How come you don’t want to have sex with me?” The question seemed to catch him off guard and I could swear there was a hint of a pale purple coloring on his cheekbones.

 

“Why? Ya that desperate fer me?” He chuckled in that teasing way of his that I’d slowly come to know. Sans took another pull of his cigar and shook his head when I tried to stutter out a response, slightly annoyed with how my voice caught. “Not that I don’t want to darlin because trust me…”He looked me up and down as I stood, making me feel a little subconscious about myself all of a sudden, “Who wouldn’t want to? Just needed a quiet place to crash for a while.” I blinked at him in confusion.

 

“So naturally a brothel is the first place you would go for that. Of course. Because that makes sense.” I quirk a brow at him, not fully believing him as I set my soda back down on the table. Sans chuckled and shrugged. “It’s a lot quieter than anywhere else. Plus, I don’t mind the company.” I was about to respond with something when there was a knock on the door, nearly making me jump in surprise. It wasn’t time yet. I walked over and peeked through the door to come face to face with the owner who looked me up and down in a bit of surprise.

 

“Why aren’t you naked? The guy paid…You know what just do what you do best alright? Give him the works. I’ll give you another hour, guy looks like a big tipper. Here’s some champagne. Now get in there.” I took the champagne bottle and took a step back as the owner closed the door on my face. Greed could be an ugly thing.

 

“Compliments of the owner.” I sighed as I turned back around, hearing the lock on the door behind me click. Sans looked at me curiously as I set the bottle down on the table, stepping aside as a pole extended down from the ceiling via the remote on the outside. “Hey ya don’t gotta do that. I just wanted to give ya a break is all.” Sans looked at me and I shook my head.

 

“That’s not what the boss wants. He even gave me another hour just to make sure you leave here feeling…satisfied.” Sans’s eyes went wide for a second as he realized what I meant. I turned up the music from a panel in the wall, starting my personal show for him. I should’ve known eventually it would come to something like this. The owner knew what I did for a living. And it wouldn’t be the first time a customer went home satisfied with my service.

 

“Look doll…ya don’t have ta do that. That’s not what I meant…” Sans tried to explain and I moved off the pole to straddle his lap, the closest I’d been to him since I’d met him, hands on his chest. “That’s what happens back here. That’s part of my job.” Sans looked up at me, putting his cigar down on the ash tray, his hands taking mine much to my surprise.

 

“I ain’t gonna do something with a girl who don’t want it. That ain’t me.” He spoke softly, sincere in his words that struck me to my core as I stared down at him. “But I do want it?” The words came out more as a question, the usual words I’d said to my clients seeming flat as Sans shook his head with a sigh. “No. You don’t. I know ya don’t doll. Why’re you cryin? Did I say somethin wrong?” I blinked, one hand reaching up to touch my cheek damp with tears.

 

When did I start crying? Why was I crying? “D-doll?” I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him much to his surprise, crying silently into his nice clothes, smelling his cologne. He hesitated, hands shakily rubbing my back as I cried. “It’s alright. I got ya sweetheart. I got ya…” He whispered, letting me cry it out.

 

My fingers gripped his shirt as I cried, tears soaking into the fabric of his shoulder, just hearing him whisper that it was alright, the soft rubbing on my back was helping. I hadn’t heard anyone say that to me in such a long time. If ever. I curled up against him in his lap and just cried. I couldn’t remember the last time I really cried like this, crying for Cynthia, for my life, for the way things were, the past, all of it.

 

After a while, I managed to get a hold of myself, Sans holding me close in his lap, large hands rubbing up and down my back in that comforting way. “I’m sorry…I don’t…I don’t know what came over me…” I tried to sit up, wiping my face when he handed me his pocket square to dab at my eyes. “It’s alright. I ain’t worried ‘bout it. Seemed like you needed it. Are you alright?” He asked, looking at me with concern and I nodded, I did feel a bit better.

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry for keeping you from your friend’s bachelor party.” I cleared my throat and adjusted myself on his lap, not quite wanting to get off of him just yet, I wanted to keep feeling safe. Did I feel safe with him? Why? Why did I feel safe with him even at all? I knew what he was, a killer, a hustler, a monster. And yet out of all the men I’d been with…he’s the one that made me feel safe.

 

“Nah. It’s all good doll. They were mostly drunk by the time we got here. I can tell ya they don’t even remember I was here in the first place. You sure you’re alright?” I nodded and finally got off of him, looking up at the clock on the wall. Only about twenty minutes left.

 

Sans followed my gaze and sighed. “Yeah I’m fine. But I still have to let my boss think we did stuff. Otherwise…” Sans nodded and chuckled, opening up the bottle of champagne, pouring some of it into the empty soda cups so it looked like we’d been drinking it. “Let’s make it convincing, then shall we?” He winked and I couldn’t help the soft smile that came to my face as he came up and ruffled my hair a little bit.

 

“Gotta make it look like ya got sex hair.” He said and I let him fiddle with it for a bit, watching him take a step back and look at his handiwork with a thoughtful look on his face. I took off my shirt which made him blush that faint purple again as he avoided looking at me anywhere but my chest. “Good idea. Maybe unbutton your pants too though like ya just put em on before steppin out.” Sans untucked his shirt and undid a few of his buttons as well, misbuttoning a few of them as I stepped forward and messed up his tie as well.

 

I looked at him and leaned in much to his surprise, kissing his vertebra on his neck, leaving a lipstick stain when I pulled away. “Figured it might look more convincing if…you know…” I shrugged and he nodded. “Yeah. You’re right. Should…should I give you a couple?” Suddenly I was nervous, but I pulled my hair aside, tilting my head so he could have better access as his mouth grazed my skin. He didn’t touch me other than placing a few strategic bite marks that’ll show up on my throat and shoulder.

 

I had to bite my lips to keep the soft moan from bubbling through. I was always a sucker for this sort of thing only this seemed…different. Better? Somehow. When Sans pulled away he still had that faint blush on his cheek bones and I was pretty sure I had a smattering of red on mine. “Thank you.” I whispered looking up at him and he nodded slowly. “Yeah. No problem. Ya ready?” He asked and reached for the door handle, the lock opening from the other side when the timer ran out on the clock.

 

“Damn baby girl…gonna have ta keep on comin back if that’s how ya show a guy a good time.” He chuckled, reaching down and slapping my ass, making me jump almost forgetting that we were supposed to be putting on a show. “Come back any time sugar. I’ll be waiting.” I winked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a kiss on his cheek, holding my shirt in my hands as I watched him go, adjusting his shirt as he went, giving me a wink back.

 

“Good job sweet cheeks!” The owner came up excited behind me. “Your shift is over if you want to head home.” I nodded, pulling on my shirt and heading into the back once again, fixing my clothes and my hair as I went, smiling even when the girls gave me looks of pity. Tori came up to me and gave me a hug, slinging her arm around my shoulder.

 

“You okay honey?” I nodded and told her I’d tell her in the car, she quickly grabbed her things while I grabbed mine, telling everyone goodbye as we headed back into the car. “Okay. So, we all saw you go in there with that skeleton guy. You guys were in there for three hours. Did he…?” She started up the car and I shook my head, feeling better than I had in a long time.

 

“No no. We just talked. He brought me dinner. He’s my client from my other job and I guess he was here with that bachelor party. It was actually…not that bad.” I relaxed into the passenger seat, pulling my coat tighter around me. Tori glanced over at me and smiled.

 

“Not that bad huh? So the sex hair, the love bites? All a ruse huh? Nice. Easy money then. I made fucking bank tonight! It was awesome!” She hummed along to the music and smiled as we pulled up to the front of my building. “I’ll see you next week!” She waved, waiting for me to get into my apartment before driving off. The security guard waved me good night as I headed upstairs to my apartment.

 

I took a quick shower, washed out the hair spray, the makeup, got into my comfiest of clothes and climbed into bed. For the first time in a long time, feeling lighter than I had for as long as I can remember.


	9. Chapter 9

I followed the last of my customers out of the room, smoking a cigarette as I made my way to my usual room that I was to share with Sans. It’d been a long day, some of the clients had been regulars but didn’t make it any less work, trying to keep up the façade that I actually wanted them, that it felt good. Because honestly most of the time it didn’t. They were all so greedy.

 

I hadn’t had good, fun sex in who knew how long. I made myself comfortable on the bed, finishing my cigarette and going through my phone while I waited for him. It gave me time to think. I shouldn’t have let him see me like that last night. It could send the wrong message. I didn’t want him to get attached, I couldn’t let him get attached. It just wouldn’t work. A whore and a gangster? No. It wouldn’t work. It just wouldn’t. Relationships like that didn’t work. Many of the girls had tried and more often than not it ended in tears.

 

I sighed, shaking my head. Stop. This wasn’t a relationship. It never was and it never would be. I couldn’t let him get any closer. From now on you were a brick wall, strictly professional. Stop being stupid. I was just finishing my cigarette when I heard the door open, looking up to see Sans standing in the door, cigar hanging between his teeth, taking off his hat and coat.

 

“Hey doll.” He smiled pleasantly and made himself comfortable on the bed next to me. “Yer other boss give ya any trouble last night?” He asked with a yawn, letting a puff of cigar smoke curl out of his mouth, sitting up against the headboard, feet crossed at the ankles. “Nah. It was fine. I went home pretty much after you left, had everyone convinced you and I bumped uglies.” He chuckled and tapped the ash off his cigar in the ashtray on the night stand. I pulled my legs up a little as I leaned up against the headboard as well, putting out my cigarette.

 

“I can tell ya now it wouldn’t be ugly if we did.” I watched him from the corner of my eye, seeing for the first time the strange looking purple tongue run over his teeth with a wink at me. “Whoa…How do you do that?” I asked suddenly curious about how a skeleton could have a tongue but then I realized that he had a little bit of a gut where his guts should have been if he was a human.

 

“I told ya, magic.” He chuckled, winking over at me, scratching at his chin idly, a smirk tugging at his mouth. I shrugged, of course it was magic. He was a monster. Plus, it wasn’t like I didn’t know about magic, my own mother could use fire magic. Still that tongue was pretty cool, maybe that’s how he still looked bigger than a skeleton normally would.

 

Although it wasn’t like I’d spent much time with skeleton monsters to be honest so I did have some bit of curiosity. It was silent between us for a long time, I lit another cigarette, he puffed on his cigar. It was a strange combination of weird and comfortable at the same time. On the one hand, he still kept his distance from me, which in its own way was actually pretty nice for a change. But on the other, weird because I was so used to all the touching all the time.

 

“So, how ya doin? Ya know…because of yesterday?” He asked quietly after a long time of silence. I shrugged, sighing a little as I took a pull of my cigarette. “Fine. Just…don’t really want to get into it. Pretend it didn’t happen. If you don’t mind.” Sans eyed me carefully as I smoked, trying to put up that wall again. Keep him out, keep him from getting too close. I couldn’t risk it.

 

“I see. Ya know it’s all good if ya wanna talk about it. Not like I’m gonna tell anyone.” I shook my head and finished my cigarette, putting the rest of it out in my ash tray next to me. “Nope. I’m good.” He watched me for a moment, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but deciding against it, snapping his mouth shut with an audible click. “Fine. Night doll.” He put out his cigar, slipping under the blankets and rolling away from me on his side and turning off the lights while I did the same facing the other side. I stayed on the edge of the bed as I drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning, I found myself curled up next to him, his arms wrapped around my waist, my head tucked under his chin. It was warm, comfortable, and dangerous. Wrong. Luckily I didn’t have to worry about it too much as I heard Sans’s phone go off. Or I thought. The skeleton didn’t move away, instead he pulled me closer, feeling his chest against my back. He sighed softly in his sleep, feeling his grip tighten slightly around me.

 

“Mmm…Frisk…” He mumbled in his sleep, my heart leaping into my throat at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. The way he said it…soft, sweet. No. No. I knew that sound. I knew the way he said my name meant trouble. I pulled myself away from his grip, slipping out of the bed and starting to put on the rest of my clothes. “Hey. What’s goin’ on?” He asked sleepily with a yawn. I ignored him, shaking my head as I gathered my things.

 

“Doll? What’s wrong?” He sat up in the bed and I tossed him his pants. “I can’t. I can’t see you. You have to go.” I stated coldly, wanting to make my intentions clear. Sans rubbed his sockets sleepily, trying to process what I was saying so early in the morning. “What? Why? What’d I do wrong?” He asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

 

“You have to go. I refuse you service. Now get out of here!” Why did I want to cry all of a sudden? It was his fault. I told him. I told him! Sans got up off the bed and came to stand in front of me, eyes staring at me as he tried to reach out to touch my shoulders. I stepped back, noticing the flicker of hurt in his sockets when I did. “I said get out! I can’t…I just can’t…” Hold it together. Just hold it together damnit.

 

I cursed how I wanted to cry right now. I didn’t know why. But…it was too dangerous. He was getting attached. Sans stared at me for a moment longer, trying to piece everything together as I took another step away from him. Finally he sighed and shook his head, grabbing his things, turning off his alarm and putting his hat on. “Alright. Take care of yourself doll face.” And he was gone. I grabbed my things and left, brushing past Undyne, my mother, all of them so I could leave.

 

Go home. I didn’t stop until I got home, locking the door behind me. Leaning up against my door I finally let the tears fall silently down my cheeks. Why? Why did it hurt so much to send him away? He was just a client. That was all. And still. Still it hurt. This was the right thing to do. It was getting too close, too close for comfort. So stupid. So incredibly stupid.

 

I threw my bag onto the floor in frustration, the rest of me sinking onto the floor in front of my door. I could hear my phone going off. It was my mother. I knew it by the ringtone. I’ll answer her later, but not now. Not right now. I slowly made my way over to the couch, pulling a blanket over me and curling up, disappearing from the world for a while. I didn’t even move when I heard my door unlock and slam open.

 

“Frisk! What the hell? Are you alright?” My dad’s voice. He scooped me up in his big arms when he saw the tear marks on my face, Asriel close behind with a worried look on his face. “Don’t scare us like that! Mom has been trying to call you for over an hour.” Asriel cleared his throat and I knew he was close to tears as well. I let my dad hold me close to his chest just like he used to when I was younger. “What happened?” I’m not even sure which one asked me and I had no idea how to answer. It wasn’t like I hadn’t dropped a client before because of them getting clingy or the myriad of other reasons.

 

Maybe I was just overworked? Maybe I just needed to stay home, away from people for a while. “Nothing happened. I’m just…I don’t know.” I managed to get out and the two of them shared a look of concern. “I just need some time…I’m sorry. I just need a break. I’ll be fine. I promise.” I looked at the two them, trying to convince them as much as possible so they could just leave me alone. Asriel sighed and looked to Asgore before looking at me wrapped up in a blanket, eyes puffy from crying.

 

“Alright sis. Come on Dad. Let’s give her some space. I’ll send mom a text and let her know you’re cashing in some vacation time. I’ll get you for the funeral tomorrow though so make sure you’re up and ready for it.” Asriel came over and pressed his forehead to mine like we used to do when we were kids and one of us wasn’t feeling well. My dad tried to protest, saying that they should stay to make sure I was really alright but Asriel came to my rescue.

 

“Dad. Come on. She’s just overworked is all and needs to get some sleep. So let’s get out of her hair for a bit. I’ll get you tomorrow.” Asgore sighed and gave me one of his patented hugs, making me feel a little bit better. I watched them go, hearing the lock click as Asriel locked it behind them, leaving me alone again. I didn’t move from the couch until morning when I knew that I had to get up and get ready to go to Cynthia’s funeral.

 

I cleaned myself up, found my plain black dress that I’d worn to far too many of these things and waited silently for Asriel to show up. He didn’t bother knocking as he came in, eyeing me with concern and looking nice in his funeral outfit. “Hey you ready to go?” He asked and I nodded, feeling entirely not ready for this. It was quiet the entire ride to the funeral home, Asriel turning up the music so I wouldn’t feel the need to talk to him about what was bothering me.

 

Because honestly I didn’t have the slightest clue as to what that could possibly be. I just didn’t. I had thought about it until I passed out the night before but I couldn’t place my finger on what it was and just chalked it up to being overworked. The funeral was small, Cynthia didn’t really have a lot of family and most of the girls hadn’t known her well enough to justify coming.

 

I went to go sign the little book for her family when I noticed a delicate bouquet of yellow daffodils and felt a pang in my chest. He really had sent her flowers. The whole service I couldn’t help but glance towards the flowers, knowing that it would be exactly something she would have picked out for herself. And then thinking about how absurd it was for a stranger to send flowers to another stranger, and then I got angry.

 

He didn’t even know her. He didn’t care about her. I was her friend. And he, he was just some weird gangster, someone who was probably a stalker. I was practically fuming by the time Asriel dropped me off back home. “Hey. You alright?” He asked and I nodded, putting my keys in the lock to my apartment. “Listen, I know you’re not ready to talk about whatever is going on but I’m here when you are.” He rubbed my back softly, head bumping me with a smile. I smiled and head bumped him back before turning into my apartment for the rest of the day.

 

I holed up in my apartment alone for a week. Asriel came and checked on me a few times throughout the week, mostly just dropping off food or making sure I was still up and about in general. I was sitting in my bedroom reading a book when I heard the door open. “Darling?! All the lights are off! Don’t you tell me that you’ve been sitting in the dark this entire time! This is…Oh honey! You look absolutely awful!” Mettaton barged in and I rolled my eyes, putting my book down before he could reach out and toss it haphazardly into the recesses of my room like he normally would.

 

“Hey Mets. How’s it going?” I didn’t move as he started picking up some of my clothes off the floor, putting them into the dirty hamper. “Apparently better than you sweetie. Look you can’t just stay here all the time. Come on get a shower in. Let’s get you cleaned up.” I shook my head and burrowed deeper into my blankets. “Nah.” Mettaton groaned in annoyance, grabbing the blankets and forcefully ripping them off of me, tossing them aside as I curled into the fetal position.

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer baby. Let’s go.” He picked me up and started taking off my clothes even though I fought back. “Hey! I said no! Let me go! Let me get back in my blankets and go to sleep!” I cried out, yelping when he stripped down as well and turned on the shower, holding me over his shoulder easily. He was silent as he finally put me down, letting the hot water rush over my skin, lathering up my sponge with soap.

 

“You have been holed up in here for days all by yourself baby. And since your family won’t do it it’s up to me to get your pretty little ass out there again. So you and I are going to go out, have a good time and get stupid drunk. And you are not going to be a grumpy butt the whole time. You want to be stupid. Let’s be stupid. Turn around so I can wash your hair.” I sighed but I knew that fighting against him wasn’t going to do me any good so I let him wash me down, feeling a little better than I had been the last few days.

 

I hadn’t figured out what was wrong but I just felt…lost? Tired? I don’t know. Mettaton finished washing me off, letting me shave and dry off on my own once he realized I was going to go along with him. “Alright now sit and let me get something out for you.” Mettaton sat me down on the edge of my bed and got dressed again, going through my closet while I dried off and blow dried my hair. After a few moments of searching I was handed a little black dress that had a criss cross open back, sleeveless, and which showed a decent amount of my cleavage. It was one that he’d gotten for me a while ago but I’d never gotten a chance to wear.

 

It was short but it was really cute and sexy. It flattered my figure nicely, showing off my long legs and my curves without giving away too much. He picked out a pair of heels that would go with the dress, not too high and some that I’d worn before so they were a bit more comfortable to wear for longer periods of time. A matching pair of underwear and bra was added to the pile and I got dressed. “You don’t have to do this Mettaton. I’m fine.” I tried to argue, nearly flinching with the glare he threw my way as he fixed his hair in my mirror.

 

“Yeah I don’t think so darling. You won’t answer anyone’s calls, you won’t come to work, and you haven’t left your apartment in days. You’re in a funk and I’m going to do whatever it takes to help you out of it. What’s going on with you?” He asked, kneeling in front of me as I slipped on the dress and sat back down at my vanity with a shrug. I knew they were concerned, that he was concerned.

 

I just didn’t have any answers; how could I tell them what was wrong when I didn’t know of it myself? “I don’t know. Just…not really feeling like myself these days I guess. I think I just overworked myself. So, I’ve been trying to relax.” Mettaton moved to work on my hair, making quick work of it as he worked it into long loose curls, pinning part of my hair back with a simple purple barrette. “Well honey, you can’t just hole yourself up in here. So tonight, we’re going to have fun okay? I promise.” He kissed my cheek with a confident smile that attempted to make me feel better.

 

I nodded, wanting to believe him. I wanted to feel better but I couldn’t figure out how. Maybe this would be good for me. I let him do my make up before putting on my shoes and a couple of simple pieces of jewelry, a bracelet, a simple necklace. Asriel poked his head out of his apartment as we were getting ready to leave, looking me up and down in surprise. I couldn’t blame him. Every time he came over I was in my pajamas this past week.

 

“Hey. You guys going out?” He asked, looking to Mettaton who wrapped an arm around my waist, locking the door for me while Asriel opened his door even more. “You can bet your sweet furry ass we are cutie. I’m taking your sister out to a club tonight to get her out of the house for a while. You want to come with?” Asriel chuckled and shook his head with a yawn.

 

“No. Can’t tonight. I’ve got to help dad in the morning with some stuff at the gym. I’ll take a rain check on it though Mets. You take good care of my sister and make sure she has a good time tonight alright? I’ll see you later Frisk.” I gave Asriel a quick hug and a smile. “See you later bro. And thank you for checking in on me by the way. I really appreciate it.” He nodded and playfully cuffed my cheek, waving us off as Mettaton led me down the stairs and into his car. Some of the snow had melted with the warmer weather but I hadn’t looked out my windows to notice until I stepped outside into the slush.

 

I relaxed into the seat and listened to the sound of Mettaton’s singing along to the radio, trying to get my spirits up for him. “So, which club are we going to tonight?” I asked, looking over at him driving expertly through the darkened streets. “A newer place that opened up a few months ago. It’s called The Universe Lounge and its all galaxy and star themed! I’ve been meaning to go for ages but I’ve never really had the ability to do so. And so, now I do!” He beamed over at me and I couldn’t help the smile that came to my lips. He was trying so hard. It was the least I could do to try the same thing.

 

I just had to do something, anything to try to fill the weird hole that had appeared in my chest. I started to sing along with him which made his smile grow wider. It wasn’t long before we were pulling up into the mostly packed parking lot of the large building that had a modern look to it, two deep blue spot lights shooting up against the front entrance that slowly spun a star pattern over the walls.

 

There was a line out front but when Mettaton and I got to the line he skipped it entirely, dragging me up to the entrance confidently. “Hello darling! Mettaton and Guest arriving! We’re on the list.” Mettaton gave his award winning smile as the bouncer looked over his clip board for the names, his face going pale at what he saw on the page before quickly ushering us inside, much to the chagrin of those waiting in line.

 

“Wow…” I gasped in awe as I looked around, my voice lost in the thumping of the music. The entire inside was decked out in a space theme. There was a big DJ stage where a ghost wearing a pair of blue headphones manned the table, overlooking a massive dance floor that was lit up like a galaxy. There were stars flashing above in the rafters in time to the music, black and deep blue booths scattered along the edges, a glowing stair case led up to a loft space where more booths and some tables were set up.

 

Mettaton dragged me up the stairs with a purpose, stating his name at the other bouncer at the top and getting the same response as the one at the door. I couldn’t understand why they would react that way, opening my mouth to ask Mettaton when we caught sight of a booth in the back corner that overlooked the dance floor. For the first time in a long time I felt my heart race at the sight that greeted me in that booth.

 

There, sitting across from his much taller, sleek looking brother was a familiar face. One that had been plaguing my dreams and my thoughts for the better part of the week. Our eyes met…a soft click somewhere deep inside of me making me feel like I could finally breathe right again. Sans…Sans was here…


	10. Chapter 10

I gulped, watching Mettaton practically launch himself at Papyrus, showering the skeleton with kisses. But I couldn’t get my body to move closer to the booth, closer to Sans. He seemed to be boring into my soul with his eye lights, looking shocked at seeing me just as I was at seeing him. “Darling! Come come! Don’t just stand there like a deer in headlights!” Mettaton waved me over with a beaming smile. I hadn’t told him or anyone that I’d dropped Sans as a client. Not even my mother knew yet. I just hadn’t wanted

 

to say anything. “I uh…I’ll get…I’ve got stuff to do…” Sans started to stand but Papyrus reached out and grabbed Sans’s hand, pulling him back down. “You don’t have anything to do brother. Except be here. Now sit down and make room for our guest.” Sans seemed about to object before I gathered my courage and took a seat next to him, noticing how he made sure to sit at the very edge of the booth, keeping his distance from me which I silently thanked him for.

 

A waitress came over and took our orders, Mettaton ordered something completely over the top, Papyrus some sort of rum mix drink and Sans a plain whisky. I ordered a mojito, my safety drink when I didn’t really know what else to order. “Come on Frisk!  Relax! Live a little!” Mettaton looked absolutely ecstatic leaning up against Papyrus who was looking at Mettaton with a soft smile on his otherwise edgy looking face.

 

“I am. We just got here.” I thanked the waitress who brought out our drinks, taking a long sip of mine to try and relax the frayed nerves of mine. He was close enough I could touch him if I wanted. But of course I didn’t want to. No because that would be stupid. And I was done being an idiot.

 

“Slow down there human! The night’s only begun!” Papyrus tossed back his drink easily and it was then I realized that Sans was already finished with his drink and was waving for another one at the waitress. “Oh! Papy! Darling! Please lets go dance!” Mettaton gave Papyrus his biggest most adorable face he could possibly manage and I knew that there was no way that he could resist the robot. “Alright. Brother try not to drink yourself under the table while we’re gone.” Papyrus eyed Sans who was taking the three more shots of whisky off the tray.

 

I watched the two get up, Mettaton pulling Papyrus down the stairs behind him towards the dancefloor. I drank my mojito and moved over to the other side of the booth now that the seats were free and judging by the way Mettaton and Papyrus were dancing it would be free for some time. “I didn’t know you were gonna be here. Honest.” His deep voice came as he sipped at his whisky.

 

“Paps said he wanted to go out, get me out of the house, he didn’t say he was inviting guests.” I glanced at him over the rim of my glass, a tinge of anger bubbling at the way he said it for some reason. “Oh, sorry for the inconvenience I guess. Didn’t realize that I was supposed to be holed up in my damn apartment for the rest of eternity.” I snipped in agitation.

 

Sans’s head snapped up in surprise at the tone in my voice, a slight frown on his face and I shrugged. “I just said that I didn’t know he was bringing other people here! I thought it was just supposed to be me and my-oh ya know what? Fuck it. I’m getting another drink.” He got up and stormed over to the second bar, leaving me all to myself, angrily sipping at my drink. I should’ve stayed home.

 

I was just fine at home and now I was angry and I didn’t know why. “Well well well…what do we have here? Seems like you could use another drink.” I glanced up from my empty cup the full one being placed in front of me, following the hand up to an insanely tall and sharply dressed skeleton smirking down at me as he took a seat across from me. “Apologies, where are my manners. I believe you may know of me, at least by reputation. My name is Gaster. And you are Frisk.” I paled as I looked at him, seeing the cracks on his skeletal face, the way he looked at me as if he was studying me.

 

How did he know my name? The biggest crime boss in town was sitting across from me and he knew my name. Gaster chuckled, everything about him was smooth, calculated. “Oh my dear. No need to fret. I just wanted to get to know what kind of woman has my brother so…interested. Normally I can’t get him off his lazy ass to do anything but every night he seems to have something very important to do that he has to drop everything to go off and spend my money.” Gaster leaned back in the booth, long elegant fingers swirling some sort of amber liquid in a glass, looking at me through deep purple eye lights. He looked pointedly at my drink which was still sitting untouched in front of me. With a gulp I took a drink, trying to hide the way I was shaking in front of him.

 

“So I decided to do a little bit of research on you. You know, for safety’s sake. You are quite an interesting creature you know. I heard that you’d taken down one of my boxers by yourself. Papyrus even sent me some fairly interesting video of it as proof. It got me to thinking that I needed to find out more.” He took a drink, eyeing me the whole time as I kept my shaking hands under the table. Oh god he was going to kill me. This was my absolute worst nightmare and I wasn’t even sleeping.

 

“I know where you went to school, quite an impressive feat graduating top of your class by the way. I know that you spent a good deal of time with Asgore who is your adopted father and he’s the one who taught you how to box in the first place alongside your adopted brother Asriel who is now a fairly decent boxer of his own. I know that Toriel is the madame of the brothel you work at, and that you supplement your income with stripping at a place not too far from this club here. But I had to know more. So, I kept digging.” The blood in my veins went cold as he leaned forward across the table, closer to me. I wanted to run, to scream to do anything but sit there but I was frozen in place. I knew what he could do to me. I’d heard the stories, seen the news of what he’d done, what he was capable of doing.

 

“And do you know what I found? I’ll bet you had thought it was all neatly buried away. But you see, I’m incredibly good at finding things others want forgotten. Especially things you might want to have forgotten. Do your adoptive parents know what you’ve done? The reason you never did anything with that degree of yours? Because I do.” I don’t know if I could go any paler as all the air went out of my lungs. Gaster chuckled and leaned back, finishing off his drink and placing it gingerly on the table.

 

“I didn’t think they did. So, you can see why I might be curious in someone such as yourself. Someone who’s seemed to catch my brother’s gaze, and my money. Someone with so much to hide even from her own family.” Gaster slid over to my side of the booth, long fingers wrapping around my waist and pulling me tight to his side as my heart hammered wildly in my chest.

 

“So, what do you think I should do with you Miss Dreemurr? Hm? I know so much about you, I’m not so sure I feel safe in letting my brother hang around you. Maybe I should just…take you out?” His voice was low and threatening at my ear and I couldn’t help the soft whimper that came out of my lips, his chuckle dark and low as he grabbed my chin between his fingers, pulling my face to look at him.

 

“Oh, you poor thing. Shaking like a pretty little leaf. I do love the look in your eyes right now. Maybe I should see what sort of things you can really do. Some one on one time with you and I to see just what sort of spell you’ve put my brother under.” His mouth moved ever close to mine and I couldn’t pull away, his grip tight on my chin. It felt like the air had been ripped out away from me, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t blink. I was frozen in fear. His mouth brushed against mine- “Back the hell off from her Gaster.” Came Sans’s voice, making me jump but Gaster held me in place, a look of annoyance crossing his face as he looked at me.

 

“I’m a little bit busy here Sans. Why don’t you just go pour yourself another drink and let me get back to this little creature.” Gaster didn’t move an inch away from me as he spoke, his gaze didn’t waver, nothing. “She and I have a lot to talk about don’t we pet?” He smirked and I gulped nervously, my gaze flicking towards Sans who was standing behind him, sockets dark and dangerous.

 

“Leave her alone G. She’s clearly not having a good time. And you won’t either if you don’t let. Her. Go.” Gaster sighed and rolled his eyes in agitation, closing the distance between our mouths in a kiss that sent fear spiking through every inch of my body. When he pulled away his tongue brushed over my lips, smirking as I couldn’t move, paralyzed with fear. “Hmmm…Guess we’ll have to catch up later pet. Nice meeting you.” He winked and in an instant, he was just gone.

 

I turned to look at Sans, who’s face seemed to soften as he looked at me, taking a seat next to me, looking as if he wanted to reach out and touch me but hesitating. “What did he say to you? Did he hurt you? Are you alright? Doll?” I shook my head, my thoughts all over the place. Gaster, he knew. He knew! I don’t know how he knew but there was no doubt in my mind that he knew what I’d done. That big secret that I’d been keeping in the dark for all these years. What was he going to do with that information? I couldn’t…oh god…he had leverage over me. He could…No, no, no. I’ll have to leave.

 

I can’t put my family at risk…I was starting to panic. All the worst-case scenarios running through my head at once that I couldn’t think of anything else. “It’s okay doll face. It’s okay-“ I shoved him away from me as tears formed in my eyes. I was shaking. “It’s not okay! None of this is okay! Stop telling me that everything is going to be okay! Because it won’t be!” I yelled at him but he didn’t seem fazed by it. Sans got up and dusted himself off, looking at me with concern.

 

“Just stop okay? Yer gonna be just fine! G…well he doesn’t hurt women. Just likes to scare people is all…” I glared at him and started to get up out of the booth. I was going home. I had to start packing and get the hell out of here. I couldn’t stay now that my secret had been found out. I’d been so careful! But now…now all of this that I’d built was gone. Over. Sans grabbed my wrist as I passed him and I felt that tug in my chest again.

 

“What did he say to you? Ya look like yer ready to bolt right outta yer skin…” I tried to yank my hand out of his hand but his grip was too tight and I had the conflicting urge to just give up and let him hold me again like he did before. “Frisk? What did he say?” He asked softly, concern written all over his face for me and I just…I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I shook my head. Sans looked at me, sighing softly when he realized I wasn’t going to tell him anything. “Want me to take ya home?” He let go of my hand, as I started to respond. I couldn’t just leave. Mettaton would be worried.

 

He’d seemed to happy to be out and I didn’t want to ruin his mood. I wanted to run but…maybe it would just be better to stick around for tonight. I took one look around and just the thought of having Gaster around possibly made my stomach curl. “I…Please?” I looked pleadingly at Sans who nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist and snapping his fingers. In a moment of disorientation, I found myself standing in front of my apartment. “Thanks Sans.” I sent Mettaton a text saying I went back home and not to worry about me I just wasn’t feeling well.

 

“No problem doll. You good?” I thought for a moment, part of me knowing the words that came out of my mouth were going to haunt me but right now I didn’t want to be alone. “Want to come up? I’m still feeling a bit creeped out.” Sans looked at me in surprise as I punched in the code, holding the door open for him. “I uh…ya sure?” He asked hesitantly and I nodded, stepping aside for him. He looked hesitantly between me and the open door before clearing his throat and taking a step inside.

 

I gave the security guard a nod as he eyed me carefully as I lead Sans up the stairs to my apartment. I motioned for Sans to be quiet when I reached the landing, unlocking my door and letting him step inside, quickly closing the door behind us when I heard Asriel moving around in his apartment next door. “Sorry. My bro would probably kick my ass if he saw me letting you up here. Can I get you something to drink? I’ve got a few things here.” I asked, turning on the lights and kicking off my shoes. I felt a little bit guilty for letting a nice night out go to waste but I just didn’t want to risk it. Plus I didn’t want to ruin Mettaton’s good time.

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having. Nice place you’ve got.” I went into my kitchen, opening up the liquor cabinet and grabbed a couple of glasses. “Thanks. I’ve had it for a while now. Used to be my brother’s while I was in college and then he got the place across the hall when it came available. Is wine alright?” I asked, pouring my glass as full as it would go with shaking hands. “Yeah that’s fine. I don’t know why but I sort of imagined yer place a little…differently.” Sans chuckled as I poured him a glass, not nearly as full as my own and brought it to him.

 

“Really? What did you think it’d look more like the brothel or something?” I took a long sip of my wine, the booze helping to calm my nerves. Sans chuckled and took a drink of his own wine, looking around my apartment. “Actually yeah. Maybe even a little bit of a strip club. But this,” He shrugged, picking up a small figurine that came from a British science fiction show about an alien time traveler I liked to watch, “I didn’t think ya were such a nerd.” He winked and I rolled my eyes, taking my figurine back and putting it back in its place, taking another drink of my wine. “I do have a life outside of my jobs. I don’t have to be ‘Chara’ here. This is my space you know? I can just be me and not have to pretend to be someone else.”

 

Sans nodded slowly and took a look around, going around like he did when I’d first met him. Picking things up and checking them out like he was looking for something. I took a seat on my couch and drank my wine. “What are you doing? If you’re looking for my diary tough luck. I burned it ages ago.” I don’t know why but having him in my apartment, sort of made me feel happier? Why was that? Why was I suddenly perfectly fine with having this guy in my apartment even though I’d been so terrified about him knowing about anything in my personal life before.4

 

It was a strange feeling. But having him nearby did feel nice. Maybe it was just because he wasn’t my client anymore? Sans checked inside one of my lamps for something I didn’t know. “Never know who might be listenin in on ya. Can’t be too careful when yer a guy like me. I’m lookin fer bugs, plants, ya know that sort a thing.” He moved to behind my television and I shook my head.

 

“I doubt you’ll find anything in here. We’ve got the security guard downstairs who doesn’t allow anyone inside that we don’t approve of to keep people out. So there shouldn’t be anything in my place. Besides I’ve been here all week. I think I would’ve noticed if someone was in my apartment.” I shrugged and watched him, feeling the buzz doing its job of easing my nerves. Sans checked everything thoroughly, sipping at his wine and I just let him do it. “Well can’t be too careful. Ya know there are those of us who can just pop in and out without ya even known we was there right?”

 

That caught my attention as he turned to look at me, going into my kitchen to look at everything as well. I realized that Sans had proven on several occasions his ability to teleport…and so had Gaster…I got up off the couch and set my wine down. “Tell me what to look for. I don’t want anyone listening in on me in my own house.” I asked determined. He eyed me with amusement setting his own glass down and grabbing a pen and paper from the counter, sketching something out as I walked over to him.

 

“How about we make a game out of it? We go room by room and for every five things we clear if there’s nothing there we take a drink. And if we find one then the other person has to chug uhhhhh….” Sans looked over my collection of alcohol and grabbing some of my peach vodka, “This. What do ya think doll?” Sans smirked and I looked at the drawing of the listening device, thinking about his offer. Whether it was the booze or the strange feeling in my chest when I was around him I don’t know, but I gave a nod and a smile, taking the drawing, my glass of wine and going through the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you...I don't know what happened there....but I hope it's fixed now...

Several hours later found us in my bedroom, one wine glass down and another one on the way out, my house was a disaster area, everything thrown all over the place and I was going through my bedside table while Sans went through my closet. We were both pretty drunk and so far we hadn’t found anything which I supposed was pretty good. It helped put me at ease at least that someone wasn’t walking around my house either while I was there or not. I was just taking a sip of my wine, face flushed and head heavy from the alcohol when I saw him opening up the drawer next to my side of the bed.

 

“No! Don’t open that!” I squeaked out and leaped over the bed, clumsily, fully missing the drawer in the process as Sans pulled it open. “That’s private!” I tried to reach for it, to hide my little stash from him. Sans’s eyes went wide and then chuckled as he saw the contents of the drawer. “Do ya not get enough of this sort of thing at work?” He asked as he pulled out one of my vibrators, looking it over and then at me as I tried to hide my face with a groan. “I mean look at all this. You’ve got quite the little collection in here don’t ya?” I rolled my eyes as I looked up at him, sifting through my drawer.

 

“Well it isn’t like my clients really care about if I get off you know. Even I get sexually frustrated sometimes. You think blue balls are bad, try being me for a day.” I grabbed one of my toys out of his hands and put it back in the drawer which made him chuckle. Sans looked over my collection, seeing the ropes, the various leather cuffs and collars, a few dildos, a couple different vibrators.

 

“Do ya ever get off when yer with a client?” He asked, putting a couple of the toys back and sitting on the bed next to me, drinking his wine, actually more like chugging it straight out of the bottle at this point. I shrugged and took the bottle from him when he was done, drinking some. “Not really. Most don’t last long enough for me to get any real satisfaction out of it. So I’ve had to make do at home in my free time.”

 

Sans lay back on his side facing me on the bed. “That’s gotta suck. I always try to make sure to give as good as I get. It’s the polite way of doing things.” I snorted and drank some more, handing the mostly empty bottle back to him, the game forgotten. “Polite? My job isn’t really focused on being ‘polite’. Most just wanna get in and get out as soon as they can either because they can’t pay for it or they need to get back home to their old ladies and kids. So I’m not getting any of what I’m giving back. Hence the toys.” I gestured towards the collection and rolled over onto my side to face him more.

 

He was the first guy other than Mettaton to ever be in my bed. Much less my apartment. “That’s just sad. No one to come and take care of ya after a hard night at work even?” He drank from the bottle, cheeks flushed pale purple, eye lights hazy as he looked me over and I shook my head, sitting up and pulling my hair over my shoulder. It was so warm. Just the alcohol. I didn’t drink much so it always caught up with me when I did. “Nope. Not for a long, long, long time. Just me and my toys.” My dress rode up a little up my thighs and I noticed Sans looking. “Do ya get lonely?” He asked lazily and I sighed.

 

“Incredibly. You have no idea what it can be like. I haven’t actually enjoyed sex with anyone save for Mettaton occasionally and judging by the way he’s attached himself to your brother I can safely say that’s off the table now too.” I drank some more, fingers brushing against his as I took the bottle, feeling a faint jolt thrum through me at the contact. It was quiet between us as we drank, sitting on my bed together drawer full of toys still open. “I haven’t gotten laid in so long.” I looked at him sharply in confusion and disbelief. Sans shrugged and looked at me back.

 

“Like I said I ain’t about taking someone who don’t want it. And that includes those like yerself. None of ya really do. It’s yer job.” I looked at him, curiosity piqued. “So, why come to a brothel in the first place if you weren’t looking to do anything with any of us?” I asked, leaning forward a little bit towards him. “Paps ain’t the easiest person to live with. He hardly sleeps and he’s always stompin’ around all the time or yelling. I don’t get a lot of sleep. Least not as much as I want anyways.”

 

I couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of me, the absurdity of the confession hitting me in my drunkenness. Sans looked at me in surprise only to end up laughing along with me. “You’re pulling my leg! You did not come to a whore house for a good night’s sleep?! Are you kidding me?” I laughed, snorting which only made me laugh harder. “I’m not! I had some of the best sleep next to ya. No kidding!” I pushed him playfully still laughing, Sans pushing me back.

 

It turned into a small fight between the two of us, laughing and drunk. Sans sat up to try to get more leverage as he shoved me back, all in good fun, but I lost my balance in my drunken state, my fingers reaching out to grab him, pulling him on top of me by accident. “Whoa! Doll…Yer drunk.” He chuckled and I snorted again, looking up at him as he hovered over me, his face soft and kind. “So are you. So drunk you’re already falling for me.” I was rewarded with a snicker of approval from him which made me giggle.

 

I wiggled a little under him, getting comfortable on my bed as I looked up at him, fingers still attached to the front of his shirt, fingering the buttons. “Doll?” His voice was soft, hesitant and I felt the need to have him close to me grow. I looked up at him, my fingers popping open the top button of his nice shirt. “Hm?” I hummed, popping another one, revealing his sternum underneath, fingertips gazing against the rough bone, making him take in a breath.

 

“Doll…yer drunk…I ain’t gonna…” I shushed him with my finger tip, lids half lidded. “Shh. I’m sober enough.” I breathed, looking up at him, leaning up a little, my hand moving to his cheek bone, pulling him closer to me. “Now, I want you to kiss me Sans. Please.” I whispered, closing the distance between us.

 

I felt a spark as my lips touched bones, his mouth almost like lips, just slightly harder, catching me off guard as I kissed him. Sans hesitated a moment before leaning into the kiss. I felt that thrum again, that soft click in my chest that made me feel better than I had in days. “Are ya sure doll face?” I nodded, kissing his jawline slowly. “Yes. I’m sure. How bout you show me some more of that magic of yours hm?” I murmured against his mouth. Wanting that terrible kiss from Gaster to become a distant nightmare.

 

I wanted to keep feeling that sweet thrum inside of me. Something I’d never felt before in my life. “Thought you’d never ask baby doll.” He breathed, kissing me hungrily, taking my breath away. I’d never been kissed like this before in my life. It was passionate but sweet at the same time. My hands made quick work of his buttons, fingers grazing against the surface of his bones, feeling every crack, every scar, every scratch, intrigued with the way his magic began to form over his ribs. I gasped softly when his teeth nipped at my lips, gaining his purple tongue entrance into my mouth.

 

His magic sparked and tickled in such an interesting way as it glided over my tongue, his fingers cupping my cheek tenderly as he deepened the kiss. I adjusted my position under him, pulling him more on top of me, feeling a smirk cross his face. “Don’t ya worry sweetheart. I’ll take good care of ya tonight.” He breathed with a soft chuckle that rumbled through his chest. I felt my dress slip higher as he kneed my legs apart, feeling him settle in between my thighs as his kisses moved slowly down my throat, playfully nipping my skin which drew a soft mewl from my lips.

 

Sans’s hands roamed over my sides, nice and slow, teasing, exploring my curves. His mouth leaving soft kisses down between the valley of my breasts, his fingers pulling my skirt up even higher, exposing my lacy black panties to the light of the bedroom, which caught his attention. Sans hooked his thumbs in the top of my underwear, lifting my hips to let him take them off, suddenly a little embarrassed for some reason.

 

It wasn’t like I had never been naked in front of a man before. Sans seemed to notice the faint flush on my cheeks. “Not used ta doin’ this in yer own home are ya? That’s cute.” I tried to shoot him a look but it was lessened by the fact that his fingers had started to rub slowly up and down my slit, pulling a soft gasp of pleasure out of me.

 

“And that’s even cuter.” He winked smugly, leaning back down and kissing my throat again, rubbing my slit agonizingly slow. I tried to rub harder against him, enticing him to hurry it up but he used his other hand to pin my hips down, fingers splayed over my stomach. “Yer not at work doll, no need ta hurry this along. Told ya I’d take care of ya didn’t I?” I blushed and bit back a moan as one of his fingers pushed through my folds inside of me. “You been lookin forward to this have ya? Already pretty wet, I’ll bet ya can take another one of my fingers.” He pushed in another, pumping them slowly in and out of me oh so nicely as I let out a soft moan.

 

Sans added a third finger, using his thumb to rub against my clit, making me gasp and moan in pleasure. Still he kept his hand on my stomach to keep me from rubbing back against his fingers even as my own hands gripped at his wrists. He watched me writhe under him, that ball of pressure building with every expert stroke of his fingers. It wasn’t long before I reached that crest of pleasure, crying out as I came around his fingers, covering my mouth with one of my hands to stifle the breathy moans riding out my climax on his fingers.

 

“That’s it. We’re just getting started doll.” I bit back my noises and gasped as he leaned down, kissing my swollen clit, my hands immediately going to the back of his skull. I mewled as his tongue pushed through my slit, repeating the process of bringing me back up to the edge again. “S-Sans! Hahh!” I arched off the bed as I came again, Sans’s tongue exploring my walls as they clenched around him, licking me clean.

 

I panted as I came down from my high, falling back onto the bed as Sans sat between my twitching thighs. “Can ya handle a little more? Or do ya need a break?” He asked and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him on top of me in a deep kiss. “I do this for a living Sans. I can handle a whole hell of a lot more.” I smirked, helping him shrug out of his shirt and tossing it aside, his deft fingers making short work of my own dress and bra. I was surprised as his pale purple, blue magic formed over his bones, showing off a strong looking ecto body.

 

My fingers grazed over the magic, feeling subtle sparks at my fingertips just like his tongue did. Sans let me explore his body with my fingers, then with my lips as I placed lingering kisses, feeling the magic against my lips exciting me. “D-doll…I ain’t had a thing in a long time…” I heard the need in his voice, kissing back up to his mouth with a smirk on my lips. “Well then I guess we’ll have to fix that won’t we?” I hummed softly against his teeth. He chuckled and pulled his pants down off his hips, exposing an impressive shaft, a couple of silver piercings glinting on the underside catching me by surprise.

 

“I lost a bet a few years ago.” Sans explained with a shrug and I couldn’t help the giggle that came out of me. My fingers wrapped around his shaft, feeling the soft ridges under my fingertips as I started to stroke him slowly, dragging out a long groan from him. I could tell he was holding back, I’d been with enough men to know their limits so instead of teasing him as he did me I lay back under him, guiding the tip of his shaft to my slickened entrance.

 

“Ya really sure about this doll?” I looked him in the eye and smiled softly, nodding. “Yeah. I’m sure.” And I was. That was all the permission he needed as he slowly pushed his shaft into me with a low groan, his mouth capturing mine in a passionate kiss.

 

I was a sweaty, shaking mess under him in no time. Sans pounded into me relentlessly into my mattress, leaving little bite marks on my flushed skin, beads of magic clinging to his bones as he pinned me down. I had lost track of the amount of times I’d screamed out in pleasure, how many times he’d made me climax around him. I could feel yet another one building quickly as my fingers scrabbled at his shoulders, my moans breathy and desperate. “Sans! Sans! SANS! AH!” I cried out, arching my chest into his as I clung to him, legs locked around his thrusting hips, his hot breath in my ear as he groaned and panted.

 

“Cum…I’m hahhh! Cumming! Fuck! FUCK! FRISK!” Sans growled at my ear and I climaxed again hard around him, my walls clamping down like a vice grip, feeling him twitch, filling me up with thick ropes of heat, some of it leaking out as he sagged on top of me, trying to catch his breath. I shuddered as I lay back against the bed, panting heavily.

 

I…that was the best sex I’d ever had…I couldn’t believe how amazing I felt. My heart pounding against my chest, more satisfied than I’d been in ages. Sans rolled over onto his side, pulling out of me, the loss making me moan softly which only made him chuckle. “Good?” He breathed, looking over at me and I nodded, still not able to form coherent thoughts just yet.

 

“Good.” He chuckled and started to move off the bed only for me to reach out and stop him. “Stay. Please?” I looked at him, Sans giving me a confused look at first before a smile came over him, coming back to bed and curling up under the covers next to me. His arms wrapping around my body and pulling me close to him as I lay my head on his shoulder. “Sure, thing baby doll. I’ll stay.” I sighed happily, feeling that sense of wholeness again. It wasn’t long before I dozed off in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning…afternoon? Yeah afternoon I finally woke up, rolling over with a migraine from hell. I groaned as I looked about my bedroom, seeing my clothes and such tossed over the place and it took me a moment to realize that I was the one who’d thrown things haphazardly over the apartment because I was looking for…something. What was I looking for? I went to move when I glanced over and saw Sans snoring next to me, everything coming back to me like a ton of bricks. I glanced down at my skin, seeing the bite marks over my chest and thighs, my legs feeling like lead as I tried to move out of the bed.

 

“Where ya goin?” Sans asked sleepily, his sockets not even open as he reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards him. “I was going to go to the bath room and take a shower. And then you were going to clean my house.” He chuckled and shook his head, pulling me more against him on the bed. “Nah. Yer gonna stay right here for a little while longer…” He smirked and I rolled my eyes with a soft smile on my lips. “No. I need a shower. And I’m hungry. Plus my house is a disaster no thanks to your little game.” Sans hummed as he kissed my shoulder.

 

“Fine. You wanna shower together?” He wiggled his brow bone and I playfully pushed him off. “No way. I’m sore from last night. You can shower after me. In the mean time you should pick up some of this mess.” I smiled and got up, yelping when I felt him pinch my rear and hearing him chuckle. I huffed and went in to take a shower, turning on the water when I heard Sans get up and start moving around my apartment. By the time I got out my bedroom was mostly put together, the blankets bundled up into a ball on my bed and Sans’s pants were missing.

 

I put on a shirt and a pair of shorts, walking out into the living room to see Sans in my kitchen with the fridge door opened. “So I guess my place wasn’t bugged after all huh?” I asked him as I worked my fingers through my drying hair, making Sans turn around to face me. “Far as I can tell yeah. G must’ve not thought it important enough.” He shrugged and I started cleaning up my living room, putting everything where it belonged. Sans moved about my kitchen and the smell of breakfast soon filled my apartment as he cooked up something.

 

“So what did he say last night to get ya all riled up?” I immediately froze, hoping he wouldn’t notice how I nearly dropped the book I was holding. “Uh…I don’t remember. I was just pretty freaked out. Your brother is pretty intimidating.” I avoided Sans’s gaze as I tried to play it off, putting away my book in my bookshelf. “Yeah. He can be. There’s a reason he’s the boss.” Sans huffed as he kept working on breakfast.

 

“Still ya looked really freaked last night. So he must’ve said something. Ain’t seen ya like that before.” He eyed me from the kitchen as I cleaned up the living room, folding my blanket over the back of the couch. I shrugged. “Like I said I was just frazzled and he freaked me out. I know what he can do, what he’s done at least through rumors so to have him so close and then…”I shuddered and shook my head at the thought of him kissing me. “He shouldn’t have done that to ya. That was a dick move on his part.” Sans glared at the scrambled eggs, his grip tight around the spatula.

 

I looked at him and put a couple of things away, bringing some semblance of order back to my apartment once again. “Yeah a little bit.” I mumbled under my breath, hearing the lock on my front door click open. Asriel stood in the doorway with some coffee in his hands and a confused look on his face as he looked around the apartment, seeing the mess and then seeing Sans standing in my kitchen shirtless and making breakfast and then over at me, seeing the love bites on my skin no doubt. Asriel’s eyes narrowed as he started putting the pieces together, putting the coffee on the kitchen counter before turning on me.

 

“You have a death wish.” He stated and I immediately went on the defensive, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff. “You’re already putting your life in danger with the brothel, and now you’re fucking around with gangsters? Murderers? Are you fucking stupid?” Asriel got in my face, hands at his hips as I glared up at him, anger flashing. “I can make my own choices Asriel! How many times do we have to go over this shit?” Sans luckily stayed out of it for the time being as he plated up some food for me and him.

 

“As many times as it fucking takes for you to realize that you’re putting yourself in danger every single day! And for what? Frisk you’ve got a good ass fucking degree, you’re smart and you know what you’re doing! Do you get a kick out of fucking with strangers? Or stripping? Yeah you didn’t think I knew about that did you?” I balked, taking a step back in surprise. I’d thought I’d been so careful about it. Keeping it from my family like so many other things in my life. “Yeah. I know. One of the guys from the gym came up and asked me about it. Said he went to a bachelor party and saw you up there taking off your clothes and then he saw you going into a back room for three hours with this jack ass! Coming out looking like a fucking-“ He cut himself off and I knew exactly what he was going to say as his eyes went wide.

 

“Like what Asriel? Like a fucking whore? That’s what you were going to say weren’t you? Because let me tell you something. That’s what I fucking am! I’m a whore! I get paid to have sex with people!” I stepped right up to him, going nose to nose with my much taller, somewhat scarier brother and yet he was the one who knew he’d fucked up.

 

“I. Am. A. Whore. Is that what you want me to say? You think this is how I wanted my life to go? You think I want to let my degree sit unused? You have no idea what I’ve been through! What I’ve had to do! You have no idea what I’ve had to overcome to even get here in the first place! Do you have any, ANY idea what my life was like before I was adopted? No! So why don’t you get off your fucking high horse and the fuck out of my apartment!” I yelled, shoving Asriel’s chest harshly, forcing him back a step. Asriel opened his mouth to say something only to rethink it when he saw the tears coming down my face.

 

  
“Sis…I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that I swear! I-“ I shoved him again, despite the fact that he had almost a hundred pounds on me I still managed to shove him back. “OUT!” I screamed, pushing Asriel out of my apartment and slamming the door on his face, locking the door behind him. I heard him curse on the other side of the door before slamming his own door across the hall, pressing my forehead against my front door with a heavy sigh. “I get the feelin ya guys don’t fight like that all the time…” Sans said softly from the kitchen and I shook my head.

 

“No. We don’t. He crossed a line and he knows it.” I took a few steadying breaths, trying to calm myself down a little bit as I grabbed for my cigarettes, lighting one up and taking a long pull. “He’s just looking out for me but…he’s going about it the wrong way. I can take care of myself. I always have.” I glared at the end of my cigarette angrily, watching the orange glow. I always have. Ever since I was a kid…I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my mind.

 

“Sorry. Thanks for breakfast.” I grabbed my coffee and took a sip as I sat at the counter, Sans standing across from me with his own plate of food. I took a few bites and nodded approval as we delved into silence. “So what’s your degree for?” He asked and I shrugged. It didn’t matter. “I have a teaching degree for chemistry.” His surprised look didn’t go unnoticed as I ate. Yeah, chemistry. As if someone like me couldn’t also be intelligent, I thought with a bit of irritation. “Really? Woulda thought you were more of an English major or something.” I rolled my eyes and drank my coffee, scrolling through my phone and avoiding his gaze.

 

It wasn’t something that I wanted to talk about. That was in the past, a past I would much rather forget ever happened. “That’s pretty impressive though. Ya still want to do that at some point?” He asked casually and I shook my head. No. No, I’d never be able to go back to that life. Not now. Not after everything that I’d done. Sans seemed to notice that I was getting uncomfortable so he remained quiet as we ate, Sans drinking Asriel’s coffee that he’d left. I nearly jumped when I heard Sans’s phone ring from his pocket, my fork clattering onto my plate in surprise.

 

“Don’t worry doll. Just my bro tryin to figure out where I’m at.” Sans chuckled, reaching into his pocket and taking a look at the number before frowning slightly. He looked like he was hesitating answering but sighed and picked it up anyways. “Yeah.” He answered as I started to clean up the dishes, giving him a little bit of privacy as he talked but as always, I was listening. Sans looked tense, moving a little further away from me, his brows furrowed.

 

“Fuck off G. I ain’t comin in today. It’s my day off.” I tensed as well at the realization of who he was talking to. That man scared me and I hated it. “So what if I am? It ain’t any of yer business anyways. And it ain’t yer money either. Kiss my boney ass and leave me the fuck alone.” Sans hung up the phone and sighed, glaring out through my windows. I continued doing the dishes, trying to hide the bit of fear that had crept back up into my gut. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Sans came up behind me and kissed my shoulder, his hands wrapping around my waist and drawing me into him.

 

“Whoa doll…a little jumpy today huh?” He chuckled at my ear and I stiffened in his arms. Sans hummed and kissed my neck nice and slow, hands running down to my hips, pulling me close to him. “I know something else ya can jump on if ya want to doll face.” He purred, sending my heart fluttering in my chest just like the night before. How was he able to do that? “Didn’t you get enough of that last night?” I couldn’t help the smirk that came to my lips as I put the dishes in the rack to dry, rolling my hips teasingly against him, earning a soft groan as I felt his shaft against my rear.

 

“What can I say, ya got me hooked on ya.” He nipped at the space between my neck and shoulder making me gasp softly, feeling his smirk against my skin. I knew I shouldn’t but…he wasn’t technically a client. And on top of that he really did know what made me tick. His hand slipped into the front of my shorts, fingertips grazing at my clit as I grabbed the counter. “Sans…” I mewled as he moved his fingers expertly inside of me, curling up within while his palm rubbed against my nub.

 

I rocked against his hand instinctively, needing more, feeling his shaft harden and rub up against my rear end. It wasn’t long before I was leaning over the sink, panting and moaning as I came around his fingers. “Fuck doll…those sounds yer makin…” He growled in my ear as he pulled his fingers from me, pulling my shorts down and hiking my leg up onto the counter while he positioned himself at my entrance from behind. I was a little sore from the night before but I didn’t care. I wanted more, I needed more.

 

I gasped as Sans pushed himself into me slow and deep. Sans groaned deep in his chest as he pushed into my wet core. “Hahhh Frisk…Doll…” He growled as he pumped into me from behind, his hands on my hips, me bent over the counter, holding tight to the edge as I moaned lewdly. He thrust hard and fast, one hand moving to rub at my clit at the same time as he thrust, adding to the pleasure he was giving me. I could feel the coil tightening inside of me with every bit of his expert ministrations.

 

I cried out, Sans’s body pressed flush to mine from behind, his hot breath at my ear whispering soft praises to me that sent my heart fluttering in my chest. No one had ever talked to me like he did, not like this, not while doing this. It was all too much, too good as I climaxed again around him. Sans hissed in pleasure as he felt me climax, driving him over the edge in a few short jerks with a long groan. He kissed my shoulder, my neck.

 

“Damn…Don’t think I’ll ever get used to that sound…” He panted, slowly pulling out of me so I could turn around to face him with shaky legs. He handed me a wash cloth to clean myself off with while he cleaned his own shaft. “What sound?” I asked, putting myself back together with a soft smile on my lips as Sans did the same. “The sound of ya screamin my name.” He winked and I couldn’t help the blush that crossed my cheeks, earning a bigger smirk from Sans.

 

“Oh, shut it. That was cheesy.” He chuckled as I tried to hide the fact that my face was flushed red. “Yeah and ya like it. I see that red on yer cheeks. I may not have eyes but I ain’t blind.” He winked and I rolled my eyes at him, turning away from him and finishing off my coffee. “So, should we talk about what we’re doin here or?” He asked, coming up next to me and placing a hand on my lower back, looking at me with a smug look on his face. I looked at him in confusion for a moment before I realized what he was talking about.

 

“I barely know you. And before that you were my client. I’m not exactly dating material.” I shook my head and I turned to face him, leaning up against the counter. Sans shrugged but didn’t move away, his hands resting lightly on my hips. “Yeah but I ain’t now.” He stated and that was true but…I was still hesitant about it. I hadn’t dated anyone since…I couldn’t remember when. “Sans. I’m not going to stop what I’m doing even if we were to date. This is my job. Which means I’d be sleeping with other people, stripping. It’s not a good idea.” I shook my head and Sans rubbed his thumbs over my hips slowly.

 

“Frisk. I ain’t askin ya to stop yer job. I know yer not gonna give it up, like I ain’t gonna stop what I’m doin. Alls I ask is that ya end up with me at the end of the night.” I hesitated, part of me really wanting to say yes, far more than I expected to. But the logical part of me, knew that it couldn’t work, that it was too risky. I barely knew the guy. Sans noticed my hesitation and sighed, leaning in and kissing me softly. “Let’s just take it by ear then eh? I’ll take ya out on yer free night and show ya a good time. Ya know, like a date. See where it goes.”

 

I nibbled my lip nervously, not exactly sure what to say to him. I had no idea why he really wanted to see me. I wasn’t anything special. I was damaged goods. “Just think about it okay?” He winked, kissing my forehead softly and stepping away from me to give me some room to breathe. I watched him as Sans went over and grabbed his shirt from my bedroom floor, as well as his shoes. “Mind if I get yer digits? So I can set up a date ya know.” He asked and I nodded, taking his phone and putting in my number as he got dressed.

 

“Thanks. I’m gonna get outta yer hair. When are ya going to work?” He asked, pocketing his phone and looking at me curiously and I shrugged. “Probably tomorrow night. I think I just needed some time off. But I can’t keep you as a client if you’re interested in me.” I warned him and he nodded with a shrug. “No problem. I wouldn’t want it any other way. See ya later doll.” He winked and kissed my again before disappearing into thin air.

 

I sighed when he disappeared, looking around my home. I tidied everything up, putting things back where they belonged. I sent my mom a text message saying I was ready to come back to work, getting an almost immediate response from her letting me know I had another high roller client. One who specifically asked that I wasn’t to see any other clients on my next shift.

 

A sense of dread rolled down my spine and part of me wondered if Sans had maybe gone back on his deal but the rest of me knew that he didn’t seem that way. It had to be someone else. Someone bigger than him…So when I returned to work the next day I was escorted into the nicest room we had and I was dressed in a deep purple sheer through teddy at my mother’s orders I was a shaking nervous wreck.

 

I hadn’t even had time to process anything from the time I walked in to the time Toriel got me all dolled up. She’d even taken away my cigarettes. I sat in the center of the large bed, wringing my hands together nervously as I kept looking at the door every time I heard someone from outside. I was about to get up when a familiar figure suddenly appeared inside the room with a smirk on his face. “Well hello again pet.” Gaster smirked, my heart sinking into the pit of my stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! RAPE TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEASE BE ADVISED!!!!

I pulled into myself as he took off his coat, hanging it on the hooks, that smug look never leaving his face. “What do you want?” I managed to squeak out when he turned back towards me. He gave a mock pout and shook his head. “So rude. I think I’ll have to write that down on my satisfaction card. Here I was hoping for a more civilized conversation before we got down to the rest of my business with you.”

 

I scooted back away from him on the bed as he crawled onto it, the look on his face predatory and not in the good way. “I don’t want to service you.” It didn’t come out as strong as I would’ve liked, hiding my shaking hands against my chest. This man scared me to my very core. I hated how I couldn’t seem to be more confident and strong as I would’ve liked. Gaster didn’t stop moving as he towered over me, eyes looking over my body hungrily. “I think you should strongly reconsider pet. See, I have some very interesting information that I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be let out into the world. Plus some other things you might be interested in knowing that I know.”

 

I watched as he reached into his pants pocket, typing in a couple of things and leaning back, patting his lap. “Come let me show you this lovely new video I recently acquired.” I shook my head, I didn’t want to be anywhere near him much less in his lap. Gaster sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing me and pulling me into his lap, arms wrapping around me and holding me in place as he pressed a play button. The screen showed a security feed on a very familiar scene.

 

My bedroom…and there I was, puttering about my apartment. The feed was going at high speed and the time stamp in the corner stated it was from over a week ago, just watching me move about my apartment through multiple camera angles. “Oh this is my favorite part coming up.” He breathed at my ear as I saw the footage of last night. Seeing Sans and me search through my apartment for listening devices, Gaster hitting a button and letting the sound come through.

 

I could hear Sans and my voice come through the phone. My heart leapt into my throat. He had seen and heard everything. My home wasn’t safe. He’d somehow managed to get into my house while I didn’t know and bugged it. “You and my brother make quite a pair you know. But you see there’s a reason that I’m the boss and he’s not. I’m always one step ahead.” I couldn’t look away as I watched me and Sans together on the bed, hearing my desperate moans. “I wonder what your mother and father would think about you giving your services away for free. Especially to someone like Sans. But enough re runs.” He turned off the phone and put it back in his pocket, pressing his face to the side of my throat, my whole body trembling in fear.

 

“Now here’s how this is going to go. You are going to belong to me and service only me. You are going to be my little pet. And you’re going to do it for free.” I shook my head, gasping when he gripped my face tight in his hand, forcing me to look at him. “You want to know why you’re going to do this? Because if you don’t I’ll tell everyone you love about a certain Michael and Sarah. See? Now you’re getting it.” He chuckled at the way I stiffened. No. No I couldn’t let them know.

 

“So, you’re going to take very, very good care of me and I’ll make sure your life keeps on going just the way you want it to. Living in a fantasy world where you didn’t take dear old M-“ I let out a whimper, shaking so hard in his lap. Gaster’s long fingers trailed over my skin, sending my heart pounding so hard against my rib cage that I thought it might burst right out of it.

 

“Oh. You poor little thing. We haven’t even started yet and I’ve got you shaking right out of your skin. Come on little pet, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy this.” He pushed me down in front of him, pinning my head into the pillows with his strong grip, tears ran silently down my face. I didn’t want this. I didn’t want him touching me. But by the way he held me down I knew there was no way I’d be able to fight him off. Not even with all my boxing experience.

 

Besides…he knew. He knew everything. I went limp, not fighting him back as he grabbed my wrists in one hand, hearing the zipper on his pants go down. I tried to not think about it, going on autopilot. I choked back the sobs as I let him have his way. He wasn’t kind, he wasn’t like Sans had been the night before.

 

I don’t know how long it lasted, it felt like ages with him looming over me, that stupid smug look on his face. Finally, he finished with a grunt and a low growl, his fingers leaving bruises around my wrists. I felt him pull out, feeling sick as I could feel bits of him glob out down my thighs. I flinched as he gave my rear a smack and a squeeze, chuckling to himself as he got off the bed.

 

 “That was good. I’ll admit you’re one of the best whores I’ve had in a while. Maybe next time I’ll see what your pretty little mouth can do. Get you to participate a little more. Now, let me make myself clear. When I say you’re not to fuck anyone I mean anyone. You belong to me now my pet.” He reached over and lifted my face to his, not seeming to care that my cheeks were stained with tears as he kissed my lips.

 

“That includes my brother. I catch you and him fucking again…” His voice went cold and deadly, “I’ll do so much worse than what happened to Michael.” He chuckled and pulled away from me, my body trembling so badly I thought I was going to collapse. “I’m glad we understand each other. You can keep your job at the strip club but I’d suggest that you pick up more hours seeing as how I’m now you’re only client. Now be a good girl and give me a kiss goodbye.” Gaster redressed and smirked at me, crooking his finger in a come here motion.

 

I swallowed, shakily getting off the bed, my legs sore as I kissed his cheek, full of disgust and trying to keep from throwing up in his face. He pinched my cheek and disappeared, letting me fall to the floor in a heap, sobbing silently into my hands. I couldn’t stop the memories coming flooding back to me as I sat there. Memories of my childhood, things that I’d fought for years to ignore, to tamp down into the dirt, to run away from. I curled into a tiny ball and held my shaking body together.

 

Images of a hospital, of dark rooms, wandering hands, red. Pain. Everything flashing through my mind all at once. I heard my phone go off. I didn’t get it. I just sat there and tried to shove everything back down. I was being blackmailed for something I had tried to forget. I tried so hard. I had been so careful, covered my tracks. There was no way.

 

I saw the darkening bruises on my wrists and held them to my chest, feeling gross, stained. After a long time of sobbing on the floor I managed to get myself up and made my way into the shower, scrubbing at my skin until it was raw in places. I stayed under the water, hearing my phone go off a couple more times but I couldn’t pretend everything was alright yet.

 

Not yet. I made sure not to be seen by anyone as I left, walking in the freezing cold towards my apartment. I couldn’t pretend for them. I knew I would break down and put them all in danger. I couldn’t do that to them. I made my way to my apartment, making my way upstairs and ignoring everything else. I looked around once my door clicked behind me and glared at the can lights built into my ceilings, knowing there was no way I could reach them without a small ladder. I didn’t feel safe anywhere. I crawled into my bed, not even bothering to get undressed again, covering myself completely in the blankets.

 

The next morning I got a text from my boss at the strip club telling me my new hours, letting me know that he’d gotten the message from Gaster loud and clear. I saw the other messages from my family, even a couple from Sans. I ignored his, Gaster’s warning clear in my mind about what he would do to me if I was with him but answered my family, putting their minds at ease as much as I could, even though my mind was far from being easy. I went numb. Unfeeling. Moving without thinking as I went about my routine.

 

The days started to meld together, the nights when Gaster would book me I tried to forget. I tried to put up my shield, the fake smiles with my family. Still Sans called and texted. Never anything pushy just asking how I was doing or sending the occasional joke. But…I ignored him. I had begun to sink deeper into that darkness that I’d had after…I couldn’t bring myself to say it. Even to myself.

 

The strip club was happy to have me take more hours, I didn’t do any private rooms anymore. Not unless Gaster was stopping by, the owner keeping a room open for him no matter what night it was. I hated it. I hated all of it. I hated me. But what could I do? If they knew, if they found out what I had done…no. I had to do this. I had to keep them safe. This was what I had to do, for me and them.

 

“Thank you Chara! What a wonderful performance! Next up we’ve got our lovely Candy!” The DJ at the strip club called at the end of my set, the bouncers handing me my clothes and my cash as I went back into the changing room. It was the end of my shift. I could walk home. The snow had melted so it wasn’t as cold, spring was starting to make itself known finally. I said goodbye to the other girls and pulled my coat around my shoulders, heels clicking as I left the building, taking a moment to light my cigarette when I stepped outside.

 

“Ya been avoiding me doll.” I screamed in surprise, jumping back as Sans seemed to appear in front of me. He put his hands up and took a step back in surrender. “Whoa! Sorry I didn’t mean ta scare ya doll face. I thought ya saw me.” I placed a hand over my chest, feeling that familiar twinge of response at seeing him. I hadn’t seen him in person in…how long had it been now? I couldn’t even remember.

 

“Did I do something? It’s been three months and ya ain’t returnin any of my messages. I thought we had a good time, did I read into something?” He asked and I blinked in surprise. Three months? It’d been three months? Three months of dealing with being under Gaster’s thumb. “Frisk? Ya doin’ alright?” He asked, reaching out to touch me and I flinched away from him instinctively. I was so used to the way Gaster just grabbed, taking what he wanted when he wanted without warning.

 

“Let me take ya home.” He held his hand out and I stared at it, shaking my head and stepping away from him, wanting to cry as I did so. “No. I can’t.” I managed, Sans furrowing his brow in confusion, not dropping his hand. “What are ya talkin about? I ain’t gonna do nothin. Just figured I could drive ya home, maybe grab a bite to eat if ya were hungry.” He didn’t know why I was so hesitant, my body shaking slightly as I looked around the darkness of the parking lot. Fully expecting to see Gaster coming out of the dark with that damn smirk of his.

 

“Doll? Ya don’t look so good. Lookin like a deer in headlights. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He stepped closer and I stepped back, panicking as I felt the wall at my heel, concern in his eyes as he looked me over. “Sans. Please. I can’t.” Tears sprang to my eyes and something seemed to click for him, a dark look crossing his features that scared me slightly. “Come on, I know where we can go. He don’t know all my secrets. Then we can chat about what’s been eatin ya.” I hesitated, looking between his outstretched hand and my own like a lifeline.

 

My heart thumping in my chest at the thought of being wrapped up in his arms again. I wanted it so badly but…no. Fuck it. I reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling his fingers wrap around mine firm but gentle. He guided me to the car, opening the door for me and getting in the driver’s seat. It was silent between us as he drove, eventually parking his car at his place, the building that I’d tried to convince him I’d lived in after the fight. He held up his finger for silence, pointing to the radio and I understood what he was saying, not speaking as I got out of the car.

 

Sans hesitantly reached his hand out again for me to grab. As soon as I grabbed it the strange tingling sensation of his magic teleported us out of there. “Sorry. But he’s got the cars bugged too. But we’re safe here. He doesn’t know about this place since I bought it with my own cash. Can I get ya something to drink?” I blinked at the small two-bedroom cabin as Sans turned on the lights.

 

It was pretty sparse but looked lived in at the same time. There was this god awful pea green couch in the living room, sitting in front of a relatively older flat screen television, and wall to wall shag carpeting. Sans came out of the kitchen holding a couple glasses of water, handing one to me. I took it, still hesitating, not sure just how “safe” this place was.

 

“I promise. I’ve swept this place a hundred times for cameras and bugs. Gaster doesn’t know where we are. Not even Paps does.” I looked at him, hands shaking, letting him guide me over to the couch, making sure to give me my space. “So, wanna tell me what’s been goin’ on?” He asked, taking a sip of his water and eyeing me carefully as I set my water down. Should I tell him? Should I trust him? He was related to Gaster…plus, what about…I felt tears come to my eyes as everything started to come to the surface again.

 

I curled into myself, pulling my feet onto the couch under me as Sans quickly put his drink down and moved to reach for me. My body leaning into his, letting his arms wrap around me and rub my back. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got ya. He can’t touch ya here. I promise. I got ya.” He whispered, letting me cry just like he had before. I told him about what happened in between sobs, letting it all out at once. I didn’t hold anything back, feeling him tense as I told him about how I was being blackmailed into sleeping with Gaster.

 

“But he can’t blackmail ya if ya ain’t don’t anythin’ wrong doll.” He eyed me and I pulled away, wiping my face with the back of my hand with a sniffle. I looked at him and weighed my options. Carrying this, it was starting to tear me apart. Having to keep it a secret from everyone, maybe Sans was the only one who could understand.

 

“Frisk. What did you do?” He asked softly, looking into my eyes, one hand reaching up to cup my cheek. I made up my mind, I couldn’t do this anymore. I had to tell someone. “I…I killed my parents.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!! SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! TRIGGER!!! WARNINGS!!!!

“You what?” Sans asked, sockets wide as he looked at me. “I killed them. I just…” I was starting to lose my nerve as I looked at him. It was all over. There was no way he could ever look at me the same way. But it was too late. I had already told him my greatest secret and now I couldn’t keep it bottled up as everything came out all at once. “Tell me everything doll. It’s okay.” He encouraged and I nodded, part of me hoping that I hadn’t just ruined whatever I had with him by saying any of this. So I began…

* * *

 

_I panted as I rushed through the streets, backpack heavy as I tried to hurry towards the run-down part of town. Across the tracks, through the rusted chain link fence and past the run-down playground that was more rust than playground. I had to get home. I had to beat them home so I could sneak past them. My feet hurt, my lungs burned, everything hurt. Finally, I came to the beat up looking trailer, a shoddily built shelter extended part of it in a half assed attempt at making a larger home._

 

_I couldn’t see the beat-up truck parked out front and gave a sigh of relief. They weren’t home yet. I was safe. Quickly, I made my inside, shoved my things into the corner and got to work on doing what little bit of cleaning I could. There wasn’t much I could do; the place was hopelessly destroyed from them not taking care of it whatsoever. But these were my chores. If I didn’t do them I would get punished._

 

_So, I washed the stained dishes, started to fold the clothes, wiped down the counters and was looking in the fridge for something to make for dinner when I heard the roar of the engine from the truck. My stomach did a flip when I heard the slam of the doors and three sets of feet coming up to the trailer._

 

_The front door was ripped open and my mother, father and another man I didn’t recognize stepped in, all of them smelling like booze and smoke, and looking like they’d just rolled around in a dumpster. I avoided my parents gaze just like I’d been told to do, stopping whatever it was I was doing as they talked loudly with one another. “Chara! Get me a beer!” I cringed, moving automatically to the fridge which was mostly stock full of cheap beer and scraps of lunch meat._

 

_I grabbed a couple for him and my mother who was cutting up some white powder on the table, keeping my head low. “Wow yer girl is such a cutie. She grew up so fast since last I saw her.” The other man eyed me in a way that made my skin crawl as I gave my parents their drinks, mother putting the white powder into four equal lines. “She’s a little bitch. Can’t keep the damn house clean and she’s always got her nose in some stupid ass book.” I tried to walk away, to go into my little corner but I was stopped by the rough hand around my upper arm._

 

_“Aw well just means she’s a smart girl ain’t ya sweetheart?” My parents just snorted and laughed, my mother leaning down and snorting a white line off the table, leaning aside so my father could do the same. I tried to break away from the strange man but his grip was too strong as he pulled me towards his lap. “You’re a big girl now. I’ll bet you know how to do lots of fun things.” I gulped, I didn’t like this man._

 

_“If ya like her that much then you can have her. For the right price.” My father took a drink from his beer as I shot him a look of horror. “How much for the night?” I shivered and struggled to get away from the man, from my parents. This couldn’t be happening. I was only ten years old but I wasn’t stupid. I didn’t want any of this! “How ‘bout 50?” My heart was racing, pounding against my chest violently as I struggled harder but the man had a stronger grip, keeping me in place. “And another baggie of the good shit.” My mother chimed in, looking higher than a kite._

 

_No. No! “NO!” I screamed as I saw them exchange money. “Oh shut your fucking mouth you little bitch!” My father yelled at me, my mother laughing. “Father please! Don’t! I don’t want to do this!” Tears ran down my face as I shivered in fear. “I don’t give a shit what you want! Don’t fucking talk back to me!” He slapped me hard across the face, nearly sending me to the floor had it not been for the man holding me up. It sent my mother into another fit of laughter, my father following close behind._

 

_“Don’t ya worry baby I’ll take good care of ya.” I screamed and fought as hard as I could, kicking and scratching as he pulled me into the back room…I didn’t go back to school. I missed too many days, the school started calling. Then the child services lady came by and they put on a show. They told her I was going to be homeschooled from now on. The trailer was clean, they weren’t drunk or stoned. They looked like the perfect if not poor family. They coached me through the questions. Made me say all the right things. She left. Then it was back to business. I hated it. I hated everything. I hated them._

 

_I stopped eating. I got sick. I got sicker. They had no choice. Their cash cow was down for the count. The doctors are suspicious. They call for help. That’s when the investigations started. The lady asked me all sorts of questions. I answered them all truthfully. It was my last resort. I had to get the hell out of there. We went to court, but the lawyers thought it would be too hard for me to take the stand._

 

_Said I shouldn’t have to face them. I went back to school. They went to jail. I wouldn’t have to see them again. I was put into foster care. I met Toriel and Asgore. My foster brother Asriel. They didn’t know about her past. At least not all of it anyways. Eventually I was adopted by them. Toriel and Asgore were the most loving parents, and Asriel was the best older brother that I could’ve asked for. They were kind and they treated me like a family should have._

 

_I was happy. Able to put the past as far behind me as possible. They even called me by my middle name, completely avoiding calling me by my first name which I loved. They loved me. Dad took me to the gym with Asriel. He taught me how to protect myself if I needed it. Mom taught me how to cook, even giving me the secret to her famous pie. It was perfect._

 

_I went through my life, not having to worry about the drugs or the alcohol or being passed around…I was allowed to be a kid for once. I went to prom, Asriel got wasted and I ended up driving him back home, sneaking him in past my parents. I got accepted to my first choice college. We had a party. I was going to be away from home for four years. I was doing well, top of my class actually. My parents were so proud. They loved me so much. I loved them._

 

_I was coming back to my dorm room after a night class. And that’s when I heard their voices. They were sitting outside of a little café. How dare they sit in front of a café like a couple of regular, non child abusers. My blood ran cold as I stopped dead in my tracks, I couldn’t stop staring at them. They looked…better. They looked clean. They were laughing and being nice regular people as if they hadn’t done so many horrible things to their child, to me! I saw red. They paid the check and got up, and I followed them._

 

_I don’t know why I followed them but I had to. My feet were thinking separate of the logical side of my brain. I shouldn’t be doing this, I should just go home. Finish my paper. I followed them down the streets, listening to them talk about their normal lives like paying the bills and maybe redecorating the bathroom. They never talked like that when you were growing up. It was always about the drugs, or the booze or the all night benders. It was like walking in a parallel universe listening to my parents._

 

_Before I knew it I had followed them into the small suburbs that lay out past my school up to a small one story house at the end of the street. Not a trailer with some shabby piece of shit shack attached to the side, there was actual grass on a mowed lawn and there was their name on their mailbox. They had a fucking mailbox! I wasn’t thinking. I ran up to the house and banged at their door until father opened it. He recognized me immediately and his face turned to that look of pity._

 

_“Chara…honey! It’s Chara! Come on in sweetheart!” He stepped inside and there was my in. He…they…They tried to tell me they were sorry for what they did, that they were changed people now. They didn’t get what they’d done to me. It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t fair that they got to just move on with their lives._

 

_I blacked out. I was back home in my dorm, wearing different clothes than when I went to bed. I turned on the news and saw that a house caught fire the night before. Two bodies were found burned to a crisp inside. The police wrote it off as going back to probably owing some drug dealer from their past but I knew the truth. The nightmares haunted me for…they still haunted me. I’d killed them and then set my house on fire. I hated myself for what I’d done._

 

_Actually, I hated more the fact that I didn’t feel anything about the fact that I’d murdered them. I didn’t feel anything in fact. That’s what scared me. I graduated top of the class, having taken all my energy and poured it into my studies. I didn’t know what else to do, I didn’t feel anything anymore. Mom and Dad were proud. Asriel took me out drinking with some guys from the gym when I got back home. They could never know what happened, what I did._

* * *

 

Sans looked at me as I finished, his sockets dark, expression unreadable. I watched him carefully, unsure of what he was thinking. “And Gaster knows what you did?” He asked finally and I nodded slowly. “He must’ve dug real deep if even the police didn’t figure it out. Although the cops ain’t the brightest. I mean we get away with so much shit it ain’t even funny.” Sans leaned back against the couch, seemingly lost in thought.

 

“What am I supposed to do now? If he tells my parents…or the police…My life is over.” Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at my shaking hands, heart racing in time with my thoughts. “Doll…come here…” He sighed, pulling me to his side and rubbing my arm. “So, I guess I can put together the rest of the pieces. Told ya to stay away from me right? Selfish prick.” Sans grumbled as he kept me close to him. He sighed and scratched his chin idly, eyelights still dark as if he was in thought. “What am I supposed to do Sans?” I asked softly still trembling.

 

“Don’t worry about it doll face. I’ll take care of ya. Look if ya want you can stay here. I’ll grab some of yer stuff for ya, I’ve got a thing that can take care of the video feed for a little while. I’ll get you a burner phone while I get a new one that he can’t track. So don’t worry about a thing.” He tried to soothe me but I was still pretty upset about everything. I knew he was trying to help, to be nice but I couldn’t help but think of what could possibly happen if Gaster were to spill the beans.

 

“Stay here fer a sec.” He popped out of existence, nearly making me fall onto the couch in surprise. He wasn’t gone for more than a few minutes and when he came back he had a couple of suitcases that I recognized as belonging to me as well as a couple of bags that I didn’t recognize. He knelt next to me and pulled out a few burner phones as well as some simple equipment that I couldn’t quite discern what it’s purpose was for until he asked for my cell phone and immediately started to take it apart.

 

“Why do you care so much? You always care so much for me. I just told you that I murdered my parents and now you’re trying to help me avoid your psychopath of a brother.” I asked a frown on my face as I watched him work, fiddling with things I didn’t understand, tech wasn’t really my strong suit. He shrugged and kept working, not looking up from what he was doing. “Ya act like I ain’t killed anyone. Course ya killed your parents fer a good reason. If ya hadn’t done it yerself I’d be there given them a bad time myself.” I stared at him in disbelief, it didn’t make any sense though. None of what we did made any sense. 

 

Finally Sans stopped what he was doing and sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his skull in a nervous motion. “Look. Frisk. I…I like ya. Like really like ya. As in I’m serious about you and me getting together to make this work. I can’t judge ya for what ya did, I done a shit done more and fer a lot less.” He came to me, grabbing my hand in his. “We done things we ain’t proud of, but the simple fact is that I don’t care what you done. Yer so much more than that part of ya. But if you don’t want my help or ya want me to take a step ba-“ I cut him off, launching myself into his arms and kissing him.

 

I didn’t want to be alone anymore. I was tired of carrying this on my shoulders alone. “Doll…” He breathed softly against my lips, tucking my hair behind my ear with a small smile on his face. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. Please? Help me.” I asked and he nodded, pulling me in for another kiss. “You’ve got it dollface.” He held me close to him, letting me relax into his embrace. We stayed like that for so long I ended up falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a bit of fluff after the stuff in the last chapter...don't worry it'll get back on track soon enough...

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place, my heart racing with panic until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to an all too familiar soft hum of magic. “Nuh-uh. Sleep.” Came San’s deep, sleep gruff voice at my ear, a soft skeleton kiss to my shoulder. A smile came over my lips as I moved into his grip more, still sleepy but starting to wake more.

 

It was interesting, normally I didn’t enjoy cuddling with anyone while I slept. But with Sans, I don’t know it just felt nice. I stayed there, listening to his steady breathing just enjoying the morning for the first time in ages. I had told him everything and he was still there. It was almost freeing. I’d spent so long bottling this up inside, letting it fester like a parasite inside my Soul all this time. And he was still here.

 

I lay there, dozing on and off for a while until I absolutely had to get up, Sans’s grip tightening around me as I tried to move away. “Sans…I have to get up.” I smiled and tried to pull away, body pressed tight to his chest as he made a soft growling sound. “Nope. Just stay here. I’m comfy.” He yawned and I rolled my eyes, making another attempt at removing myself from his arms. “Look, I’m into a lot of kinky shit but I do not want to get into watersports. So if you don’t mind?” I heard him chuckle, placing another soft kiss to my skin, his arms finally releasing me so I could get up, turning to see him point in the direction of the bathroom as he cracked a socket open, rolling onto his back.

 

“Fine but make it quick doll. I plan on stayin in bed t’day.” He yawned again as I went into the bathroom, closing the door. I took a glance around while I did my business, looking at the relative cleanliness of the place. It wasn’t pristine it just looked…lived in? How often did Sans stay here afterall? It brought a familiar question come to mind as I finished up and went back into the bathroom, leaning up against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest.

 

Sans was relaxed, laying on the bed with his sockets closed but I knew he was awake. “Why’d you come to the brothel?” I asked and he cracked a lid open at me from the bed. “What?” He eyed me as I stared at him. “You heard me. Give me a real reason. You have this place so if you wanted to get away from your brother then you could’ve slept here.” I nodded at the bedroom and he cleared his throat as he sat up, scratching his sternum with a shrug. “Ya ain’t the only one with problems baby doll.” I faltered at the look in his sockets.

 

“I done things in my past that…that I ain’t real proud of. Ya think killing a couple of no good pieces of shits like yer folks keeps ya up at night? I once beat a man to death fer lookin at me wrong with my bear hands. Truth is I get…I get nightmares bout it sometimes.” He had a faint blush across his cheekbones as I looked at him. Not used to seeing him look so vulnerable, normally it was me. I walked back towards the bed and sat next to him, Sans still avoiding my gaze.

 

“I just didn’t really wanna sleep alone ya know? When I sleep next to you they don’t seem so bad.” I blushed at his confession, not sure what to say. Sans cleared his throat and stretched a little, giving me an opportunity to curl up next to him. I placed my head on his shoulder, hand on his sternum, feeling the slight give of his magic under my fingers even though I couldn’t exactly see it.

 

“If it makes you feel better I like sleeping next to you too. Sleep better next to you although it isn’t like I actually sleep next to people very often.” Sans chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling against my ear. I smiled softly at the sound, it was comforting. The two of us stayed like that for a while, just listening to one another breathe, slightly dozing as Sans traced the line of my spine lightly with his finger idly. It didn’t seem so strange to be like this with him, to be alone with him anymore.

 

He made me feel safe, cared for, comfortable. I didn’t know what it was. These past three months without him around, having to stay away and ignore him I’d been feeling lost? Not fully me in a weird sense. I couldn’t quite describe it. That’s when I remembered Gaster’s warning and shot right up in bed, jerking Sans awake. “Whoa what’s the matter doll?” He asked looking at me with concern.

 

“Gaster said he would kill my family, kill you if I was ever seen with you again. I have to get back. I can’t stay here. He’ll know I haven’t gone home.” I started to panic, getting up out of bed. I shouldn’t have come with him, shouldn’t have done any of this. “I told ya doll ain’t nothin gonna happen to me or yer family. Not while I’m around.” He sat up with me, trying to get me to come back to bed with him. “No! You don’t understand! There’s a security camera outside where you picked me up! He saw me go with you I know he did! He’s got eyes on me everywhere!” I looked around for my things and Sans got up out of bed grabbing my hand in his.

 

“Frisk, doll. Listen to me. Ya think this is my first time dealin with my piece of shit psycho brother? I told ya I’d take care of ya and that’s what I’m gonna do! When ya went to sleep last night I went back, talked to yer brother. Told him what happened, what’s been happening with you and G. He told yer parents. I got guys on my side keepin an eye out for em. It’s taken care of.” I stared at him in shock and disbelief as I tried to register what was being said.

 

“I told ya, I got you covered. Even Paps is keepin an eye on yer family with yer old pal Mettaton. Ya don’t have ta worry bout a thing.” Sans tried to assure me but I couldn’t help but feel anxious still. Gaster was so powerful, there was no way… “But what about you?” He chuckled and shook his head, leaning in and cupping my cheek, pulling in for a deep kiss. “Don’t worry bout me dollface. Now, for once in your life can ya just take a day off? Let me take care of ya.” His voice turned low and sultry, a tone I had heard only once before. I let him pull me back to bed, straddling his hips as I kissed him deep and slow.

 

I felt his hands grip my hips, pressing me down on his lap to feel the slowly hardening magic in his boxers. My fingers traced the lines of his sternum, feeling the magic form and spark under my fingertips as he moved my hips on him. “Ya good with this doll?” He asked softly against my lips, a subtle nod was all the answer he needed as he smirked, taking my shirt off and tossing my shirt somewhere over my shoulder. “Ya know, ya think ya can wear tassels on these someday?” He smirked as he toyed with the pasties still on my nipples from the night before.

 

I rolled my eyes and pushed him down on the bed with a soft chuckle. “They’re tacky.” Sans quirked a brow bone up at me as I pulled them off, “Slow baby doll. And they ain’t tacky. Just old school. ‘Sides, ya make em twirl, put on a show fer me.” He winked and I laughed peeling the pasties off and licking my fingers and rubbing the residue off my breasts, Sans watching intently, his tongue running over his teeth. “Damn sweetheart…talk about a show.” He growled, sitting back up, his tongue taking over for my fingers as I felt his magic harden, my hips rubbing down on his lap with a soft sound of pleasure escaping my lips.

 

Three months. Three months of dealing with Gaster and his disgusting…no, I wasn’t going to worry about that. Not now. Not here. Not when I was with him. “Fuck…Sans…Please just fuck me already.” I breathed, hearing his chuckle again as he flipped me over onto the bed under him, making short work of my shorts and panties, letting the join his on the floor.

 

“Look doll, I ain’t seen ya in three months. I’m gonna enjoy every little bit of you fer as long as I possibly can.” He smirked, hovering over me. I felt a tingle of pleasure run down my spine looking up at him, seeing that spark in his sockets. “So get ready for a long, and very entertaining show.” I gasped in pleasure as Sans moved down between my thighs, kneeling on the floor as his purple blue tongue lapped at my entrance, swirling around my clit, warm breath against my skin.

 

“Fu-Fucking-S-Sans!” I cried out, sweat beading at my brow as I arched off the bed, Sans smirking as he licked his teeth clean of my latest climax. “I can’t take another one…” I panted, moaning as Sans moved on top of me, pre leaking out of his shaft that looked ready to burst. “You can take one more doll face. Just one more, for me.” I moaned as he positioned himself at my entrance, so slick and eager, completely overstimulated from multiple orgasms.

 

He slid in easily, making me cry out in pleasure as he started to move inside of me. He thrust into me hard and fast, his mouth grazing at my skin everywhere he could reach as I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I was so overstimulated that it didn’t take long before I was right back at the edge again, begging for him not to stop. Crying out in pleasure until he groaned, his thrusts wild and jerky until heat filled me up as he came finally, so much. I fell back onto the bed, Sans panting heavily as he shuddered in pleasure.

 

“Holy shit Sans…” I chuckled softly as he rolled off of me, laying on his back with a pleased grin of his face. “Wanna smoke?” He asked and I glanced over at him. “Yes. But you’re gonna have to get it because someone made my legs feel like jelly.” Sans chuckled, kissing me softly before rolling out of bed and grabbing a cigar from the side table, as well as a pack of my favorite cigarettes. He lit one for me and popped it into my mouth, kissing my cheek as he lit his cigar, the scent comforting as I watched the smoke curl around us.

 

“Thank you.” I managed to say after a long silence between us, catching Sans’s attention. “For the lay? You’re very welcome.” He chuckled and took a drag on his cigar, and I rolled my eyes. “Well yeah for that. And for everything else. I mean it. I don’t know why you care so much but…but it’s nice that you do. Feels good.” I smiled at him, taking a couple of drags off my cigarette, tapping the ash into an ashtray on the night stand as I sat up.

 

Sans sat up with me and puffed on his cigar. “I told ya, I like you Frisk. That’s why.” I looked at him, taking a drag. “Yeah I heard you but why? Why would you like me of all people? I’m no one special. Just your average whore slash stripper.” Sans sighed and shook his head, one hand pulling me to his side. “Ya got no faith in yerself doll. Yer smart. Ya got a good heart.” He took a drag, letting the smoke curl out of his nasal cavity.

 

“In our world it’s all…its all dark and full of so much bullshit ya know? But when I’m with ya, I don’t know. It just sort of feels better when I’m around you. Ya just, make it easier to deal with.” I looked at him, cigarette forgotten as he talked, sensing the sincerity in his tone that made that feeling click again in my chest. “Yer so much more than average. Ta me yer special. I know it sounds mushy-“ I cut him off with a kiss, catching him off guard. “Thank you.” I whispered, Sans smiling softly as he looked at me. “Kiss me again doll.” He hummed and I smirked, kissing him again as he set the cigar down, pulling me onto his lap and I laughed softly. “You are insatiable you know that?” I smiled at him as he winked and shrugged.

 

“I know. But I gotta make up fer lost time somehow don’t I?” I gave a soft yelp as he flipped me over, careful of my cigarette, taking it out of my hand and setting it in the ashtray. “Oh fuck Sans…” I groaned in pleasure. Sans and I stayed in bed most of the day, mostly because he seemed intent on keeping me there no matter what I said but it was…it was so nice. He got up at one point, dressed, popped out for a second and was back before I could even finish my quick shower, trying to sneak in for a quickie and pouting when I shooed him back out.

 

“Don’t put yer clothes on doll. I like lookin at ya. Come on, I brought food.” I snorted as I came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my torso as I used another to dry my hair seeing the familiar brown bags that came from Grillby’s sitting at a small kitchen table. “Not even a pair of underwear?” Sans shrugged and looked me over in my makeshift towel dress. “I didn’t pack any for you anyways.” I furrowed my brow and went to look for my clothes which were in the bedroom, shifting through them to find that he had indeed not packed any underwear for me whatsoever.

 

“Sans. Are you kidding me? Come on. I actually like wearing clothes on my days off.” I put my hands on my hips as he came into the room, leaning up against the door frame with a smug look on his face. “I just figured it’d make things easier. Nothin’ ta get in my way if ya know what I mean.” I rolled my eyes at him and chucked the towel I was using to dry my hair at him, the skeleton laughing and catching it easily. “Okay okay. I put them away in the dresser over there along with a few other things I found.”

 

He pointed towards a dresser up against a wall and I made my way over to it, pulling open the top drawer to see several bras and pairs of underwear neatly put away as well as a couple pieces of lingerie that still had the tags on them. “Yer buddy Metts sent them for you.” He explained as I pulled one of them out, noticing his blush and the tinge of jealousy that always came whenever Mettaton was mentioned. I smirked and put it back, looking back inside to see all of my toys from my night stand underneath the lingerie.

 

“And I couldn’t leave those lovely things behind. I figured while you’re here we could have a little bit of fun with them. Maybe use those cuffs of yers fer once.” Now it was my turn to blush, Sans coming up behind me and pulling the towel away, letting it drop to the floor as his hands roamed over my sides to grip my hips. “Sans…I’m hungry. Please? Let me get some food in me and then we can go again.” I pleaded and he placed a kiss on my shoulder, gripping my ass for a moment before stepping away with a chuckle.

 

“Alright alright. Yer lucky I’m hungry too. Just know I always have room for dessert.” He winked and walked out of the room where I heard the rustle of paper bags. I gave a soft laugh and got dressed, forgoing the bra but instead just grabbing a pair of panties and an oversized shirt that I loved to wear around the house.

 

“So, what am I supposed to do about my jobs while I’m here?” I asked as we ate together, Sans pouring a couple of drinks out for us before settling down next to me. “Ya don’t have ta worry bout that. Yer mom said that she’ll pay yer rent while yer here and yer dad offered ya a job at his gym so ya don’t have to work at the club. And so he can keep an eye on ya.” I looked over at him as I ate a couple of French fries. 

 

“I can take ya back and forth, even stick around if ya want me to. I already started movin some of my shit here from my other place.” He looked at me when I paused in my eating, a little bit of concern crossing his face as he realized the same thing I was thinking. “So, we would be living together? Like a couple?” He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. “Well, yeah. Not like ya can go back to yer place with G bein the way he is. And I can’t go back to my old place fer the same reason. It ain’t ideal but it’s better than the alternative.” I thought about it. He was right. Gaster had to know by now that the two of us had left together, the security tapes at the strip club would’ve been proof enough of that. I looked around the cozy little cabin, it wasn’t a bad place to stay. It was safe and besides Sans was here, it made me feel safe having him here with me.

 

“You’re right. We can stay. Thank you. I guess I should call my dad. I’m going to miss dancing though.” I sighed, I really was, even if lately it’d become more of a hassle with everything going on with Gaster. Sans looked up at me curiously over his food. “Yeah? Well maybe we can put in a pole in the bedroom or something. Make sure ya don’t get rusty.” I snorted and ate some more, feeling more at ease, something about Sans just made things more relaxed, as if I could breathe and think again.

 

“If you wanted a private show you could’ve just asked. But I do charge extra.” I winked and earned a chuckle out of him. Sans finished off his food, wiping his hands on a napkin and standing up, coming over to me and picking me up over his shoulder making me yelp. “I’m ready for dessert now doll. How bout you give me a private show and I’ll give ya a nice big, fat tip.” I squealed in delight as Sans tossed me onto the bed again, the night spent together just as good as the rest of the day. Eventually the both of us passing out with me feeling better than I had in months.


	16. Chapter 16

I had spent the last couple of days at San’s place, just slowing down for a while. Enjoying spending my time with him. Sans moved more of his stuff into the cabin and had even gone while I was sleeping to get more of my things from my apartment. But it couldn’t last forever. I had bills to pay and I didn’t want Sans to have to pay for everything all the time.

 

I was up making some breakfast for the both of us, Sans walking in with his cigar in his mouth. “Morning doll. Looking good.” He came up behind me, kissing my shoulder, cigar held respectfully away from the food. “Morning. So, I’m thinking I’m going to go to work today. You know with my dad. And my brother.” Sans sighed but took a step back, pouring himself some coffee and taking a sip while I plated up the food.

 

“Ya really don’t know how to take some time off do ya? Even after all the shit ya been through ya just…ya just keep goin.” I shrugged and grabbed my own cup of coffee, sitting next to him at the table and taking a few bites. “As much as I like having hot, incessant sex until my legs fall off I can’t let you keep paying for everything all the time. I’ve gotta contribute a little bit.” He chuckled over at me, shaking his head. “Oh you contribute plenty. But if ya want to go to work I ain’t gonna stop ya. What does yer dad want ya to do there anyways?” He asked, taking a few bites of food.

 

“Probably help my brother with his training, clean up the equipment, helping out around the gym. Nothing too crazy or difficult. I used to do it when we were younger.” I ate a bit more, relaxing into the chair. “Yer bro always been a boxer?” I nodded, finishing off my plate and taking a sip of my coffee, getting up and going into the bedroom to start getting ready, texting my dad that I was going to come in.

 

“Yeah for the most part. My dad was a boxer before he blew his shoulder and Asriel just wanted to be just like him. We practically grew up at the gym, it wasn’t like mom could take us to her work after school. Although it did happen sometimes.” I pulled on a sports bra, a tank and a pair of capris when Sans walked in behind me, giving an appreciative whistle which made me roll my eyes and laugh. “Stop it. I can’t go to work naked so hands to yourself.” Sans pouted and sat on the edge of the bed sipping his coffee, scratching his sternum.

 

I walked into the bathroom, pulling my hair up into a high pony tail, checking myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked alright. Sans got dressed as well, coming into the bathroom and pinching my ass, making me yelp softly and bat his hand away. “Sorry I can’t help it. Yer ass looks damn good in those stretchy pants.”

 

I finished cleaning myself up, brushing my teeth and putting a couple things into a small back pack and got my shoes on. When I looked back at Sans he was dressed in a snazzy suit much like the one I first saw him in. “What are you doing all dressed up today?” I eyed him with a curious smile on my lips as he adjusted his vest. “Ya ain’t the only one with a job doll face.” He smirked, coming over and placing his hands on my hips, pulling me against him, my hands resting on his chest.

 

“What exactly is it that you’re going to be doing now that you’ve gone rogue on Gaster? You gonna rob a bank all by yourself?” Sans chuckled and shook his head, leaning down and giving me a lingering kiss. “Hey I run legitimate businesses all over the place doll. Ya watch too much television. I gotta meet with Paps and check in on a few things. Ya ready?” I felt that he was hiding something from me but I figured he had a good reason for not clueing me in on whatever it was he had planned.

 

I grabbed my back pack and phone, nodding as he pulled me in close to him, blinded for a moment as his magic surrounded us, teleporting us in front of the gym where my dad was just opening up, Asriel leaning up against the wall drinking a coffee. “Oh! Good morning sweetheart! And, Sans. How are you doing?” Asgore’s smile faltered a little bit as he looked at Sans standing next to me, an arm around my waist. I smiled and kissed Sans’s cheek bone softly, stepping towards my dad and brother. “Better. Much better. I’m just ready to get back to some sort of normalcy for a while. I’ll text you when I’m done okay? Be safe.” I waved at Sans who winked back, disappearing quickly.

 

“I’m so happy to have you back baby girl. You ready for your first day?” My dad beamed, Asriel clapping me on my shoulder as we entered the gym together. It always was nice to come here, I had nothing but good memories of the place. I would’ve probably stayed at the gym, working full time if I had thought that I deserved it after all I’d done. But I’d found Mettaton and ended up with mom at the brothel instead. Maybe this…maybe this could be my second chance. A way to start over again. I got right into the swing of things again, just like I’d never left.

 

There were some regulars that had known me and Asriel since we were kids that were surprised to see me, asking me how things had been, what I’d been up to. Others whom I’d serviced made a point to try and ignore me, pretend I wasn’t there and I didn’t mind it. I didn’t want to out them out or have to try to explain how I knew them any more than they did. Dad was happy to have me back, always beaming every time I caught his eye. Asriel on the other hand, he kept a close watch on me, as if I was about to bolt, or shatter into a million pieces. I managed to deal with the both of them just fine throughout the rest of the day. I felt like I didn’t have to look over my shoulder any more. I felt safe.

 

“Hey! Care for a little warm up?” Asriel asked, tossing me a pair of gloves that I caught easily. “I promise to go easy on you. I just need a sparring buddy and you’re just about my weight class.” He teased and I rolled my eyes, hopping up into the practice ring and putting on my gloves and grabbing my mouth guard. “Are you trying to tell me I’m fat? Because you’ve got a bit of a beer belly going on right there.” I pointed out the little pooch on Asriel’s gut, knowing that both of us were actually in really great shape. Asriel flexed, showing off as he shrugged, starting to circle, stretching as he went, mimicking me.

 

“I’ve got the body of a god. You have been carrying around a little extra weight, maybe been spending too much time with your good old buddy eating all that junk from Grillby’s.  Yeah, I know. I go there all the time with the rest of the guys.” He was fast but he was still larger than I was as I rolled away from his lunge.

 

I weaved and bounced through the motions, muscle memory kicking in like dad had taught us when we were kids. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad watching, a smile plastered on his face. Talking was out of the question once the mouth guards were in, even if this was just a practice round things could go wrong. Asriel kept on the offensive, forcing me to defend, not letting me get a hit in edge wise, focusing all my energy to blocking his punches.

 

I was starting to get irritated, that feeling of being cornered creeping up my spine as he pushed harder. Always cornered. Always having to keep my back to the wall, on the defensive. Hiding behind my gloves as Asriel hit just hard enough to keep me in my place. But, I didn’t want to be there anymore. So I managed to push back, taking one step, then another. Parrying his blows, directing them away from me. I knew how he fought, how he could take down an opponent through sheer force alone if he had to.

 

But me, I was slower to warm up. Taking my time while he wore himself out, looking for that one opening to turn the tides in my favor. I ducked, weaving through the punches, landing a few myself which knocked him back a few steps. I was just about to place my final blow when Asriel pulled a move out of nowhere, ending up with me flat on my back trying to catch my breath staring up at Asriel who spat out the mouth guard and reached down to help me back up.

 

“Sorry sis. Didn’t mean to hit that hard. You okay?” He asked and I nodded, rubbing where he’d hit, knowing there was going to be a bruise. Asgore came up to the side of the ring and looked up at the both of us with pride in his eyes. “That was good Frisk but just next time you have to use your opponent’s weight against them since you’re smaller and faster you don’t have the same brute strength as someone like Asriel does. Your footing was off too. If you were planted better he wouldn’t have been able to knock you off your balance so easily.” I nodded and took out my mouth guard, about to respond when I saw Sans walking up to the ring with a smug look on his face, cigar glowing orange as he took a pull.

 

“Looks like your ride is here.” Asriel nodded towards Sans who looked over me with those hungry eyes I’d come to know so well. “We don’t need ta run off right away if ya got things to do still.” I took of my gloves and hopped out of the ring, walking over to him with a smile on my face, kissing his cheekbone. “I think I have a couple things to do still like checking the girl’s locker room and such but then we can head home. If that’s okay with dad?” I asked, my dad nodding and waving me off as he went back to talking with Asriel about his observations, Sans following me into the women’s locker room as I went about my business.

 

“How was yer first day?” He asked, taking a seat on one of the benches while I went about sweeping the floors. “Good. It feels good to be working again. Plus dad was pretty proud to have me here with Asriel. Every time someone came in he had to brag that he had both his kids here.” I laughed softly and glanced up at him as I continued cleaning the locker room. Sans chuckled, smoking his cigar. “And you? What’d you do today?” I asked, getting the trash out and setting it outside to be taken out whenever Asriel finished the men’s room. Sans shrugged, as if avoiding the question. “Not much. Ya know. The usual.” He answered and I eyed him curiously.

 

“The usual? What exactly is the usual for you?” Sans stiffened slightly, so quick I almost thought it was a trick of the lighting only to relax back into his typical nonchalant version of himself. “Jus getting some shit together doll. Nothin ta worry bout I promise.” Something was off but I wasn’t sure if now was the time to push him for more. He was acting weird, shifty.

 

“Did ya eat yet? Paps sent over some food fer us when we get back home.” I was nearly done, finishing up the mopping and putting out some fresh towels, throwing the used ones into the laundry chute for dad to do later. I nodded, watching him from the corner of my eyes, suspicious with the way he was talking and acting. “Yeah. That sounds great. Let me go say good night to As and dad real quick and we can head on home.” Sans got up and followed me out of the locker room as I said good night to my family, my dad pulling me aside for a moment while Sans and Asriel chatted for a moment.

 

“Sweetie. You know I love you and I’m so grateful that Sans is taking care of you but he’s still a mobster. You can come live with me. I can keep you safe.” He was sincere, tears in his eyes as he looked at me. I smiled and shook my head. “No dad, I’ve got it handled. I actually like living with Sans. I feel safe with him. Besides I want to keep you guys safe as well. The more time I spend with you, the more of a chance it gives Gaster to do something to hurt you. Thank you daddy, for everything.” I hugged him, his strong arms wrapping around and pulling me into his signature dad hugs which made me feel like that scared little girl all over again.

 

Back when I would have those nightmares of what my parents used to do to me. “I love you butter cup. Stay safe you promise me? For me?” I nodded and kissed his fuzzy cheek as I pulled away, grabbing my back pack and fist bumping Asriel as I went back to Sans’s side, his arm instinctively wrapping around my waist and pulling me to his side. “See ya later.” We waved, closing my eyes as the magic surrounded us, teleporting us back to the living room.

 

“I’m going to hop into the shower real quick and get changed out of these nasty clothes.” I smiled, kissing Sans quickly, giggling when he gave my ass a pinch, going into the kitchen where I heard him moving around. I stripped and got into the shower, letting the water run over my skin, getting rid of dried sweat from a hard day’s work, relaxing my muscles. I pulled on a clean shirt and shorts, going back to the living room and turning on the television while Sans worked on dinner.

 

I wanted to see what was going on with the weather so I switched to the news. “Frisk wait!” Sans dropped the dishes he was preparing as he heard the channel switch. I looked over my shoulder at him with confusion. “I just want to see the weather. What’s the pro-“ I stopped when I heard the name of my strip club come over the speakers on the television, my attention drawn to it immediately.

 

“Massacre at Venus’s Playground is our top story tonight. The list of casualties has now reached up to twenty dead including the owner of the business. Authorities say they believe it to be a mob hit but since there are no witnesses and the security footage is missing they can’t be for sure. More with our reporter on the scene.” I was glued to the screen, mouth agape as they showed images of the inside of the club. They had a list of the dead scrolling at the bottom of the screen, tears running over as I recognized nearly all of them. One in particular sent me to my knees as I saw her name.

 

Tori. The deer monster who’d carpooled with me for years, gone. A majority of the dancers I’d grown to care for since working there. Snuffed out. They were gone. “This…this is my fault.” I gasped, hearing Sans come to reach out to touch me but I shied away from him. “No, no it’s not. You didn’t pull the trigger.” He tried to soothe me but I shook my head, vision blurred by tears. They were good people.

 

“It is! It’s my fault! Gaster got to them because of me! I shouldn’t have run away! They are dead because of me!” I was yelling, shaking with emotions. But then I thought back, a thought that had been nagging me all day about Sans. He’d been acting so weird. My eyes went wide as I looked at him. “Y-you knew. That’s why you’ve been acting so weird…” I pointed a finger at him accusingly, feeling anger rise up as he held up his hands defensively.

 

“I didn’t want to ruin yer day. I didn’t want ya to freak out. I’m so-“ I slapped him across the face, palm stinging as he looked at me, not even a little hurt. “Don’t! Don’t you dare! You do not get to be sorry for this! You…you kept this from me all day. You didn’t know those women like I did. They were good people! They had kids, families! They had dreams!” I screamed angrily, hurt and anguish crashing over me. It was all my fault. They shouldn’t have had to die because I had screwed up. Gaster had made his point loud and clear.

 

“Frisk…You didn’t do this. Gaster did. That fucking psycho killed them. I was just trying to protect you. Keep you safe. Give you a chance.” I shook my head and stepped away from him, slapping his hands away as I moved further from him. “Trying to protect me? This is what you call protecting me? Are their lives worth less than mine? They had lives Sans! Lives! Real ones! I’m just a fucking whore who murdered her parents and fell in love with a fucking gangster! They had kids! Husbands! Some were working towards a better life, a better job to take care of their families! They didn’t deserve this!” Sans’s eyes widened at my words but I didn’t want to hear them.

 

I ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut on his face, falling against it and sinking to the floor as I sobbed. It wasn’t fair. Why them? Why me? Was this some sort of karmic retribution? I heard my phone go off and absently reached for it to see who it was, seeing my dad’s name pop up, knowing he wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important and part of me wanting to hear his comforting voice.

 

“Daddy?” My voice cracked as I answered, the tears not stopping as they ran down my face.

 

“Oh? Call me that again pet.” My body went stiff as a board.

 

That wasn’t my dad on the other line.

 

“Did you think I would forget my favorite little plaything? I should have warned you. I don’t like to share my toys. With anyone.”


	17. Chapter 17

I nearly dropped the phone I was shaking so hard, hearing Gaster’s chuckle. “I’m guessing you saw my little message for you. I warned you, didn’t I? You know maybe next time you think about disobeying me try not walking off with my brother. But I guess my instructions weren’t all that clear so now. Now we get to do my favorite thing. Punishment.” His voice was cold, sending chills down my spine, the phone shaking in my hands.

 

It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. “Oh pet. Cat got your tongue? I know there’s a question in there somewhere between the ragged breathing and the tears. Come on. Ask me.” I could practically see the smug look of satisfaction on his face. It took me a long moment to get my voice back, sounding shakier than I would have liked. “Where’s my dad? What…what did you do to him?” I managed to get out, hearing Gaster’s deep chuckle come through.

 

“There it is. Well, I haven’t done anything too permanent to the old goat yet. You know for someone that screwed up his shoulder he still knows how to pack a punch.” I heard him just walking around, his steps echoing through the line. “Just…let him go. Please? Please just let him go. Don’t hurt him.” I was terrified, my body shaking, tears streaming down my face.

 

“Oh sweetheart. It’s too late for please. Although I do love to hear you beg. You know Frisk, I thought you were smarter than this. I warned you. I am pretty sure that I made it very clear who you belonged to and the consequences that would ensue if you broke my very, very simple rules. And now I’m going to have to do some very messy and horrible things that are definitely going to ruin my very expensive new suit.” I whimpered at the thought of what he was planning on doing to my dad, guilt overcoming me as I realized the full extent of what I’d done.

 

Gaster chuckled again at the sound and I heard the sound of metal flicking in and out of a sheath, my heart racing in terror. “So, here is what is going to happen pet. You are going to come to the address I’ll send you. You are going to come alone. And you are going to get on your knees in front of your dear old dad and beg for his life. I’m feeling gracious so I’ll send a car for you just down the block from where you’ve been hiding out with my idiot brother and they will stay there for the next hour and a half. After that well…” He paused, a little bit of rustling on the other end as I heard ragged breathing and then the heart wrenching sound of pain coming from my dad.

 

“Stop! Stop please! Don’t…” I sobbed and heard Gaster pull the phone back to him. “Then I suggest you get running pet. I’ll see you soon dearest.” The line went dead and I dropped the phone, getting up and looking around for an escape. I couldn’t hear Sans, maybe he had left after the fight but either way I had to go and I had to go now.

 

I put on my shoes, grabbed my coat and climbed out the window, running down the street in the darkness. How had he known where I was? Of course, he’d known. There was no escaping Gaster there never was no matter how much I’d wanted to believe the opposite. And now dad was in trouble. I should have never left with Sans. I should have just stayed and handled Gaster.

 

I saw the outline of a black SUV with a man standing with the door held open for me. For a moment I paused, looking back over my shoulder at the lights in the distance, knowing that I could very well never come back from this. I was going into the lion’s den and I hadn’t even said good bye to Sans. But, I had to go. I got into the back of the car, the slam of the door making me flinch as I cowered in the back of the car, letting the man drive me off into the night.

 

It was completely silent as I sat in the back of the car, my mind going in circles about what I was going to see when I got to where Gaster held my dad. I watched the city drive by, heading deeper into the industrial sector of the town. My heart raced, pounding in my chest so hard I was sure that the driver could hear it as he pulled up in front of a large warehouse.

 

He stopped and another man opened the car door, guiding me into the building with a stoic look on his face. My body trembled as I followed him, seeing him open up the door where I was greeted with a sight that made my knees buckle. “Daddy…” Tears streamed down my face as I looked at my dad, strapped to a chair, his white fur stained red and his face looking as if he had been hit against a brick wall. I ran to him, oblivious to anything else until a strong arm wrapped around my middle, pulling me back against a chest.

 

“Not so fast pet.” I struggled against Gaster’s arm, but his grip only tightened, pulling me closer against him. “Aren’t you going to say hello to your master pet? Come on. Give me a kiss.” He turned me easily around in his grasp, forcing a kiss upon me that made me want to throw up. “Now I know this isn’t exactly the best way to meet the parents but you forced my hands here with your little disappearing act.” I shuddered at the way his voice seemed to echo in the vastness of the warehouse, his sockets dark and threatening.

 

“You see Mr. Dreemurr. Your adorable little girl made a contract with me, one that she broke. Which is why you’ve been unceremoniously beaten and dragged here in the first place.” I was turned around to face my dad, noticing the belt wrapped around his snout tightly, keeping him from talking as Gaster dragged me closer.

 

“And now you’re going to watch her beg me to spare you. On your pretty little knees pet.” The way he spoke it was clear he had a double meaning as I looked up at him with wide eyes, making him chuckle. “Oh? Is exhibitionism not part of your repertoire? Ah well at least you’ll be able to add it to your resume after this. You’ve been giving it away to my worthless little brother these last few days and I’m feeling a little bit pent up. Besides I figured I’d show good ol dad just how talented his little girl is.” I tried to pull away from him, struggling and shaking my head, the tears non stop running down my face as the full weight of his words settled on me.

 

“No! I-I’ll do anything please! Just…Just please! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” I begged as he dragged me to my knees in front of him with his strong arms, a look of slight annoyance on his face that terrified me to my core. “Oh you’re sorry? Well boys. She said she’s sorry. Guess that means we’re done here. Everything is forgiven.” There were scattered snickers from the others in the room, my father straining against his restraints, tears in his eyes as he tried to get to me.

 

“Sorry ain’t gonna cut it little one. Not this time. I don’t give out second chances.” He made a move as if he was going to undo his belt and I let out a strangled sob, his hand moving so fast that I didn’t register the hard slap until I was sprawled on the floor, the metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

 

“Beg.” He ordered, a snarl on his face as he looked down at me. When I didn’t move immediately he yanked me back up to my knees by my hair, tearing some of it out in the process and slapping me in the face again just as hard as the first one. “I. Said. Beg. Whore.” He grit out through his sharp teeth, sockets flaring with his magic. I could feel the rage rolling off of him in waves, trembling in his grasp. “P-Please…I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t hurt my dad. Or anyone else. Please. I’m so sorry.”

 

He hit me again.

 

And again.

 

Every time harder than the last. Demanding that I beg him for mercy. And each time I did even through the searing pain, the tears mingling with the blood. Finally he stopped, holding my chin tight in his fingers as he grinned down at me. “That’s it. That’s a good little whore. You know I think I’m feeling generous.” I nearly collapsed, hope threatening to fill my soul as his expression seemed to soften a little looking at me. “Yeah. You’ve convinced me. I’ll be forgiving just this once. We’ll let your dad go.” I gave a half choked sob of relief as he nodded, his touch suddenly gentle as he helped me turn to face towards my dad who looked at me lovingly, tears streaking through his fur a sense of relief in his kind eyes.

 

“Thank you, thank you…” I shuddered as I moved to go to him only to be held in place by Gaster.

 

“Just a moment pet. One more thing.” His voice was at my ear, seeing bones shoot out of the ground, hovering in the air…everything moving in slow motion as I realized what was happening.

 

The smirk widening on Gaster’s face, as I struggled against his grip, a scream tearing from my mouth.

 

Bone shards shooting forward…

 

A look of shock…

 

Pain…

 

A strangled groan…

 

“NO! NONONONONONONONO!!” I screamed, seeing the shards coming out of my dad…

 

Only then did Gaster let me go, a dark chuckle as I scrambled towards Asgore. No. this wasn’t happening…not to him. He was a good guy. He didn’t deserve this. I struggled to get the belt off of his snout, someone undoing his hands as I sobbed. No.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry dad. Just hold on. Please. Stay. I’m sorry!” I held him, his fur already starting to fade at the edges, his breathing ragged. “Shhhh…I love you Frisk. You are the most spectacular, wonderful and amazing girl and I am so happy to have had the honor of seeing you grow up.” He coughed and I could barely see through the tears.

 

He was fading fast, dust motes floating on the air as he wrapped his arms around me in his signature hug that always made me feel safe no matter what. “It’s not your fault buttercup. I love you, you’ll always be my little girl. Take care of yourself okay? Promise me. Please.” I nodded, burrowing my face into his arms sobbing. “I promise daddy. I love you…” I sniffled, crying out as he gave one final breath, his large body turning to dust in my arms. He was gone. Just…gone…

 

“I told you I would let him go.” Gaster whispered into my ear as I knelt there shaking as tears streamed down my face. “Papyrus. Take care of this. I’m going to get a drink.” I didn’t move as Gaster and the other cronies left, leaving me with my dad’s clothes and a locket that he always wore. It had a picture of all of us in it from the day they adopted me officially. I knew that, because he’d given all of us one.

 

A pair of red boots came into my peripheral, Papyrus kneeling beside me and reaching out to touch my shoulder, I instinctively pulled away and he pulled his hand back. “He’s gone. My dad…he’s gone.” I whispered hoarsely as I reached a shaky hand to grab the locket, holding it close to my chest. Papyrus nodded solemnly. “I know. I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to go down this way. He was supposed to just scare you. Not this.” I folded into myself as Papyrus sat next to me, keeping his distance but staying close enough that I didn’t feel alone.

 

He let me cry, he didn’t move an inch, just staying there. It was all my fault. I heard Papyrus stand, disappearing for a moment before coming back with a small box, a coat and a small broom and dustpan. I let him wrap his coat around my shoulders and move me slightly away from the pile of dust, feeling numb as I held the locket close to my chest. “I’ll gather him up and put him in this box for you to spread. I promise to be gentle.” He spoke soft and soothingly. I watching him, he took my dad’s bloody clothes and started to gather the dust, taking care to get as much of his dust as possible, placing it gently into the box.

 

“Do you want me to take you back to Sans? Or call someone?” He asked, handing me the box with my dad’s remains. “Take me to my apartment. I need…I need to talk to Asriel and mom. Tell them what happened.” Papyrus nodded and offered his hand for me to take but I looked up at him. “Why? Why are you trying to be nice to me?” I asked, skeptical of his reasons for acting totally opposite of Gaster.

 

Papyrus sighed and shook his head, his hand still extended. “Because, not all of us are as monstrous as Gaster is. Sans and I…we don’t want to hurt other people anymore. Not like this. Never like this. There are big changes in the mix Frisk. I’m asking you to trust me and to trust Sans for now.” He was so genuine and I did want to trust him. He’d been nothing but nice, a complete one eighty from Gaster.

 

After a moment of hesitation I let him help me up, his long arm wrapping around my shoulders to guide me towards his car outside, helping me into the passenger seat before driving off in silence towards my old apartment. The sun was starting to come up over the horizon now. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago my dad was giving me tips on boxing…

 

How was I going to tell my family? How were they going to take it? I took out my phone and texted my mom, telling her to come to Asriel’s apartment as soon as possible, not even looking at the reply. Papyrus drove and I held tight to the box in my lap, unable to enjoy the beautiful sunrise like I normally would have. Morning was dad’s favorite time of day. It wasn’t long before we pulled up to my apartment, seeing my mom’s car already in the parking lot and Asriel’s right next to hers.

 

“If you need anything just let me know. I’ll do what I can to help you and your family.” Papyrus looked sincere and I nodded, getting out of the car and heading inside, seeing the guard get up at the sight of me but I just kept going, ignoring him as I went upstairs, turning to look at Asriel’s door. I hesitated, the box clutched to my chest, my face aching, my whole-body sore. I had to tell them everything now. And I had no idea how. I knocked finally, the door swinging open to reveal both my brother and my mom standing there, shock on their faces at the way I looked.

 

“I’m sorry…”


	18. Chapter 18

“Honey? What happened to you?” My mom asked with concern, pulling me into Asriel’s apartment and looking me over, Asriel going to get his first aid kit from the bathroom. “Mom…mom please stop. I have to say something and…Please stop!” I pushed her hands away as tears started to fall once again, both mom and Asriel looking at me seriously and for the first time noticing the box and dad’s locket. “Frisk. What happened?” I shook my head. “Frisk. What…What’s in the box.” Toriel’s voice seemed small as I tried to get my breath.

 

“I’m sorry. Gaster…He…” Mom’s eyes went wide, Asriel looked between us still confused. “Nonononononononono…” Toriel shook her head and reached a shaky hand to the box and the locket which I handed over to her, Asriel took a step back as he realized what was happening. “What…how? How did this happen?” He asked as my mom cradled my dad’s ashes in her arms. I tried to keep it together, the guilt wracking me. “He told me that he would spare him if I came to him. He knew where I was. He knew everything. He’s the one who shot up my job at the strip club and killed all those innocent people. I’m so sorry.” Asriel’s eyes went completely void of any emotion, my mother crying on the couch.

 

It was all my fault. I should have never left with Sans. I never should have taken him as a client in the first place. I should’ve gone on to use my degree. I shouldn’t have followed my parents back to their house that night. I should’ve just gone back to my dorm and done my homework. “Asriel…” I wanted to reach out and touch him, to comfort him as he’d done for me over the years. His eyes went hard and cold, snapping to me, moving in a flash of white that caught me off guard. The next thing I knew I was sprawled on the floor with Asriel glaring down hatefully at me from above.

 

“This is all your fucking fault! Dad is dead because you couldn’t keep your fucking whore legs shut! He took you in, gave you a home and job and this-“ He pointed accusingly at the box clutched in Toriel’s arms, “-this is how you repay him? We never should have taken you in in the first damn place! It’s all your fault!” Tears streamed down his face as he screamed at me, each word cutting in like a knife to the chest. He was right. I couldn’t refute the fact that everything he said was right. It just hurt more coming from someone I had considered family, someone I trusted. Asriel gripped the front of my shirt, raising me off the ground at the same time he raised his fist but the blow never connected.

 

A flash of familiar magic caught my gaze as Sans appeared, roughly pinning Asriel to the ground under him, one of his sockets glowing that pale purple of his magic, looking absolutely furious. “Don’t ya dare lay a finger on her! Or I swear to god I’ll break every damn bone in yer fucking body one by fucking one.” Sans ground out through his teeth, fist raised to strike but Asriel was never one to back down from a challenge. Asriel kicked him off, immediately moving to his boxing stance by instinct, Sans standing his ground. “STOP IT!” Toriel’s voice caught all of our attention, Asriel and I flinching from many years of knowing just what that tone of voice meant. “Asriel if it’s anyone’s fault then it’s mine. I made her take Sans as a client in the first place. I knew that it could be dangerous, that this could possibly happen if it went wrong and it did. Frisk is our family whether you like it or not. You think she did any of this on purpose?” Asriel huffed, dropping his fists but still stiff with rage. “She had a choice…she didn’t have to take this dick head as a client. All she had to do was tell you she didn’t want him. You could’ve turned him away but you didn’t.” Asriel glared at me.

 

“I tried. I did turn him away. That week I stayed home? I’d dropped him and I was absolutely miserable. I knew he was getting too close so I tried to end it right then and there. He hasn’t been a client since.” I explained, looking to Sans who already knew all of this, his look softening as he looked at me. Toriel eyed the both of us and I turned to face Asriel who was still fuming angrily. He didn’t respond, only grabbing his back pack that was by the door and leaving. Slamming the door behind him so hard the walls shook, making me flinch. Sans came to me, taking my face in his hands tenderly looking over my bruised and bloodied face. “I am going to kill that bastard. And then I’m going to kill him again. I…” I winced as his finger brushed one of my bruises, flinching away from him. “You’ll have to get in line. But right now I’m more worried that Asriel is going to go do something stupid. And to be honest I can’t really blame him. You go find my son. Bring him back kicking and screaming if you have to but bring him back here alive. You got that?” Toriel narrowed her gaze at Sans who seemed reluctant to leave my side. I nodded at his unspoken question and he kissed the only unbruised part of my forehead softly before teleporting away.

 

“Mom…” I started but she shook her head, coming over and wrapping me up in her arms, holding me close. “I know honey. I know.” She soothed as I sobbed, unsure how I was even able to cry still, Toriel sniffling and crying as well. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, her hands rubbing my back in that soothing motion a parent does. “mom, I’m so sorry. I don’t know…I didn’t know…” I sniffed and she smiled sadly at me. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. We’re going to just fine. Now sit still okay? I’m going to take some of the swelling out and some of the pain.”

 

I felt her magic tingle through my skin, giving me some relief from the soreness and taking some of the swelling down but not fully healing. “Do you remember the first time I came to see you at the orphanage?” Toriel smiled softly and I shook my head. I honestly didn’t remember much from those early days, other than the trauma and how everything was happening so fast I just vaguely recalled even being adopted in the first place. “I suppose you wouldn’t. You didn’t talk, you didn’t even really see much of anything when I first heard about you. I remember walking into your room and the lady told me that no on had been able to get you to say anything and you only ate when no one was around. You know she told me that no one would want you because you didn’t get along well with the other kids. Said you punched one of the boys for apparently no reason.” Toriel smiled, her voice soothing.

 

“But when I saw you, I knew. I knew you were destined to come home with me. I loved you from the second I saw you and so did your father. Asriel took a little getting used to but he came around eventually. You were Asgore’s little princess. He was absolutely smitten.” Toriel placed a hand on the box, a sad smile on her face. “I don’t know exactly what happened tonight and frankly I don’t think I want to. But I do know that your father loved you just as much as he did the moment we brought you into our family as he did at his last breath.” I leaned into her for another hug, trying to help fill the pain in my chest.

 

“Asriel is just angry. I am too but we know that it isn’t your fault. We’re just glad that you’re still here with us. A little busted up but, at least for now you’re safe.” I wiped my eyes and sniffled, taking the offered tissue and blowing my nose as I sat slumped on the couch. I felt so defeated. I had no idea what my next move was going to be. No where was safe. Not with my family, not with Sans. He seemed to know exactly where I was. “I should go back…” I murmured, making my mother look at me sharply a hint of panic in her eyes. “No. Absolutely not! He’ll kill you!” I shrugged and shook my head. “But then you and Asriel would be safe. Sans would be safe. He doesn’t want you guys only me.” Toriel shook her head violently, a frown creasing her brow as she held my hands firmly in her paws.

 

“I said no. Monsters like Gaster don’t just stop when they get what they want. They always want more and more. They take until there’s nothing left and then take some more.” The words made sense but she and I both knew that whether I went willingly or not, Gaster would get me whenever he wanted, killing anyone who was in his way. I was sore, tired, heartbroken. My mother and I stayed in silence, each of us lost to our thoughts for a long time. “Go get some sleep sweetheart. Your apartment is cleaned of any bugs. Papyrus had already come by to remove them and just in case Gaster put them back there’s some sort of device that makes the bugs useless. I’ll talk to Asriel.” Toriel handed me my key to my old apartment and ushered me across the hall with a reassuring smile. I knew she just wanted to be alone to mourn and that if Asriel did come back that she wanted to avoid another fight between the two of us.

 

So I went back to my apartment, feeling strange as I walked through the door. A majority of my things had already been moved over to Sans’s place during my stay with him but it was still my apartment. It just felt like a whole other world now. A world where I felt relatively normal. I looked around, taking in the slightly stale air for a moment before heading towards my bedroom. I needed to get out of these clothes. I needed to take a shower, gain some normalcy. I was covered in dust, dried blood and tears. I shed my clothes, grabbing a few clean things that hadn’t been moved over yet thankfully and went in to take a shower. I couldn’t shed any more tears. I was dehydrated but the shower helped if only with the soreness of my muscles.

 

I got out, dried off and got dressed, going into my bedroom and crawling under the covers, letting sleep overcome me. My dreams were nightmares, replaying the scene of my dad over and over again like an endless loop. I screamed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, scrambling and fighting in order to free myself from them, not quite awake. “Whoa! It’s just me doll! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean ta scare ya. You were crying in yer sleep an I thought-“ I cut Sans off, clinging to him desperately. His arms wrapping hesitantly around me at first, making sure I was alright with it before giving me a tight hug, letting me curl into him. “I found yer bro. Didn’t have ta worry too much. The guy is absolutely plastered but he’s safe next door with yer ma.” He assured me and I nodded into his chest. “I’m sorry. I know it don’t mean shit right now but I’m sorry.” He held me, rubbing my back as he eased me back onto the bed, covering me up in the blankets and tucking me in. “I’m glad you’re here…” I yawned, curling into his strong arms, all traces of the fight I’d had with him gone in the light of what had happened. I was so tired. Sleep overcame me again, only this time the nightmares weren’t there...just black...


End file.
